


Zero´s Wrath

by VIRUS_GO



Category: Asura's Wrath, ゼロの使い魔 | Zero no Tsukaima | The Familiar of Zero
Genre: Adventure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-10-06 00:57:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 47,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17335643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIRUS_GO/pseuds/VIRUS_GO
Summary: Asura fulfilled his objective: to avenge the death of his wife and to save his daughter from the tyranny of the god of the universe, destroying him forever. But with it the Mantra power, which he needs for live, disappears. Accepting his destiny, Asura dies hoping to reincarnate to be with his family again. But fate had other plans: Louise Valliere had to call a familiar.





	1. A life well lived

**Credits to their respective authors:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom company.

· OC characters are my authorship.

· History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

* * *

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

_Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

_{Words in brackets and italics indicate dialogue in a different language}_

**Words in bold indicate**   **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]**  they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!**   **PUNCH!**   **BOOM!**  Indicate sound effects

۞ **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**  ۞

* * *

"Part 1 - Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 1: A life well lived"

It was a city, but not just any city... it was a city that shone with the brightest color of gold.

Not only that, literally every structure of the city had that beautiful color: the streets, the houses, the buildings, the ornaments, the sculptures... everything was engraved and sculpted with the finest and spectacular artistic details.

Although it was a much more technologically advanced city, you could still see different rustic elements and the presence of different plants such as trees and flowers that instead of contrasting with the environment, increased the magnificence of the city creating a perfect and pure harmony.

If the simple fact of seeing her make any person feel insignificant... now imagine telling that same person that authentic gods live in that city.

And here we are, inside the house of one of them. It was a nice quiet place. Contrary to the outside, it was not shining in gold, but equally beautiful. Fine decorations of fabrics, beautiful ceramic ornaments, lighting came from small and numerous torches arranged throughout the place.

But what most characterized this place was that no matter where it was, the love of a family could be felt.

In fact, there was one there.

She was the mother. A beautiful woman with long black hair and a slender figure. She wears her hair in a braided style on the back of her head with a golden headdress and a long cream dress with a purple tunic embroidered with jewels. She wears a golden girdle on top of a green blouse under her tunic and cream"colored shoes. She also uses a gold ring on one of her hands. Her eyes and look so full of love and tenderness could only be compared to her soft and angelic voice that could calm even the wildest beast. On her arms, resting and sheltered from a blanket a small being, fruit of her belly.

She was the daughter. A small creature that had recently arrived in the world. Her skin was like her mother's, but naturally much more delicate. Her hair was just growing but you could tell she would also be the same color as her mother. Her eyes still did not open but she was fully aware of what was happening around her, knowing exactly who was holding her and who was retreating.

"BUAA! Buaaaa!"

Crying.

That was the sound that the little one produced; that was the only way she had at the moment to tell the world that something was hurting her... that she was sad.

He was the father. His hair was white and was combed in a pointed style, which to a great contrast to her tanned skin. His eyes were of a deep red color, similar to the tone of blood or apples. Wear a hakamapants black with a pattern of red flames and a golden belt, also use them gilded ceremony greaves on both legs and was completely barefoot.

But there were 2 things that stood out most in their appearance: the first, are the multiple and deep marks distributed throughout his body, which seemed to divide it by sections and the second was his arms... huge arms capable of crushing anything, covered from the shoulder to the fingers of a thick layer of solid gold, giving it the appearance of a powerful armor.

"There she goes again" Said the mother while rocking her little girl who continued with the sob "She cries every time you leave the home"

The man had a wild expression and a wild look; a look that promised the most merciless and unimaginable suffering to anyone who crossed his path.

A look that immediately vanished when he heard his daughter cry.

Walking towards the creature, I look at it with a smile. I could not believe how small and delicate it was; something completely opposite to everything he showed himself to be... and yet, that little girl was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in life, comparable only to the wonderful woman who brought her into the world.

Slowly and with extreme care he use one of her hands toward the cheeks of her daughter and made a small tickled him. She smiled in response, cheering the man's heart.

"I do not know what to do when she cries" he speak with a serious but calm voice, full of all the love that as a father you can transmit to your daughter. Turning away from the little girl, her gaze acquired a furious determination "The best I can do is punch anyone who make her cry" He declare with his wild look again.

"Jijiji" that was the laughter of his wife, causing him to turn to see her "How befitting of you... right, Mithra?" the woman said with small laughs as she hugged her daughter. Then I turn to see her husband "I will raise our daughter" she said to the muscular man as he returned a questioning look "Your concentrate on making the world a safe place for her. You just do want you think is right. You´re at you´re best when you´re fighting for what´s right" Upon hearing such words, her husband's lips curled into an affectionate smile, one that was reserved only for the woman to whom he decided to give all his love and sharing his life to the end of the times "Please..."

_HUNDREDS OF YEARS AFTER_

Asura was running as fast as he could; not even the multiple golden spears embedded in his entire back stopped or reduced in the least. But he did not have the time to take them off, he had to get home soon.

Once inside he found who he was looking for... and his soul broke into thousands of pieces.

There on the floor was his beloved wife; his beautiful, kind, divine and beloved wife in a pool of her own blood from a deep wound in the stomach.

He went straight to her and with the greatest delicacy he could find given the situation, he raised her body with his huge arms and pulled her closer to himself.

"Durga" said the name of his wife with a full look of fear, verging on despair.

She, hardly, opened her eyes ... giving him a smile.

"Save her" she spoke. Her voice, once full of joy and life, was now full of pain, but it did not lose its softness.

"I will" he replied to his beloved and proceeded to bring her even closer to his body "Save you strength! " he said with impetus, his voice was also full of pain and proceeded to bring it even closer to him in an attempt to convey his love and warmth... but especially in an attempt to hold on to the life of his wife. Although he knew what was soon to happen he hardly saw the magnitude of the wound, he did not want to believe it. I wanted to retain even the smallest hope within.

Durga's hand reached for his shoulder, making Asura withdrew his body a little to see her movements. The same hand touched his cheek and gave his a soft caress. A horrible mixture of sadness and suffering he filled his heart, which was reflected in his face...

...because he knew what was about to happen...

His wife gave him an affectionate look accompanied by a tender smile, which together formed a face that expressed all the pure love she had for him.

"...Please... be safe... " she said in an extremely weak, barely audible voice.

A second later that same hand moved away from his face and descended until the ground stopped. Keeping her smile, she closed her eyes and never opened them again.

Asura watched his wife's body as the pain inside him continued to grow.

They say that when you are about to die your whole life goes through your mind, but what happens when you die in front of you to the love of your whole life?

Simple: you remember everything that happened and did together. The happy and sad moments, the small jokes and pranks of one towards the other, the pleasant chats and discussions, the congratulations and the scolding. But above all of them, you remember what they created together.

_Mithra_

That little girl, that little angel born of her love, had been kidnapped by a group of bastards.

The pain within him increased to extraordinary levels.

He had completely failed, He had not been able to protect them both. He had a duty and only a duty, did not he? He had to make sure that the world was a safe place for his daughter and wife. Was he so focused on protecting them from monsters that he did not realize the existence of others, even worse, so close to his family?

The pain within him increased to astronomical levels

How could such a quantity of pain exist?

Suddenly he realized something and that pain began to transform into something else.

Something incalculably more powerful.

His wife had made a request, a request with the last of her strength.

 _Bring_   _home_   _Mithra_

He was going to do it.

If he was go to face the whole world, was going to do it.

Thus he became the enemy of the whole cosmos, he was going to achieve it.

The power within itself finally erupted...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! "

...his eyes became white and bright.

The pain had turned to anger... Asura's Wrath had awakened.

_MORE THAN 12,500 YEARS LATER_

Asura was meditating under a waterfall with his eyes closed. The fresh and constant water towards wonders with your body, mind and spirit.

He spent several hours there, he did not know how many; not even he took the trouble to have something to indicate the end of his meditation, because he himself was the one who would decide when would be enough.

The opening of his eyes indicated the precise end of his meditation.

"Wait for me"

And the beginning of his last confrontation.

_HOURS AFTER, POINT OF VIEW: ASURA_

_Finally I had gotten a ship;_   _one of the few that I did not destroy, I must add._

 _After turning it on,_   _program it_   _with a timer_   _so that_   _after a_   _few minutes it would_   _take off and take a_   _course outside the orbit of the planet Gaia._   _Lucky that these things have an automatic pilot._   _Taking advantage of the minutes I went_   _to locate myself in front of the ship;_   _I was literally standing outside the ship, at the bow and_   _tip of it._

 _It will seem stupid... but I know what_   _I'm facing and it's better that way._

 _Once the engines ignited, then_   _bird gradually_   _rose several meters per second until it reached a suitable height._   _Then I change its angle of inclination making the tip rise and I with it._   _Even standing,_   _I did not fall for the angle change._

 _Then_   _the engines entered the second phase and_   _with a new ignition_   _the bigger thrusters_   _are pushed_   _with the sufficient_   _strength to travel at several kilometers per second._   _The ship went through the clouds while the wind hit my whole body, it took less than a minute to_   _get out of the planet._   _Even with all the hustle_   _and_   _bustle, it does_   _not_   _even wobble._

 _Once outside and in orbit, I could observe with_   _clarity_   _my_   _objective: an astronomical statue_   _large_   _of an_   _androgynous_   _man, sitting_   _in the position of lotus meditation,_   _with multiple arms_   _whose hands_   _and fingers were in some position of meditation_ , _also known as "Mudra"._   _The statue_   _was completely_   _made of gold and energy_   _Mantra, and_   _was_   _located_   _tens_   _of light years_   _away._   _He possessed_   _a multitude of_   _golden_   _arms_   _outstretched palms, which forms_   _part of a large ring_   _floating_   _behind him,_   _constantly emanating light pulse with the colors of the rainbow._   _To top it off,_   _there were_   _several dozen lights_   _white and blue_   _around it, it looked like stars, but if you looked more closely you would realize that they were not stars..._

_...they were galaxies._

_And then_   _the giant statue moved._

 _More specifically,_   _his main arms and hands_   _were rearranged in such a way_   _that_   _the left one formed_   _the_   _"_   _Chin Mudra_   _" or_   _"Mudra of the conscience_   _"_   _and the right formed the "Jñana Mudra_   _" or "Mudra of knowledge",_   _both with_   _the index fingers and thumb touching and forming a circle while the others were extended,_   _the difference was that the left palm pointed up and the right palm down._   _Immediately began to concentrate in the space between both hands a gigantic amount of energy Mantra and a few seconds later it manifested as_   _a powerful_   _and massive_   _energy beam_   _Mantra_   _concentrated_   _of_   _golden color,_   _can not only destroy_...  _this **disintegrate**_   _the entire planet_   _Gaia_   _and hundreds of_   _millon celestial bodies that had the misfortune to be on your way._

_But I was prepared._

_I_   _lifted my arms to the sides and allowed the plates that formed my pectorals to open revealing the_   _mantra_   _reactor... now MY reactor mantra._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_A great energy Mantra runs through my body from the center of the reactor, shining in 8 different colors representing the 8 affinities._

_And then... I grow up_

**PIIAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!**

_The energy beam finally hits me._   _For several seconds I absorb what would be the attack that was directed towards the planet Gaia._   _It_   _was painful but I hardly suffered any damage._

 _Once_   _the attack_   _ends_   _relax my arms_   _..._   _my 6 huge arms._

 _I stop for a moment to look at this new transformation._   _I am literally bigger than the same planet Gaia._   _My body is now grayish"black although my hair is still white, even more._   _There is_   _a gigantic set of rings_   _behind my back_   _, although not connected to it,_   _all_   _with multiple shapes_   _with protruding peaks_   _and_   _the_   _same color as my skin._   _The marks of my body, which serve as channels_   _to transport my Mantra_   _shine like a liquid rainbow_   _, indicating that I now possess the 8 affinities of the Mantra: Greed, Violence, Laziness, Vanity, Lust, Pride, Melancholy and of course wrath, my affinity original._

_This new and most powerful form that I have come to get is called:_

**۞ ASURA THE DESTRUCTOR**  ۞

 _I turn around for a moment to look at Gaia... to look at them._   _They are not in their bodies, but they remain as spirits._

_On the one hand there are the 6 cursed who unleashed my fury..._

_...and on the other is the family that I no longer own._

_My eternal rival, as well as my friend and political brother: Yasha._

_The woman I fell in love with, the mother of my daughter, the love of my whole life: Durga._

_Back to my original position_   _once again seeing_   _my target_   _and start to move around the space._   _Active_   _a function of my_   _giant ring, causing_   _it_   _to separate from the area of my back,_   _followed_   _moving multiple pieces of the same and other disintegration._   _Once it_   _was finished, it was put back in its place;_   _It was smaller and thinner_   _than before, but now it would allow me to_   _move_   _at massive speeds and totally superior to any technologically advanced ship that has been built._

 _With a look full of fury,_   _a single thought passed through my mind:_

_Mithra... I'm going to save you._

_And I shot out towards the_   _golden_   _statue._

 _Multiple golden spheres of energy Mantra, so giant_   _like the moon, they_   _began to be thrown at me_   _by the statue_   _and by their pattern of movement they could change direction to follow me until they hit._   _Using_   _my_   _giant_   _arms began to counterattack with_   _my_   _heavy_   _Mantra_   _/ trackers_   _to destroy them, which now had a white-rainbow glow contrary to the usual_   _bright_   _orange-red_   _if it was just my affinity for anger._   _Seeing that it was not enough, the statue began to create perfectly spherical rocks the size of a planet and to throw them to me in conjunction with the spheres of Mantra, but I destroyed them with the same method._

_Of course, there were so many Mantra spheres and planetary rocks that in some cases I had to dodge them to avoid being damaged and even so very few of them managed to hit me, damaging me a bit but at no time slowing down or stopping me._

_NOTHING was going to stop me._

_I continued to attack with them for a long time until_   _I changed technique and generated a planet massively larger than the previous ones, and therefore my size as well._   _I throw_  it  _to_   _me with a breakneck speed_   _and_   _started_   _a new tactic, using my_   _quick_   _shots_   _mantra to weaken the rock and heavy for perforating_   _and slow._   _This worked because once I had it a few thousand kilometers away from me I carried all my strength in a single blow..._

**[Y]**

_Impact against the surface of the planet and I continue applying even more force until I perforate the rock and I cross it towards its interior._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**   **[B] [B]**

 _With some effort I get through that huge rock to the other side._   _I turn back and once I confirm that it has stopped and therefore will not go towards Gaia I return my speed towards my objective._   _I could easily have surrounded that gigantic body to dodge it, but with the direction and speed I was carrying it was completely sure that it would destroy Gaia if I did not stop it, so I went through it reducing its speed until I stopped it._

_If that damn man thinks I'm a stupid beast he's very wrong._

_The statue began to throw rocks at me the size and shape of a planet, spheres of Mantra and this time added stars the size of a small sun, use the same tactic as in the beginning to_   _destroy them all._   _It was_   _then_   _that_   _the statue moved its arms and made a gesture of_   _attracting_   _or invoking something._   _I turn to my_   _left in order to see the result of such movements._

_A star…_

_…colossal…_

_...came dangerously close to me._

_I charge against it with my quick and heavy shots but without stopping my flight towards the statue._   _The damn thing was getting bigger by the second and I even got to devour several planets on the way to me._   _Finally I get to destroy it and I increase my speed towards the statue._

 _Once again he started throwing me Mantra spheres and instead of planets and stars, he now attacked me by shooting me with_   _Mantra_   _rays._   _Knowing that this attack could not_   _destroy it like the spheres, I had to_   _dodge_   _as many as I could._   _They were smaller and weaker than the one I used to try to destroy Gaia_   _However, as it was a_   _continuous_   _attack_   _, I could shoot several at once_   _and I only had to change the angle of the epicenter_   _to hit me, it_   _was really difficult to avoid_   _them._   _I was seldom given but_   _not impotent, I can resist this and much_   _more._

 _Once again that_   _damn man put his hands_   _in_   _Chin_   _and_   _Jnana_   _mudra, loading_   _another attack_   _devastating of Mantra._   _This time, instead of firing a single beam of Mantra to my direction, it caused it to split into multiple smaller rays but with destructive power intact._   _I had to make an effort to ski them but I got it_   _and this time none of them hit me._

 **"LET US PUT YOUR SKILLS TO THE TEST"**   _the unhappy man spoke to me with his voice so stupidly full of ego._

 **"** LET´S NOT"  _I answered with hatred._

 _He returned to throw me a few stars and rays of mantra, followed by a_   _few_   _spheres._   _Finally I had it right in front_   _from my;_   _I was_   _a few thousand kilometers from the statue, which was massively larger than mine._   _Comparing the sizes, if the planet Gaia were_   _an average city..._   _that thing was a_   _whole_   _continent._

 _I charge with all my wrath a single blow,_   _with my 3 right arms, right in the center of_   _his forehead..._

**[FURY!]**

**PAAAAAAAAMMMMMMM!**

_Impact with a force impossible to calculate that ends up_   _breaking at least that small part of the statue, however I do not stop and_   _continue to_   _push the blow in order to drill it... until I get it._

_And I went inside the statue._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

EVENT HORIZON

_Peaceful._

_It was the only_   _way to describe this site._

 _An extensive sky that extends as far as the eye can see, with warm and relaxing colors and the purest air you can imagine._   _The_   _most impressive_   _of all_   _was that I was not standing on any piece of land or any construction... my feet were touching, literally, a floor made of_   _HEAVEN,_   _with the detail of generating ripples similar to standing water when walking._   _It was a simply perfect and divine environment, which seemed to have no end or_   _limit_   _that could be perceived with the senses,_   _could not expect less than a pocket dimension._

_But I'm not here to admire the atmosphere._

_I'm here for my daughter, to get her back from that bastard..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

" **YOU HAVE EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS** "...  _and_   _talking about the bastard._

 _A sudden_   _tower of Mantra is created a few meters away from me and it materializes_   _as the most powerful being in the whole universe ..._

 _the_   _supreme ruler and creator of it ..._

 _in a_   _few words: the true god._

**CHAKRAVARTIN**

**"I PRAISE YOU"** _he said calmly and began to levitate towards_   _me._

 _A face that was the mix of masculine_   _and feminine_   _features, his blond-platinum hair was combed back and covered by a golden crown that covered his entire head._   _I wore a tunic_   _made_   _of fabrics_   _golden ones that covered both legs, the waist and the middle of the chest._   _He was quite_   _thin_   _and tall, even more so than me._   _From_   _his back_   _were 22_   _arms arranged in various_   _Mudra_   _positions,_   _only_   _2 of them holding ceremonial scepters made of solid gold, while the main arms were in prayer position._   _After_   _his back but not connected_   _to it, there was a ring_   _formed by_   _a set of arms_   _similar_   _to those of the statue, each of them_   _also_   _made of solid gold._

 _My form had changed once again, now it was my normal size with the exception of my 6 huge arms reinforced with a mantra and gold armor, making it look like I_   _had_   _giant gauntlets, my skin also returned to its normal color and like my clothes._   _This transformation received the name of:_

**۞ MANTRA ASURA OF THE 6 ARMS ۞**

**_"_**   **YOU ARE INDEED THE ONE TO INHERIT THIS WORLD**   ** _"_**   _said while making gestures with his arms_   **"GAIA ... MUST BE LED BY ONE OF ITS OWN"**   _His hand pointed towards me "_   **NOW**   **THAT YOU HAVE BECOMES**   **A PERFECT BEING**   **, I MAY NOW LEAVE THIS WORLD, AND SAVE OTHER WORLDS IN NEED OF MY GUIDANCE.**   **COME AND**   **JOIN**   **YOUR**   **DAUGHTER"**

 _From his left hand_   _a small_   _silver sphere_   _was generated, which floated towards me as it increased in size, and once it was level with the ground it disintegrated into multiple particles releasing whoever was inside it..._

_Mithra... my little daughter._

_Nothing had changed in her._   _Her long black hair, styled with a straight style behind him that reached up to her waist and_   _with a pair of braids in front, on her head was a decoration similar to a golden tiara that collected her hair._   _Even wore her long_   _ceremonial_   _dress_   _priestess, blue and white colors._

"Father!"  _she shouted running to hug me and of course I corresponded_

 _I surrounded her with my huge main arms, letting her head rest on my shoulder..._   _she had already suffered too much._

 _Then_   _Chakravartin_   _approached us_   _with a satisfying smile._

 **"I AM COUNTING ON YOU"**   _When he was close enough, he bent down and extended his hand, waiting for me to accept._

 _And instead_   _you look_   _or_   _with a_   _surprised expression._   _And how not to do it, it was such_   _an unreal moment._

_The creator god of the entire universe... was giving me that universe so that I could govern it and mold it to my whim._

_I turn_   _my gaze to my daughter_   _and she responds with a small but beautiful smile ... I do not need anything else from her to know that everything is going to be solved._

 _My gaze returns to the supreme god, the muscles of my face relax in a sign of_   _acceptance and I extend my hand..._

**[B]**

**PUNCH!**

With a direct hit on all his stupid face.

"I refuse!" shout with anger at the implications of that proposal

He, who created the malignant beasts Gomah that tormented and murdered countless humans and demigods over billions of years on the planet Gaia.

He, who manipulated me and my ex-partners into his hunger to fulfill his perverse plans.

He, who kidnapped my daughter to use as a recipient to be able to manifest in this world.

He says that wants to leave this universe to travel to different ones and REPEAT IT ALL.

I WONT ALLOW IT!

 **"HOW DARE YOU DEFY ME!"**   _exclaimed as part of the face that hit him was covered and looked at me with hatred._

_The feeling was mutual._

"I will destroy you and your so-called world! "

 **"THAT'S UNLIKELY!"**   _he declare._

 **"** Father!" Mithra spoke to me with a look full of concern.

 _Suddenly_   _the bastard one released a wave of energy that impacted me and my daughter._   _Using my arms I could cover her but soon I realized that this only affected_   _me_   _leaving_   _Mithra intact._   _At the_   _end_   _the energy_   _pushed me several meters_   _while Chakravartin used his powers and_   _returned to lock Mithra in a_   _silver_   _sphere_   _that disappeared in his hand._

 _In the distance, I got up._   _I saw him straight in the eye as my anger activated again, filling me with power;_   _I prepared to attack him._

_Finally the final fight came._

_And I'm going to win it._

_I lunged at him with all my fury to hit him but I use his pulses of Mantra energy to repel me and I take advantage to generate spheres of energy Mantra and threw them towards me, also I create smaller spheres that shot constant rays of Mantra and these constantly moved from horizontal form._

**"I MAY HAVE OVERSTIMATED YOU"**

"Shut your face! _" I shouted angrily._   _I did not care about anything he had to tell me_

 _"_ **I HOPE YOU DON´T DISAPOINT ME ANY FUTHER** _"_

"Shut up!"

_It was a combination of attacks difficult to evade but I managed to do it and based on timely impulses I managed to confront him._

**"GOOD. VERY GOOD"**

"You won´t be laughing for long. Your time is up!"

**"I HAVE HEARD THESE WORDS BEFORE"**

"I refuse to accept your world!"

**"THEN YOUR SHALL RETURN TO NOTHINGNESS!"**

_Using one of his golden canes I try to hit myself with the base of it in the face, but I dodge it and instead hit the ground and it started to crack._   _Once_   _it was completely destroyed I was blinded by an extremely bright light._   _I felt how my feet stopped touching the ground and how my body began to fall towards an abyss opened my eyes to find myself in a fairly familiar place._

_The Naraka._

_Here is_   _where all the souls of the dead go to_   _atone for their sins._   _It consisted_   _endless_   _number of pillars of_   _an_   _intricate designs_   _in from faces tortured to decorated structures that connect to a well bottomless darkness._   _It's still as horrible as I remembered it, because I've been here a couple of times..._

_Dead._

_I direct my vision towards a new golden statue_   _of gigantic proportions._   _I do not stand_   _the time and start attacking her with_   _my quick and heavy Mantra shots._   _Curious, although the statue was not as big as the one I faced in space, my normal size made it seem like we were going back to fight as at the beginning._

_And as at the beginning I'm going to destroy it._

**"IF YOU WILL NOT INHERIT THIS WORLD ... RETURN TO NOTHING!"**  I exclaimed as he attacked me with spheres and rays of Mantra.

"Shut up!"  _I yelled angrily, as every time I had to hear your damn voice._

 _I destroyed and dodged as many_   _of his attacks as I could._   _Once I was close to him, I went straight to his forehead._

**[FURY!]**

_Using the Mantra propulsion from my huge main arms, I hit with a single blow that began to crack the statue._   _However, it did not break like it did the first time, instead it was like breaking a huge glass, with the statue and the space around it painted on it or, to be more exact, it was like when the cabron broke the floor of his pocket dimension and made me fall here._

_Once destroyed, I realize that I am in the same heavenly dimension, at no time did we move and everything was an illusion or a distortion._

_Coming from a god... it does not surprise me._

_And speaking of that damn, was a few meters from me looking at me with annoyance._

_Ready for the second round?_   _I do._

 **"YOU'RE THE REDENDOR!**   **YOU MUST BECOME THE GOD OF THIS WORLD!"**

"Not everything is twisted to your will!"

" **IT**   **IS NECESSARY!**   **YOU MUST ACCEPT YOUR DESTINY!**   **OTHERWISE ... THE WORLD WILL COME TO END!** "

_If that is the case, I have a different destination for you._

_It generates new spheres of Mantra, this time they looked like bubbles with a bright yellow center and starts to throw them at me._   _However, I have an idea and instead of dodging or destroying them I wait for the right moment to hit them and thus return them to him, they impatient in his body causing damage and causing him to lose his balance._

**[Y]**

_I jump back and generate again my multiple golden rings, I charge a lot of Mantra and I throw it towards him in the form of multiple powerful shots coming from the metallic peaks that adorn it. To top it off, I turn the rings into Mantra energy with which I also attack him causing a huge explosion._

_I take advantage of that he is still weak and I charge again against him hitting him with my 6 arms. At a certain moment he recovered and began to generate Mantra energy from the ground. I turn away Faster Stronger nte and see it as creating a giant Mantra column where I was before. If he received that attack it would be very damaged. I repeat the process again, hitting as much as I can until the column of Mantra is generated when I dodge it until it vanishes and I attack again._

" **WEAK. VERY WEAK** "  _he said when suddenly he shoots me with a ray of Mantra that comes from the center of his forehead, hitting me full in the chest and sending me a few meters away. Repeat the attack with that beam and barely managed to dodge it._

_Deciding that the best thing is to keep the distance I start attacking him with my quick and heavy shots, while he throws me again his Mantra spheres that I dodge easily. Change tactics again and generate other small spheres that fire the rays of Mantra, they begin to move horizontally causing them to dodge them by jumping and rolling, however the unhappy man took the opportunity to throw me more Mantra spheres that together with the rays was impossible dodge them all so I received multiple impacts._

_A trap impossible to avoid._

_Unless…_

_I let my anger take hold of me and allow the stored energy to finally be released._

" AAAAHHHH!" and with an scream, I active my...

**Unlimited Mode**

_The unlimited mode, also known as "Trikaya", had saved my life so many times and allowed me to defeat the most powerful of my enemies. It consisted of a mode, not transformation, where the marks on my body emanate a bright light, due to the Mantra that flows through my body and while I am in this state, I am completely invulnerable to any type of attack or damage, I wins unlimited resistance and also increases my strength and power. As it lasted no more than a minute and could only be charged when feeling the adrenaline of the battle should be very careful when to activate it._

_And now was the time._

_The rays of Mantra no longer caused me any harm, as well as the golden Mantra spheres that also began to throw me, barely and tickled me. Leaving to evade the attacks, and or I just concentrated on shooting and hitting it as many times as I could while the unlimited mode lasted._

_Just as it was about to end, the damn attacked again with a pulse of Mantra that separated me several meters. Not counting the short time, that was the trikaya's only weakness: it was immune to all physical and energy damage, but could still be pushed or moved by any attack strong enough. Once the trikaya was deactivated, he returned to shoot me with his transparent spheres and his rays of Mantra._

**"THE SUFFERING TO WHOM THIS WORLD HAS BEEN SEEN SUBMITTED... IT WAS TO CHOOSE MY SUCCESSOR! AND WHO EXCEEDS MY EVIDENCE WILL BE THE REDENDER OF THIS WORLD! "**

_And all the human and demigod lives that perished in the process were part of the plan?_

_DO NOT FUCK ME!_

_Managing to dodge all attacks take the opportunity for punch with all my strength. Again he started to create a Mantra column so I had to move away from the area, followed by dodging new Mantra spheres that were chasing me around the area._

_My instincts tell me that something beneficial is coming for me._

**"WEAK. VERY WEAK "**

_Now!_

**"GO DEAD! "**

**[A]**

Using those words as a signal, I jump and manage to evade another shot of Mantra from his forehead.

**[Y]**

_Taking advantage of the height, I push down with all my strength and I get hit in the face with 3 of my arms you doing to fall again. Again I release a lot of blows to the unhappy and to top it off, I use for the second time the massive attack in which I use my rings to cause a huge damage. Before he could rise, I lashed out with all my strength to beat him._

**[FURY!]**

"AAAAAHHHH! "

**[Y]**

**PUNCH!**

_My arms hit his face but I do not stop just at that, I keep pushing with all my strength while I see how it opens his eyes in a surprised way. He think I was not going to get him damage? In a few seconds the strength of my arms manages to throw it back and a few meters he of stops to grab his face from the area where I hit he. He could feel his fury growing, as if the one clenching his fists and grunting was not a sign of it._

**"GAAAAAAAAHHHHHH"** _his face contorts into a mix of anger and despair. He quickly throws away the gold canes and attacks at full speed towards me, with his fists ready to hit me..._

**PUNCH!**

_I let him do it, but not to hurt me but to stop his movement and so have him right in front of me, to be able to respond with all the strength of my fists._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

" **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!** "

_Our screams sound as we face each other in a multi-armed struggle. Launching hundreds of punches per minute we block each other. Our forces were the same._

_Not by much._

_I charge with even more power in my extra arms, to the point that they break on impact against his. However I could see the surprised expression of the damn when he realized that despite having destroyed those arms of his also ended up cracking._

_I take advantage of the short distance..._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_...I charge my anger on my right arm, making it shine with intense power..._

**[FURY!]**

_...and I connect a hook in the jaw to the damned stupid._

_This rises a few meters, the ring of golden hands behind his back disappears._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_I do not stop and immediately I attack to hit it multiple times in the whole body_

"A world that needs to be directed deserves to come to an end!"  _I shout while continuing my attack._

**[FURY!]**

_And I finish it with a powerful direct blow to your stomach. His face contorts in a grimace of pain and surprise before the impulse sends him rolling several meters into the distance. It looked like an octopus with all those long, thin arms._

_Once it stops, it's not long before it gets up and I'm ready to respond to any attack._

_But this is not going to attack me._

**"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"** _shouts angrily while a lot of Mantra surrounds and begins to rise above the ground "_ **ARROGANT DESTRUCTOR! I SHALL ERASE YOU OF EXISTENCE!"** _It says at the same time that it creates a black sphere in the center with a white glow at the edges._

_Wait... that's not a sphere..._

_...it's a black hole._

_The hole consumes him and begins to suck all the air around me, but I cannot move an inch._

_After a few seconds the hole disappears._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**CRACK!**

_Before the whole area trembles and the hole reappears but now with the colors inverted. However in a few seconds the same white radiance increased its diameter consuming the black part... and this time it was expelling the air instead of absorbing it._

_That meant..._

_Yes. As I supposed._

_He came out of the glowing sphere... with a transformation._

۞ **CHAKRAVARTIN THE CREATOR** ۞

_He was just a little taller than me, his body was also thinner and definitely much more sinister in appearance. It was covered with a shining platinum armor decorated with multiple symbols, with the exception of his chest at the level of the sternum, the throat and half of the face to the nose, since these were black with red lines, same color as his eyes But seeing it better, those were not some red lines..._

_It was his power._

_Once he left the sphere and as soon as his foot touched the ground, the whole environment changed completely. There was nothing... and when I say nothing... I mean literally nothing._

_Empty... it was the best and perhaps only word to describe it._

_I proceed to ignore the environment and its new appearance to charge with all my power and attack it._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_My body is covered with the brightness of the Mantra and I launch myself in direct flight to give it a blow._

_No matter how powerful he becomes... who will win this fight will be me._

_I approached quickly to his position and I see him move his arm, it seemed that he was going to block my attack... well, I will make sure he loses it. Only a few meters away I realized that what he use to block me..._

**[B]**

_It was his finger._

**"WEAK. VERY WEAK** " _he said in a voice more sinister and sharp than before_ **"DIE"**

_From his finger he began to generate a powerful silver-colored Mantra energy, much more powerful than any other attack he has used against me so far. It was such a great power that ended up destroying in pieces the layer of Metallic Meat and Mantra that formed the covering of my arm with which I attack it and the same thing happened with the opposite arm, making me suffer during the process and throwing me several meters backwards._

۞ **VAJRA ASURA** ۞

_I had returned to my main transformation , one in which only my arms from the shoulder to the tips of my fingers are covered with a layer of gold, which allowed me to increase the damage of my attacks and grant protection from enemy attacks. In addition to losing my giant arms, it had also resulted in severe damage to the entire body: various areas of my skin were destroyed leaving depressed and irregular spaces, many others were filled with countless cracks, even had severe burn marks. Finally the golden cover of my arms was also shattered and cracked in some places._

_I saw him directly in the eyes._

_I get enraged and my body is surrounded by orange Mantra energy, representing my original affinity now that I lost my transformation._

_I do not care._

_I do not care if I have to fight again with my arms destroyed and nonexistent, as I have done in the past..._

_I DO NOT THINK LOSING!_

**"YOU SHALL NOT... DEFY ME!"**

_I rush in a direct tackle to the bastard who was now cast Mantra platinum / dark. I manage to throw off a few hits that he seemed to ignore._

**"YOU ARE A FOOL! "**

_And you a fucking manipulative monster!_

**"THE RECKONING HAS COME!"**

_It's fine for me!_

_Quickly the bastard blocks my blows and manages to grab one of my arms, I notice that it has become much faster and more agile than before. He jumps and elevates us several meters then proceeds to throw me down until he hits the ground. It does not end there but with a swooping motion it tries to hit me in the stomach. And I foresee the attack and I can evade it just in time..._

**[B]**

_And I take the opportunity to hit him in the stomach, sending him to fly several meters._

"You 've done enough! The world is not yours to control!"  _I scream with all my fury, which increases my power and I focus on my right arm, in a short time I run to..._

**[Y]**

_I hit him in the center of his stupid face and the impulse pushes him back several meters into the distance accompanied by his cries of pain._

_I start to attack him with my Mantra shots, which have also returned to being Orange-reddish. He takes them full but ignores them while charging against me and once close, it generates new pulses of silver mantra which my instincts scream at me that I must dodge. By jumping I get rid of them and I notice that they had a different characteristic: they were waves of cutting energy._

**"ON THE CONTRARY, I CREATED IT "**

_And what does it matter? The fact that you have created life does not mean that you have the right to treat it as you please, moreover... IT DOES NOT GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO MAKE IT SUFFER AND KILL IT WHEN YOU HOPE OR BORROW IT!_

_I keep evading its sharp waves while continuing with my rapid and heavy shots. Until he changed tactics again and proceeded to create some strange Mantra swords on behind he... which quickly went to my direction and hit me, causing me intense pain and making me fall._

_How many attacks have this lunatic?_

_Come back to me. I get up and seeing that I can´t evade this attack I use my Mantra's pulse to damage it and destabilize it. It was a very useful attack but I had to use it with caution. It consisted of a small but powerful pulse of Mantra of anger that I generated when rotating on my axis, ideal to harm my enemies or take them off, but I had the problem that after using it once I had to wait a few seconds to do it again because it caused me fatigue. I could only use it continuously if I accessed my unlimited mode._

_I proceeded to hit him with all my might and even though I connected several attacks, it was an achievement to recover and use his own pulse of Mantra to make me lose my balance. Then he attacked me with 2 powerful kicks, the first one I was able to stop with my arms but the second although I stopped covering him he used his Mantra to enhance it and managed to push me several meters backwards._

**"THE SUFFERING THIS WORLD HAS SEEN..."**

_He returned to create new swords of Mantra, more than the previous time and I throw them directly towards me. Quickly take evasive action and I managed to avoid the attack, if any of them struck me it would have been fatal._

_But the thing does not end there._

**"WAS ALL TO CHOOSE MY HEIR!"**

_Create a massive sphere of silver Mantra and throw it straight at me. I could not dodge it so I went straight to her..._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_I connect several blows against it and I destroy it. Without stopping I move towards him, who prepares to give me a blow, I do the same..._

**[Y]**

_I'm faster and my fist hits his jaw, causing an orange liquid to shoot out the other side of it... it was his blood; sending it flying several meters and causing it to fall. I run towards his direction and take the opportunity to reload my Mantra of anger and proceed to hit him again in the face, pushing him another few meters into the distance._

**"WHY SO ANGRY?"**

_AND EVEN QUESTIONS DAMNED BASTARD?!_

_Use your powers to paralyze time and me with it, create a lot of those swords. Then allow time to advance and they all impact against me. It was very painful but even though they pierced my skin, my regeneration took care of repairing the biggest damages. He comes back to me using the waves of cutting mantra and I avoid them jumping or dodging while I attack him with my quick shots._

_He approaches me and paralyzes time again. He adjusts himself in position, he lets the time run again and he throws a direct blow to my face._

**[B]**

_I interfere with another blow and our fists collide. Try to grab my head_

**[B]**

_But I put my arm to protect myself. He turns on his own axis, throwing me, teleports himself and reappears in the direction he sent me ready to hit me._

**[B]**

_Turning my body in the air, I use the inertia to take him by one arm and rearrange him to whip his head on the ground. But the damn one teleports again. I look for it on my right and I can´t find it, I look for it on my left and I see it half a meter from my sitting in a crouching position, with my fist on my chin and looking at me curiously. I put away he and resumed my fast shooting attack mantra._

_Suddenly it comes back to haunt me and attacks me with its cutting mantra waves which I dodge as best as I can even though they impact me. In a moment he stays still and I run quickly to try to hit him but I see how a lot of dark Mantra gathers in him and with my instincts screaming that I run out of his area just in time to see as a powerful black Mantra column It is created from the ground around it. Then it moves towards my direction and connects a powerful direct blow to my stomach that throws me to meters. I recover in the air and run straight to him, who surprises me by creating a giant silver Mantra sphere and throwing it against me._

"AAAAAHHHH!"

**Unlimited Mode**

_I activate my Trikaya again and allow the sphere to hit me without causing me any harm, only making me stagger. I continue towards his direction and he sends me new Mantra swords that hit me but they disintegrate immediately without damaging me, it only destabilizes me a bit._

_Is it that the imbecile does not know that in this mode I am totally invulnerable to attacks?_

_Not impossible. What he is looking for is to stop me long enough until my unlimited mode is over and to resume the severe attacks._

_Well I will not leave it easy._

_Even with the Trikaya I decide to dodge all his attacks and go straight to the one who waits for me preparing another ultra powerful blow with Mantra, with the intention not to harm me but to separate myself from him until my way is over. I get close enough and instead of receiving the impact I dodge again..._

**[B]**

_I take it and hit him right in his stomach..._

**[Y]**

_I take another chance and hit him again in the jaw, pushing him several meters._

**"RESISTANCE IS FUTILE! "**

_That remains to be seen ... WE FINISH THIS!_

**[FURY!]**

_I charge with all my direct anger towards him, taking advantage of the power of my Trikaya..._

**[Y]**

**PUNCH!**

_Impact with my right arm a powerful blow to his stomach but the unhappy does not even move a millimeter, even looks at me with mockery._

_That will be his downfall._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

_I concentrate much more energy Mantra in my fist..._

**[FURY!]**

_I manage to sink his stomach a few centimeters... now he shows a surprised expression._

_I rearrange the position of my feet as I concentrate a massive amount of Mantra my hit. I even shine its metallic armor as if it were melting._

_I return to rearrange the position of my feet and punch harder, causing her to be thrown some blood orange behind his back. Worried, he grabs my arm with one of his hands as he pushes my face with the other in a completely useless attempt to get rid of him._

_It all comes down to this._

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  _the scream coming out of my throat is unnatural, a clear representation of all the anger and hatred that flood my body._

_And it's time to release them_

**[FURY!]**

_I concentrate all my power in my fist and I can push it back after just a few meters. Right in the center of your stomach, you will find a powerful red flash..._

**PAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!**

_A second later that red flash explodes and expands into a gigantic Mantra attack of wrath that covers the entire body of Chakravartin. The attack was a powerful and immeasurable energy stream of red, yellow and orange, with the appearance of fire and electricity that flowed from the epicenter point and covered a diameter of 10 meters. Meanwhile the unlimited mode is disabled._

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

_It was the sound of the damned platinum armor, my attack had managed to crack it, and he did not move from its position beyond the short distance after it hit him and exploded the massive attack._

_Once a few seconds passed, the current of energy was reduced to extinction._

_"_ **WHAT?!"** _She exclaimed in surprise, was touching the ground but apparently it was difficult to stand_ **"IMPOSIBLE! "**

_Advance towards him with arms up, looking him in the eyes with all my hatred._

"This end now! "

_He threw himself directly at me..._

**[B]**

_but I could intercept him with a blow to the face. Followed by it was a mutual exchange of punches and kicks between both without advantage for any._

_In a moment I managed to grab him by one leg and hit him hard against the ground. I threw a blow towards the head but I manage to evade it and kick it out of balance. Then he tackled me, making us roll on the ball until I could separate and take advantage of it to grab him by the head..._

**[Y]**

**[Y]**

_and hit it twice on the ground ._

_I got on top of him, preventing him from escaping_

"I understand it all now!"

**[Y]**

_I brutally hit his head and continued with a series of wild blows._

**[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

"The real reason for my wrath! "

**[Y]**

**[X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B] [X] [B]**

_Unexpectedly, he got up and hit a blow against my jaw, pushed me to the right and after a few turns he managed to get on top of me and immobilize me._

" **YOU ARE NOT WORTHY!** "  _Said while I was unloading a series of powerful blows making me bleed._

**[Y]**

_I stopped him with a powerful grip on his face while pushing him back. He tried to do the same to me but I was stronger._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

"I could not stand it! "

_He attacks me with 2 kicks, but I took advantage of the second one and I was able to catch his leg, which attracted him to me..._

**[Y]**

_I give him a blow to the face that makes him retreat a few meters. Now he had a great difficulty to stay on his feet but when he got it quickly he hit me in the face. I counterattack... using my head._

**PUNCH!**

_His blow hit my forehead at the same time I push my head forward with force._

**CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!**

_Which caused the arm I used to hit me to crack even more as the energy of my blow went from his fist to his shoulder. I even saw dozens of small pieces of platinum shoot out in all directions._

**"AAAAAHHH!"** _she screams in agony, his powers and strength have decreased considerably, now it was very difficult to stand **"**_ **NO!"**

"There is always some fool who want to rule the world!"

**[B]**

I connect a direct blow to his face that again makes him retreat a few meters.

"Always forcing others to do what they can do for themselves!"

_He tries to get up... he barely manages to squat._

" **HOW CAN YOU BE SO POWERFUL?"**

**[B]**

_I connect a left hook that throws it back into the air and makes it go back._

**"I AM... THE ONLY... GOD"** _says making a massive effort to get up. This time he succeeds and charges his body with his silver Mantra. It rushes at full speed towards me..._

**PUNCH!**

_I allow his blow to hit my face... but that hardly does anything more than make me take a step back._

_Quickly I take his forearm with my hand and feeling how my Trikaya activates again, I squeeze it little by little with all my strength..._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

**CRACK!**

_Until I get to crush him and the howl of pain._

"That's why... I don´t pray to no one"  _my whole body is covered by a flaming glow of Mantra red but where more power is concentrated is in my fists that shiny with a powerful white light giving the appearance of metal or rock heated to red hot._

**[FURY!]**

My right fist impacts on his stomach, making him curl.

"Nor will be pray for me!"

**[FURY!]**

My left fist hits another rising hook in his jaw, lifting him a few inches.

"But... above all else... "  _I let my anger flow and I charge much more Mantra in my right fist_ "I will never... forgive you..."

**[FURY!]**

"FOR MAKING MY DAUGHTER CRY! "

**[Y]**

**PUNCH!**

_I unload the blow in the middle of his face and I push him back several meters. In just a few seconds a small glow appears on his chest and from it comes a golden sphere that bounces a couple of times against the ground before rolling and stopping. The sphere grows and from it my little daughter Mithra comes out, it fills me with happiness to know that she is safe._

_That damn guy stands up_

**"THIS IS NOT MY DESTINY"**   _he said with agony_.

_I have a different destiny for you._

"This is your end!"  _charge with all my energy into direct_

_This will be the final blow._

"Wait!"

_I stop abruptly, or rather someone stops me._

_Mithra_

_She advanced until she was between me and Chakravartin, arms outstretched, doing her best not to attack him._

_Why?_

"If you kill him, all the Mantra will be lost!"  _She looked at me with despair and sadness_  "Without Mantra you cannot survive! "

.

.

.

.

.

_That…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I already knew_

"But…"

_And he had accepted it before._

"You will still live"  _I tell Mithra while I_ dodge  _it, returning to my goal._

"FATHER!"  _the cry of my daughter full of sadness makes me close my eyes._

_For a father, that kind of screaming causes even more damage than the most powerful of attacks._

_I open them again while I let go of all the anger that takes over me filling me with energy._

_And I mean ALL MY WRATH_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! "

_THIS WILL BE THE FINAL HIT!_

**[Y]**

**PUNCH!**

_Impact directly on his face reaching to sink it. Without stopping I continue sending more and more energy to my blow..._

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

**[B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B] [B]**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[[[FURY!]]]**

**PRAAAAAAAAAAAMCK!**

I bust half of his head.

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"**

_He screams in agony while from the destroyed part of his skull come several dozens of thick red-black ropes... they were the essence and power, which fly in multiple directions before disappearing completely._

_A second later, the body also disappears in a small explosion._

_My unlimited mode is over._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Like everything._

_The pocket dimension slowly begins to appear, giving way to the view of space full of stars._

_I feel my daughter lean against my back._

_Is crying._

_"_ Why do you always act so recklessly…?"  _she asks and I do not know what to answer._

_A sudden glow emanates from my body._

_I'm about to disappear_

"No"  _she exclaims Mithra sadly, much more than before "_ I didn´t want this to happen... that´s why I... _"_

_I turn around and look at her eyes. Those beautiful purple eyes equal to those of their mother, who in the past received me so full of brightness every time I returned home now they receive me with pain and sadness... and it is I who is causing them._

_I really am the worst._

_But…_

_"_ I... I couldn't bear to see you suffer _" I tell her with sincerity._

_No exist father, who deigns to call himself as such, able to endure even for a moment and to see his children suffer or allow them to suffer._

"Stupid"  _says Mithra while crouches at her. I do not blame her._

_I'm definitely the most stupid being in this whole universe_

_But at least this universe is now safe._

_She is safe._

_Small rivers of tears form from their eyes and run down their cheeks. With my left hand I caress her face and she turns to see me._

_"_ No more crying _" I say softly as she grabs my arm with her little hands "_ Smile _" clings to me with more strength and rubs her mussel against my hand. Even with the gold coating I can feel its warm skin and the warmth of it._

_I lift my head as I look at the beautiful space, illuminated by countless bright stars. I close my eyes…_

_Soon I will be one with it._

_"_ My wrath... is finally... _"_

_Down my head and I see my daughter for the last time._

_My eyes return to their original color._

_"gone"_

_Mithra turns to see me and her lips form a smile. The most beautiful I have ever seen on her face._

_The best gift I could have received before I left._

_In a few seconds my arm disappears. Mithra's smile also does it..._

"Yes"  _she says softly and she smiles again. Even with everything that has happened to him, she could smile again._

_Really she is strong._

_Even more than me._

"Durga _" I say my wife's name for the last time in this life_ "I´ll be home... soon _"_

_Finally... my body disintegrates._

_I have died._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Empty._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I could not feel anything_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I could not hear anything._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_I coudn't see anything._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_But everything was at peace._

_This is what the cycle of reincarnation implies._

_Once you die you should wait in a very similar state to sleep until your soul lodges in a new body._

_Of course without any memory of your previous life._

_But it marks a new beginnin ._

_I just hope that the new life that I live will be able to meet Durga..._

_and together we can bring Mithra._

_Yes... it's definitely going to happen, I feel it._

_I just have to wait..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..._ **

_What?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_It must have been my imagination..._

**_My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call…_ **

_Ok, I'm totally sure it's not my imagination._

_Not to say that it is COMPLETELY IMPOSSIBLE to hear other voices while you are DEAD._

**_I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar..._ **

_WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING!_

_What is a familiar?_

_Why, in short, are you mentioning a deity?_

_Why do you mention a pentagon with powers?_

_How can I hear that voice?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_And why that voice sounds exactly like that of Mithra?_

**_Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!_ **

_What the...?!_

_I can´t think of anything else while a sudden and powerful flash blinds my nonexistent eyes._

_My body hits an earthy surface and every part of it is flooded in a gigantic amount of pain..._

_Which should be impossible considering that I'm dead..._

_Or not?_

_I quickly open my eyes._

_I can feel._

_I can hear._

_I can see._

_The texture of the earth and the grass under my body._

_The sound of numerous voices that by their tone were of boys and teenage girls._

_A lot of black smoke... as if an explosion had happened._

_Does that mean they attacked me... or are they going to attack me?_

_I try to stand up but my muscles barely respond; my whole body hardly moves a few centimeters. Something like this would be impossible given my metal flesh and my internal mechanical components._

_WHAT DEMONS DID I DO?!_

_The smoke begins to clear... I will not risk anything. I will continue to strive and as soon as I recover the mobility I will launch into attack._

_If they think I'm going to fall without fighting, they're wrong._

_Dead or alive... anger is still the source of my power._

_The smoke is finally removed._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A girl? A human?_

_She seemed to be the same age as Mithra in terms of appearance, around 13. She was wearing a white shirt with buttons, a short black skirt. She wore long black socks that go up to the thighs and shoes of the same color. Behind her back she wore a long black cloak with a brooch, with the drawing of a pentagram, it was golden in color and apparently it served as a tie of the cloak on the collar of her shirt. Finally her face was a bright peach color and her hair and eyes were pink..._

_How exotic._

_I noticed that there were many other young people several meters away from me, only the pinkish girl was the closest, and they had clothes very similar to hers . A uniform maybe? I also noticed that many of those young people had unreal colored hair at least for human standards. Finally, many of them had an animal with them. Will they be pets? Some were strange. I could see dogs, cats and various birds, a mole, a small orange frog and so on. But I also get to see a kind of lizard red with the tip of the tail emanating fire, a gigantic blue-winged reptile that looked like those dragons of the stories that Durga read to our daughter when she was little, but the strangest of all was a creature that I would only describe as a huge eyeball with thin protuberances._

_On behalf of the entire Mantra, where the hell am I?_

_I could see a huge structure made of polished gray rock with some adornments, windows and small adjacent structures but it did not look at all like the buildings of Shinkoku Trastrium, the city that was my home. I saw some trees and a great wall of polished rock, all within a grassy plain without cease._

_The girl was standing in front of me and looked at me with a mixture of astonishment and annoyance ... as if the power to feel those emotions had not betrayed me before._

_But before I could say anything..._

"WHO ARE YOU?! DEMONS WHY AM I HERE AND WHAT DID THEY MAKE ME!?" _I scream letting my fury go afloat, causing the girl to take a few steps back scared and practically everyone else will get scared of the impression. Even if it's about human children being thrown on the ground without moving is not a situation that makes me happy, not to mention that if I am where and how I am, it means that these children can do "something"._

"Louise, what were you thinking? Called a commoner wild with the "familiar invocation" "  _question anyone and everyone but the girl who was watching started laughing, forgetting the previous scare._

_At least we all speak the same language._

"I... I've just made a small mistake!"  _The girl in front of me, who apparently was called Louise, shouted with a refined voice._

_To be honest, it scares me... that girl has a voice equal to Mithra's, just by changing the accent. She should be the voice that I heard before ending here._

_After an exchange of words the girl went to talk to a man with strange hair and dressed in deep blue clothes who carried a small backpack on his shoulder and held a wooden cane._

_I could feel a melancholy coming from him._

_My head is aching. I just hope that everything that is happening and the situation I am in is not the result of my reincarnation... which I doubt because it was an extremely short time as I learned it in the M oksha of P urushartha ._

_For my luck, my body begins to respond and I get on my knees. I was just about to get up when I saw the pink haired woman approach me; Even on my knees I was taller than her. Her face expressed annoyance and resignation and for my luck although it sounded like Mithra did not look like her. That if it had been traumatizing._

"Hey"  _the girl was met with a look of confusion on my part "_ You should consider yourself lucky. Normally a nobleman would never do this in all his life"  _Noble, does he refer to behavior?_

_Using a small wooden stick the girl undulates it in my direction and touches my forehead with it, says a few words before bringing her hand to my face, it was quite small and soft, holds my chin and brings her lips towards..._

**[Y]**

_I move my head and prevent her lips from connecting with mine. I do not know what the hell is happening here ... but I'm definitely NOT GOING TO KISS a girl that sounds like MY DAUGHTER._

**[Y]**

"Stay still"

_But she is insistent._

**[Y]**

**[Y]**

**[Y]**

_By this point she is screaming at me. It reminds me of Mithra the few times he got angry; the difference is that my daughter was adorable and this girl is annoying. I need to get answers or get out of here. Finally I recover control of my body and I can stand up. Many exclaim surprised by my height and not a few girls blush to see my muscles. I decide to ignore them, I do not have time for male pride._

_I walk towards the adult man, who as I heard was a teacher, which means 2 things: one this place is a school or some kind of institution and two, I can speak with an authority to know what the hell is going on here. I see clearly as he tightens his wooden stick more tightly in addition to tense muscles of the arms and legs, clear sign to prepare for anything that might arise, even escape if necessary._

_This man was in a war._

_Halfway down the road I feel a blow behind my head. It did not hurt but the curiosity about who dared to make such uselessness was bigger and I turned to see the pink girl who was missing a shoe and who, anger flooded all her face and spirit, starts screaming at me. I decide to ignore it and return to my path only to feel a second blow that knowing where it comes from I do not even pay attention, while all the other young people continue with their mockery._

_Just as I was about to speak to the man my instincts shouted that I was in danger and quickly turned around._

**BOOM!**

_An explosion hits my chest and makes me close my eyes. I was not strong enough to harm myself but to destabilize me. I hear how some steps approach at high speed._

_Suddenly I feel a new weight on my body..._

_And a few lips pressing against mine._

_Oh no!_

_I open my eyes to the screaming girl with her arms around my neck. Apparently I had picked up and jumped to get to me and kiss me._

_This is horrible to say the least I AM KISSING AN GIRL THAT SOUNDS LIKE "MY DAUGHTER"!_

_Immediately I use my arms to pull her away from me and hold her in the air. She sees me with a face of satisfaction besides that her anger begins to reduce significantly. But how the hell does that have to do with kissing me...?_

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG! " I  _release the girl and scream in pain, but not any pain. This was definitely THE MOST STRONG AND CONCENTRATED PAIN I had ever felt in my life. Right in the back of my left hand could sense like the heat of a supernova were burning inside out, but although there was the epicenter could feel expanded to the rest of the body while smoke from my body. I release the girl and I watch to see my extremity._

_And I'm surprised_

_First: the gold coating on my arms had disappeared, leaving no trace of it. It was something that only happened if I voluntarily deactivated my Vajra transformation... and only deactivated that mode during the time of peace that happened with my family._

_Second: all the marks on my arm that served as channels to transmit Mantra had disappeared. In its place it had a smooth but bronzed skin._

_Third and last: some strange marks began to come out of my left hand horizontally. They were not like my previous ones, they looked like a writing in a language I can´t understand._

ᚷᚢᚾᛞᛟᛚᚠ

_Just when the marks end the pain it also does it and I only reach to look at the pink one with anger before my conscience returns to vanish._

_In what situation do I reincarnate?_

POINT OF VIEW: FEMALE NARRATOR

Asura, who until recently had defeated the supreme god and creator of his universe, avenged the death of his wife and saved his daughter, was in a problematic situation.

After having died and returned to life in a strange place with even stranger people, he received the unexpected kiss of a girl whose voice is equal to that of his daughter.

Strange marks appeared on his left hand as he noticed that his body had changed considerably.

What unexpected journey awaits the man who is capable of killing gods with the power of his wrath?

.

.

.

**_ZERO´S WRATH_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> INFORMATION SUPER IMPORTANT!
> 
> Very good to all of you readers, I am VIRUS-GO and here I bring you a fanfic that I have wanted to write for a long time but I could not find the inspiration to do it well. It was not until m and read (translated from English) the fanfic tion " Storms Overhead " author " Lione ' Tabuukilla ' Fortuna ', which is a crossover between "Familiar of Zero" anime and video game "inFAMOUS" I finally could find the necessary inspiration; a fanfic that by the way I qualify with an EXTREMELY BIG, PURE AND BRILLIANT PLATINUM MEDAL, because it is one of the best fanfics that I have read in my life and I recommend it to anyone.
> 
> Now I am going to answer some important questions at this moment that surely they can be doing:
> 
> If you say that "Storms Overhead" inspired you, does it mean you're going to copy his story but with the new characters?
> 
> R = NEVER!!! That was one of the most beautiful stories I have ever read and I will only use it as a reference to do mine; Of course, some situations may be similar (although practically 90% of Family of Zero fanfics involving another invoked character do) but I will always make sure that I am creating my story, because my goal is that you all enjoy it but my goal is for this story to become, comparable at least, with Storms Overhead.
> 
> Is there any other influence or just that fanfic? R = I've also been influenced by other great fanfics like "The blade of the void" by the author "DestrinBriar" which presents a crossover with Megaman Saga Zero , "Unfamliliar" by the author "Cpl_Facehugger" which presents a crossover with [PROTOTYPE] , in addition to other fanfics . The main problem with these and those not mentioned is that they are extremely great stories but that their authors never finished them.
> 
> CLARIFY: I am quite sure that there are stories even better than " Storms Overhead " however are crossovers Familiar of Zero with anything of which I have no knowledge (Fate/stay, ELDEL Scrolls-Skyrim, SpecOps: The line are crossover examples more famous and successful ) not to mention that they could severely modify what I already have planned to do with the story and I run the risk that if some idea or concept I find so excellent could somehow end up doing plagiarism of the same (I realize it or not). Although as I mentioned earlier this story is mainly inspired by "Storms Overhead" so expect references to it.
> 
> Every when you update? R = It would be a fallacy to say that publishes chapters every few day, besides my college career (Medicine) m and consumes a lot of time. I can not promise sub go a chapter every so often but if I promise to give evidence that this story has not been abandoned, the men you once every 2 moon is.
> 
> Will there be romance, ecchi, harem? R = Yes, yes, maybe.
> 
> What medium do you rely on to make the fanfic: light novels, manga or anime? R = Mainly the novels as they will contribute to the story more extension, not to say that it will address the issues and situations in a much more serious and difficult way as we saw in the anime (because apart from changes in the plot, the anime it is a "soft" version of what the characters really lived in the light novel), but I will make an effort to introduce elements of the anime that I consider to be pleasant and necessary in the fanfic.
> 
> How extensive, in words per chapter and chapters, do you plan to do the fanfic? R = In terms of words I'm not sure, I 'm guided by the pages I fill in a Word document and for me an acceptable chapter is at least 10 pages with narrow margins. And as for the number of chapters, I hope to reach a minimum of 50.
> 
> Will you use OCs (original characters) and OoC (characters out of character)? R = The safest thing is that you create some necessary OCs for the plot and as for OoC it will sometimes happen but only for a specific reason and a specific situation, with its due explanation. I also plan to give some more history and participation to some characters.
> 
> END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> "This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 7, 2019"


	2. Starting from cero

**Credits to their respective authors:**

· "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.

· "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom company.

· OC characters are my authorship.

· History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.

Annotations:

"The dialogues are shown between quotation marks"

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

_Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

_{Words in brackets_   _and in italics_   _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Words in bold indicate**   **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]**  they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!**   **PUNCH!**   **BOOM!**  Indicate sound effects

**Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**

"Part 1 "Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 2: "Starting from cero"

It was a room.

A room whose furniture indicated the social status of who they belonged. Solid and beautiful pieces of wood carved and gleaming with various details and decorations. There was a wardrobe, a dresser, a small round table with 2 chairs, a cabinet with showcases and of course a bed, but this one was of 4 posts with white curtains.

Inside it was a girl who slept with a calm expression. It was not until the rays of sunlight passed through her window that she started to wake up.

"Munyaaaa" is the soft sound that comes out of your little lips. She carves her eyes while slowly regaining the senses. Suddenly she opens them when she remembers the day she is in "Today is the day" she said in a slightly sad voice, knowing exactly what that calendar date meant, but quickly changing to a certain expression "Yes, today I will show everyone that I am not a zero" she said in a voice full of courage and determination rising from the bed.

She wipes her face with some towels, combs her long pink hair, dresses in her uniform and goes to the window. There is a moment to admire the pentagon-shaped fortress that makes up its school, with a main tower in the middle and the corridors are connected from the main tower to each of the smaller towers at the corners. A magnificent structure that only the nobles could build.

Noble. That term in which she turned her whole life.

Be a noble

Although it was practically already, I could not prove it like everyone else did. And the worst thing is that they made fun of her for that reason.

But today I was going to change.

Walk to your desk and see the multitude of books, scrolls and writings accumulated in the: "Advanced invocation magic circles", "Family invocation: theory and practice", "How to properly recite an invocation spell", "The flow of the magic in the body volume I: position and movement of the arms and the wand ", " The flow of magic in the body volume I I : position and movement of the torso and legs "," History and notes of the invocations more outstanding, "were some of the few titles that could be seen. She would have to return them later, but for more than 3 months she had squeezed these and much more for a single purpose.

Summon a familiar.

Taking a small paper that contained the words that I select as the most appropriate for the invocation, she went to her door and with a soft breath opened it.

_Nothing will ruin this day._

"Look, if it's not our dear Louise the Zero" said a woman in a burlesque tone.

 _Except her._  She thought with distaste the girl named Louise as she saw the other woman. So excited was she that she had completely forgotten about her nemesis.

Kirche Augusta Frederica von Anhalt Zerbst.

A long red hair stretched down her back, same color shared by her provocative eyes. Her whole face was the definition of beauty and sensuality. Her skin was a completely natural brown and her body possessed a perfect figure of envy that accentuated with her great height, she was easily the tallest girl in the place. But of her body, the most remarkable were her large breasts the size of a melon; She herself made them stand out even more by keeping the 2 top buttons that make up her uniform unbuttoned.

A growl came out of Louise's throat before she regained her composure and looked down at the red-haired woman with disdain "I suppose you've run out of men to seduce Zerbst and that's why you come to me and say nonsense" she said in a voice of complete security.

Instead of being offended the other woman just smiled even more "Well and... Where did you plan to go today?" She said receiving a small raised eyebrow of the pink.

"Did you hit your head while you were coaxing someone? I'm going to summon my familiar!" she said with determination, receiving a burlesque face.

"Do you mean it? The burned earth resulting from explosions does not count as a familar, did you know?" the redhead said, widening her smile even more.

"It's a waste of time to talk to you" Louise said before turning around and walking towards the dining room, having breakfast and then going to the courtyard designated for the invocation, ignoring any other words that the redhead said.

VESTRI COURT

There was a crowd of young students, all dressed in black capes. Many were talking mainly about what family they would like to have and only a few were silent for their own reasons. On the ground, drawn on the ground, was a circle with a pentagram.

An adult stood in front of the crowd of young people drawing his attention. It was Professor Jean Baptiste from Colbert

"At last the day of the invocation ceremony has arrived" he said with an authentic smile "Even though this is your first exam as second year students, it is also a sacred day for you. As you know over 6000 years ago in which our Founder Brimir gave us the magic us nobles, he ordered the construction of this Academy and established the ritual invocation. The ritual has 2 reasons: first provide the most suitable familiar for the magician, with his servant and eternal. And the second: it is to definitively establish the main elementary alignment of each one"

Many resumed talking to each other, either asking again what they would invoke or thanking their founder for the blessing of magic and relatives.

"Oh the emotion" someone spoke behind her, it was Zerbst "I wonder what great family you would invoke"

"Leave me alone" replied Louise, who was still reading the lines I selected for the ritual.

"Very well, now we will proceed" said the teacher as he took out a small parchment from his brown backpack. In it were all the names of the second year students on the left side along with a space on the right to write down the names of the relatives and thus keep a record. "All must go to the front and be located in the middle of the circle, remember that this serves to allow a better conduction of magic, but still do your best. Then recite your invocation lines and when your relative is present perform the union of the contract. When they end up with the rest of their classmates, do you have any doubts?" Before the denial of all the young people, he smiled and continued. "In that case, the first one will be..."

Louise was not paying attention to most of the invocations. She already knew that most would only invoke something that easily fell into the classification of pets while the teacher told the student what elemental affinity represents. She looked up a bit and saw that his assumptions were correct: dogs, cats, birds were the predominant thing, she also saw a turtle and a snake. At one point she saw a boy with brown, spiky hair had summoned a creature called basically a giant eye with protuberances. Many were surprised by that.

"A nightmare, great" was what a student said.

"Really great" the professor said.

"If some day I come to invoke something like that, it will be the humiliation of my life" it was what a girl expressed a few meters from Louise.

Montmorency Margarita La Fere de Montmorency.

It was a young girl with blond hair, combed in a curly and long style with 2 strands falling on her forehead and with a large red ribbon tied around her hair. Her blue eyes shone like the water of a small lake. Like other students, she has the same clothing format. Instead of white socks, use a pair of socks similar to those of Louise and black school shoes. After Zerbst, she was the second person who bothered Louise the most.

"If you invoke something, then an adorable and beautiful creature will appear, Montmorency" was what a boy with the appearance of a gallant after the aforementioned said.

Guiche Armand de Gramont.

He was a young man with blond hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a white blouse with ruffled collar under a long black cape. His clothes show his bare chest and she wears a pair of violet pants. Everyone who knew him could characterize it for 2 things: his wand that had the shape of an artificial rose and the fact that he was a coquettish womanizer.

"Of course!" the girl answered for sure.

"The relatives that are always invoked are the most suitable for their masters" Guiche said in a conceited but cheerful way, they could even see small shines around his body "For example, I will be..."

"Following"

"Oh?" was what Guiche said while they cut his monologue and realized that it was his turn to do the invocation so he went to the center of the circle "I am Guiche Armand de Gramont, Mr. Colbert" He started to speak but they were not words of invocation, he was just showing off while doing exaggerated body movements "Let me invoke a familiar that would be engraved in the history of this school ... and that will also have my fame and my...! "

"Stop bragging. There are many students left after you" the teacher had to force him to finish.

"Very good" Guiche said as he cleared his throat and began to recite his lines while continuing to make his movements. "Always acting as our guide, the great Brimir, brings a great servant who is worthy of Guiche the Bronze!" At that moment the earth began to tremble "Respond to my divine invocation!" The land in front of Guiche began to crack before a small mound of earth was formed and it came out... a giant brown mole with a blue triangle in front "EH?! "

"A mole Mr. Gramont, this indicates that his main magical affinity is the earth element" said the teacher while writing down the result "Pass the next as soon as he finishes fixing the circle" said proceeding to perform a small spell of earth to level the ground .

The next was Montmorency, who like all the others stood right in the middle of the circle and taking out his wand proceeded to say her lines.

"Great Founder who has blessed us with magic and whose blood runs through our body... Listen to my call and give me my familiar!"

Like other invocations, a small amount of light emanated from the lines of the circle"staff and concentrated on a small sphere from which the girl's relative emerged: an orange frog.

"Very well Miss Montmorency, this indicates that its affinity is the water element" said Colbert

"Yes" affirmed the girl who then retired with the others, receiving praise from Guiche, who although at first was stupefied by his familiar mole in the end I end up admiring him.

"Following"

What happened was a girl.

Tabitha de Orléans.

She was a girl even smaller than Louise. Her hair was light blue with eyes of the same color and she wore red-framed glasses. She wears a long-sleeved white blouse under a long black cape that extends to her feet held by a circular, gold or brass pin tied to a ribbon. She was wearing a short black skirt and long white socks shaped stockings that reach her skirt, and school uses a pair of brown shoes. Instead of a wand, she brings with her a wooden stafftaller than her and curved.

Many began to talk about what the blu-haired girl would say, as she was well known for being quite reserved and introverted to the point of confusing her with muteness. Every time someone tried to start a conversation, they could only expect 1 of 3 things: that she did not respond, that she responded with signs or that she did so with very precise words without forming a complete sentence.

So when she went into the invocation circle...

"My familiar... come to me"

They were not surprised at all that their lines were so short.

What surprised them was the large amount of light that came out of the lines. The particles of light quickly gathered together until they reached a small size, then a medium size, then a fairly large one until finally revealed her familiar: a blue dragon.

"Woooo!" was what exclaimed the other nobles to see such a magnificent and powerful creature.

"A wind dragon" was what Colbert said when he identified the creature by its color. Like the students, he was surprised "Then it goes without saying that his affinity is the wind, Miss Tabitha" Receiving a nod for an answer, the blue-haired girl left the circle with her familiar walking after her after making the contract "Following"

Louise was more than surprised, she was impressed. Although her lifelong rival was Kirche, it was an unmentioned fact that between the blue and the pink-haired they disputed the first place in terms of theoretical knowledge. Sometimes earned one, sometimes the other. They did not hate or fight each other, but they crowned themselves as the smartest in school.

Only Tabitha could perform spells correctly.

After a few common invocations, it was the turn of the person I most hated.

"Oh my beautiful family!" Exclaimed the redhead in such a way that she seemed to be letting out a moan, which caused blushes on the faces of the men present and the annoyance of the women _. You can´t act decently at least during the ritual?_  It was the thought of Louise "Guide by the fire and passion of my heart... and find the way to me! "

Again a considerable amount of light began to form in a creature the size of a tiger that when released released its familiar...

"A salamander?"

"Kirche invoke that?"

They were the questions that some students were asking and it was not for less. While Tabitha's dragon was amazing, salamanders were also very rare relatives to summon and see outside areas of extreme danger and heat where few people venture to go.

"The last the best. You invoked something very good, Miss Zerbst " it was Professor Colbert's comment.

"It is a result that fits perfectly with my nickname, Kirche the ardent" she replied with a seductive smile.

"Well, are you all ready?" I ask turning to see the other students.

"Miss Vallière is still missing" was the answer that the redhead gave with a mischievous smile while turning to see her finding something hiding among other students. The aforementioned gave her an annoyed look and proceeded to approach the circle while she left with her new relative.

All the other students began to comment among themselves... and their comments were not at all pleasant for the little pink-haired girl.

"I wonder if the zero can do it"

"There is no possibility that she will invoke something. It will just be another explosion and ready"

"Let's leave behind that is going to explode"

"The circle or her?" To this last comment most laughed.

Louise kept walking while ignoring the comments of others but inside she really suffered because literally this ritual was THE LAST opportunity that she was going to have to show that she could be considered a competent noble magician.

And because? Because since she has memory, every spell she has tried to cast has ended in the same result: an explosion.

Whether it's a simple spell to levitate to a real attack to wound, it only results in explosions.

That's why this day was going to show everyone how wrong they were... or that was the plan because after seeing the great familiars who summoned Tabitha and Kirche all their motivation went to the ground.

But now he was here and could not back down.

 _It does not have to be something great, with a dog or a cat, even a mouse is more than enough... I just have to invoke something_  was the thought that hovered in her head, because although the family most of the time represented not only the affinity but Also the power of the magician also had exceptions like the director of the academy who was a powerful wind magician but his familiar is a mouse.

Louise stopped right in the middle of the summoning circle.

"After seeing that security sample before, surely you will invoke something more incredible than this little Or Louise?" was the question of her nemesis Zerbst.

"Of course"was the firm response he gave to the redhead. She pulled out his wand but saw that his hand was shaking so he took a few seconds to breathe... and make a prayer with all his heart.

 _Please,_   _great_   _founder Brimir,_   _help this humble servant of yours._   _If_   _only for once_   _in my life can I make a spell that is right, I do not ask for anything else._   _Today and just for today, please take pity on me and let me invoke my familiar._   _Let your hand guide my hand and may your will be my words._   _Amen._

After calming down, she raised his wand and began to add the lines he had practiced for so many weeks.

"My servant that existed somewhere in this vast universe..."

Everyone is surprised by those lines.

"What kind of summoning spell is that" was the question of Montmorency as she held her frog

"Well at least it has some originality" Guiche answered

Invoking a relative was simple but complex: contrary to what might seem and unlike other spells, there is no set of sentences defined to invoke a creature that serves the magician for the rest of his life. In fact the ritual almost allowed the magician say the phrase and / or sentences that wanted while "asked" a creature to be his familiar.

However, the thing does not end there.

"My divine, beautiful, wise, powerful servant, heed my call..."

The words that the magician pronounced had to come from within him... they had to be sentences that represented his own feelings and emotions. In turn they had to make movements with the wand to allow the flow of magic from the magician to the environment, according to the 2 stages in which the spell consists: the first stage was a moderate amount of magic while pronouncing "the prayers that the magician would like".

"I, Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière, in the name of the great Five Pentagon Powers, following my fate, summon a familiar…"

and the second was the "affirmation" where it was requested or ordered that the relative finally appear.

"Heed my call, I wish from very bottom of my heart and add to my guidance and appear!"

**BOOM!**

A HUGE explosion shook the area causing several students to fall before the kinetic force.

"In the end I just like that" said a student lying on the floor.

"Do you want to kill us all?"

"You can´t do minimum that your failures do not affect us? Look at my shirt!"

"Renunciation once and let you get expelled zero!"

They were some of the hurtful comments the students said but Louise was not paying attention to them. She was totally and absolutely focused on the outcome of her ritual.

If there was a result.

There was too much smoke in the area to see well.

After coughing, Guiche bent down to talk to the water mage, who had also fallen by the explosion "Are you Ok Montmorency?" She did not answer him but kept looking forward. "Something wrong?" She pointed out with her finger was in front and Guiche turn his head in that direction surprised to find Louise with something...

Do not…

With someone.

It was a man lying on the ground, but little by little began to get up. For a few seconds he turned to look at Louise and then turned them to look at them.

The one mentioned could only see with disbelief who had just invoked.

 _Is this my familiar!? This is my divine, beautiful, wise and powerful servant?!_  It was the thoughts that flooded Louise's mind as she looked at the man who was lying in front of her. He quickly remembered the prayer he made a few seconds ago and felt her stomach sink.  _Founder Brimir, do you have a sense of humor that is not mentioned in the books?_

She must have discovered who this subject was. I was about to talk to him but was greeted with the most furious look I'd ever seen and the most angry voice I'd ever heard.

"WHAT DEMONS ARE YOU?! WHY AM I HERE AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!"

The scream was so powerful that Louise recoiled in fright as she felt the beating of her heart speed up, then noticed that she was not the only one, because everyone else also got a scare from the impression. A few seconds passed before everyone could calm down.

"Louise, what were you thinking? You called a wild commoner in the familar invocation" Someone asked, and everyone but the girl he was looking at began to laugh, forgetting about the previous scare.

"I... I've just made a small mistake" The girl in front of him shouted with a refined voice.

"What mistake is talking about? Nothing unusual happened"

"Of course! After all, she is Louise the Zero!" said someone else, and the crowd laughed again.

Louise only growled at the words of her classmates before turning to the teacher

"Mr. Colbert!"

"What is happening, Miss Vallière? "

"Please! Let me do the invocation one more time! "

"I can´t admit that, Miss Vallière" the professor answered impartially, earning a look of surprise and fright from the aforementioned one.

"Why not?"

"It is strictly prohibited. When the student passes to the second year, he must perform the ritual and summon a familiar, which is what he has just done. In this way, your elementary specialty is decided by the familiar who calls and allows you to advance to the appropriate courses for that element. You can´t change your familiar once you have convened it, because the Familiar Invocation is a sacred rite. Like it or not, you have no choice but to accept it"

"But... I've never heard of being a commoner like a familiar! In addition did not see how scream? He's a savage!" Everyone around him laughed. Louise frowned, but the laughter did not stop.

"This is a tradition Miss Vallière, I can´t allow any exception" the professor told the man "He may be a commoner, but since he was summoned by you, he must be your relative. Never in history has a human being been called as a familiar, but the first Familiar Invocation has priority over all the rules. In other words, there is no other way to avoid it; it has to be your familiar"

"You have to be kidding..."Louise let her shoulders fall disappointed.

"Well, then, let's continue with the ceremony"

"With him?"

"Yes with him. Hurry. The next class starts at any time. And in case you still have doubts I remind you that if you do not make the contract then we should expel it, so hurry up and form the contract" All expressed their agreement and began to mock.

Louise looked at the man's face with regret. He had risen and knelt and still was taller than her. That bothered her a little but she told herself that this man was only taking a position of reverence before a person naturally superior to he.

"Hey" Louise did not receive an answer just a look of confusion "You should consider yourself lucky. Normally a nobleman would never do this in all his life"

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière" she said as she moved her wand close to the face of the man" Pentagram of the five elemental powers, bless this humble being, and make it my familar" she took the chin of the man with her right hand before proceeding to make the contract signature of the invocation ritual: a kiss on the lips.

.

.

.

Until he realized that the man had dodged the kiss.

 _How…?_   _How do you dare?!_  It was the thought of the Vallière "Be still" Louise said, a little irritated. Her face was approaching. While trying to give another kiss...

And other…

And other…

"How dare you reject the kiss of a noble?!"

Man does not listen to her but he rises in his totality. Many girls (including Louise) blush when they finally see their physique. It seemed that he had trained since the day he was born: pectorals, biceps, legs, abdominal squares! Combine that with a wild look and a bright brown skin, this man was definitely a well-sculpted warrior.

Suddenly the aforementioned began to walk in the direction of Professor Colbert, who tensed holding his magic stick.

Louise is surprised by such action. She realizes that it would be impossible to stop him forcibly but he can´t let that familiar escape her, so in a moment of desperation she does the first thing that comes to mind: she removes a shoe and with extreme precision and so much strength as possible, she spear it in the direction of the head of the huge subject. The shoe hits and causes him to turn in his direction.

"Now listen to me wild! You're going to let me finish the contract or..." she is silent when she sees that her goal is returning to Professor Colbert. The laughter of the other students floods the air, which causes him to get angry again and takes off his other shoe and throws it at the head of the subject who does not even want to stop this time.

For this moment the fury flooded all of Louise's senses. Every gram of self-control had already been lost, so in a moment of madness she decided to take extreme measures: take out her magic wand...

 _YOU_   _ARE_   _GOING TO BE MY FAMILIAR, WHATEVER YOU WANT_   _IT!_

and sing an attack spell.

" **Ignis**   **Sphaera** "

**BOOM!**

The man turns around and receives the impact. Louise was so crazy that she is not surprised that the man survived an attack that would have killed anyone else. She quickly runs in the direction of the man and jumps with all her strength towards to he, clings her arms behind his neck and connects her lips giving him a kiss, finishing the contract.

That man pushes her away with his arms, carrying her like a rag doll. Louise can´t help put a face of satisfaction as she relaxes and regains her senses. She honestly could not believe that she would have done something like that, but it does not matter now she has a familiar.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG" Louise hears the cry of suffering of this man while watching how smoke from your body.

 _How strange is it that no other familiars happened to him?_  She asks surprised and a little scared as the man releases it and grabs the left hand, where the runes of his relative are engraved.

After it was over, the man looked at her one last time before finally falling unconscious.

Nobody said a single word. For several seconds only a slight breeze could be heard.

"Well, that was definitely an invocation and contract out of the ordinary, but happiness Miss Vallière" she addressed the aforementioned smile while she recovered and put her shoes back on.

"Thanks Professor Colbert"

"Although I am afraid to tell you that I can´t define your elemental affinity" he said with all honesty while on the record sheet the word "Human" next to Louise's name.

"It's just because he's a simple commoner" she answered heavily, although not quite sure of the simple word.

"If it were a powerful magical animal, I would not have been able to make a contract" said someone in the crowd.

Some of the students laughed. Louise frowned:

"Don't make fun of me! I even do things right every now and then!"

"It's true, only once in a while, "Louise the Zero" hahaha" said the water mage laughing

"Mr. Colbert! "Montmorency in the drain" just insulted me!"

"Who do you call "drainage"? I'm Montmorency the Fragrance!"

"I heard that you still wet the bed like a little girl, so the "Drain" looks better for you!"

"I did not expect better manners from Louise the Zero"

"Be careful what they say! The nobles must show due respect to each other!" Intervened the adult magician "Well, everyone, return to the room I will help Miss Valliere with her familiar and then we will reintegrate" she said while she saw all the students, except for some pinky, reciting on themselves the spell for levitation .

 **"Levare corpus"** they say practically to the unison and levitating proceed to comply with the order.

"Professor Colbert, I appreciate it very much"

"No problem Miss Valliere" he replies as he sees the runes in the subject's hand "These are very unusual Runes, allow me a moment, Miss Valliere, as I take note of the runes of your familiar" receiving an affirmation and proceeding to copy the runes in a small book that he took out of his backpack and put it away before performing the levitation spell on the faint " **Levare corpus** " the man's body began to float while the girl led him to her room.

HOURS AFTER, NIGHT

ROOM OF LOUISE

POINT OF VIEW: AZURA

"Aug"  _was the moan that I let go while I was waking up_ "What happened? Was it a dream?" I  _asked, getting up and noticing what I was lying on "_ Ha?"

 _"_ Until you finally woke up _"_ said a familiar voice near me

"Mithra!" I turned to see my right to meet the pinky girl... who kissed me "Demons"

 _"_ After a lot of discontent, I decided to accept you as my familiar _" to accept me as your familar? Now if I'm confused "_ thank me" s _he stopped in front of a closet. I better try to clarify this situation._

 _"_ Look girl, I do not understand what's going on here, so I suggest that you first pre...  _" I was speechless as I watched as the girl began to undress without caring that I was in front. So I stopped her with my arms_ "Throughout the Mantra! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to sleep, so I'm changing and do not yell at me"  _said the latter with annoyance._

"Do it in another place where I can´t see you!"

"Why?"

"Why?! Do not you have shame or education?! There is a man here!"

"Do not yell at me, commoner! Besides, a man? Where? If you mean yourself, do not worry, there is nothing wrong with being observed by my familiar" s _he responds as if she were speaking to a wall._

"I'm not going to put up with this"  _I said as I went to the door of the room_.

"Hey! Where are you going?! I did not give you permission to leave!"

"I do not occupy it, you do not send me" I open the door and leave quickly but instead of leaving I hold it from outside. As the door opens inward I can feel the girl pulling on her.

"Come back here! Stop doing this!" She  _yells at me as she tries in vain to open the door._

_3_

_2_

_1_

_Let´s go_

"Kya"  _I hear her scream and I see sideways as she fell with her back on the straw bed where I woke up and that gives me a bad spine. Concluding that it does not cause him any harm and will take a long time to get up, I proceed to leave here. Noticing that I am in a tower I quickly take the stairs down._

_I reach the bottom floor and see how a blond boy who was holding a rose was flirting with a girl with brown hair. I can detect pride with vanity and lust respectively._

"I'm very good at preparing soufflé"  _she says with a dreamy look._

"I would love to try it"  _he_ _answers_.

"Really?"

"Of course, Katie. I can´t lie before your eyes. There are no lies in my feelings for you.

_I can refute that. But I do not intend to waste time on them so I pass them by._

"It's the commoner that Louise summoned"  _says the blonde._

"Oh of today's ceremony. It is a very important news even among those of the first year"  _says the girl._

"Hey you!"  _The boy catches my attention, I'm on the sidelines of the other stairs._

"What? "  _I reply dryly turning toward him._

"What lack of manners is this how you address the nobles? There is no doubt that you are a wild man, you do not even dress decently"  _I suppose you mean my torn pants since I have nothing to cover my torso and abdomen. But still…_

"Well, she does not seem to mind" _I respond with stoicism._

"She?"  _the blond asks before listening to a dreamy sigh at his side and being scared when sees the brown hair girl looking at me with a flushed face "_ Katie? _!"_

"What muscles..."  _are the words that come out of your mouth._

"Familar!"  _Rays. Is the pink-haired girl, it takes too long with these 2. I proceed to leave ignoring everything else._

_I get to what would be the living room and I see a redheaded and brunette girl next to another man. I detect the lust of both. I pass them long and finally I leave the tower. The cold night air runs through my skin as I run towards the rock wall, it will be easy to jump._

_But just when I was gaining momentum..._

"What the hell?!"  _I exclaimed as I feel like my body is raised in the air. I can feel the presences of several after me, I turn to see them._

"I would be pleased if you surrendered"  _the blonde speaks to me while holding his rose in my direction, is he making me float?_ "It is not proper for a noble to deal with these annoyances"  _now I can only feel the pride come from him._

"A familiar who flees from her master? It's hilarious!"  _exclaims the redhead and I detect how her lust diminishes. On the other hand, the hairy woman who is also with them, I feel her anger increase._

_I was not going to be holding, them up so I decided to get rid of the "grip" to say it in a way, I do not understand what kind of power this is. It would be easy: I just had to push myself to the ground with a blow and then show these brats that they have no power over me. But just as I curved my arm to launch the blow and saw the night sky out of the corner of my eye ... all my hope disappeared._

_There were 2 moons in the sky: a small red and a big blue, unlike the only white one I remember._

_And that's not all: virtually all the stars in the sky were no longer in the position that studied them._

_I finally understood what was happening: whether reincarnation or not, I am in a different world._

_I'm not in Gaia anymore._

_Maybe I'm not even in MY universe._

_Once again fear invades my heart._

_Durga... Mithra... How will we be together again?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_We went back to the pink room. I was still too impacted to understand what they were saying, but I thought I heard mockery and the word Zero. Once they left I was left alone with the girl. She started talking to me, and when I did not answer, she started yelling at me and when I did not answer, she came up to me and..._

_"_ MAKE ME IF YOU STUPID FAMILAR! _" The scream left me buzzing an ear but it made me leave my state. Mother Gaia that good lungs and throat has this girl, sure it comes to stun a Gohma Howler._

 _"_ Okay, just let the hearing recover _" I said while rubbing my ear._

"Heaven because my relative must be such a stupid commoner, because it can´t be something great like a dragon, a manticore or a tap" s _he mentioned the dragons again, but I do not know what the hell these other 2 are._

"Ok first we go in parts where I am?" Asked annoyed.

"We are in the Academy of Magic, located in the country Tristain" _she responded as if it were the most normal and general knowledge._

" And who do you call plebeian?"  _Asked annoyed._

"Well, you're not a magician, right? So you're a commoner"

"What does it matter if I'm a magician or not? What is that to begin with?"

"Are you really asking me these questions?"

_I breathe deeply, preparing to respond. I'm sure she will not believe anything I'm going to tell her, but we need to resolve this situation._

"I know it sounds unreal but I must tell you that I'm not of this world"

"What are you saying?"

"My world does not have these so-called magicians and only has a white moon"

" Is there such a world?"

"I can swear to you for my life"  _my fourth life if I can add, but she do not need to know that._

"I do not believe anything, and even if it were true, you are already my familiar"

"That's another thing I do not understand, what is a familiar?

"A familiar is a creature that a magician invokes and serves him for the rest of his life"

_Now if I was starting to get mad._

"Basically it's a slave"

"Basically"  _she answered with simplicity._

"I'm off" I  _started to get up._

"What?! Do not! I order you to stay here!"

"You do not order me anything girl"

"Don't call me girl! My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!"  _She responds with a voice and feeling full of pride._

_For all the Mantra. That is not a name, it is a tongue twister._

_"_ Well, my name is Asura _"_

 _"_ What a strange name _" look who speaks_

"It thinks what you want"  _I answer him in an indifferent way, her anger increases and before she said something_ "you said you did not want to invoke me, right?"

"That's right, who would want to invoke a stupid and useless commoner like you?"  _she says with contempt and I ignore her insults. If this brat knew what I'm capable of doing._

"Well, there is only one way to solve this situation... send me back"  _I tell she in a simple way._

"That's impossible"

"Why!?"  _I ask surprised and scared._

"Because you are subject to a contract like my familiar, it does not matter if you come from the countryside or in a completely different world. Once the contract is made, it can´t be undone"

"You got to be kidding"

"You say you're from another world, right?"  _Louise asked, apparently still puzzled._

"Yes, one where there are no magicians and only one white moon, if you like I can give you the location of the stars in the sky, just please send me back"

"I told you, it's impossible"

"Why?"

"That's because there is no spell that can connect this world to another world"

"Then, how did I get here, if it is supposed to be impossible?"  _not to mention that the world you brought me IS THE ONE OF THE DEAD._

"Listen, I'm being completely honest when I say there's no such spell. No one has heard of another world"

"Obviously the proof is me"

"The familar invocation spell is used to call the living beings within Halkeginia. Normally, only animals or magical beasts are summoned. This is the first case of family convocation in which a human is called"

"Well, if that's the case, just cast that spell on me one more time"

"Why!?"

"Because maybe he'll take me back to my world. Many times an entrance is also an exit"

_Looking visibly perplexed, Louise tilted her head to the side._

"That's not going to work. The Familar Invocation is a one-way spell. There is no return for a familiar who has already been summoned"

" You are telling me that in the whole history of these so-called "familiar invocations" there has not been a single person who had the slightest curiosity or taste for research to know if a familiar can return to their place of origin and create a spell to it... how pathetic!"  _I answer crossing my arms._

"Hey do not call the wizards of Halkeginia pathetic!" _She shouts annoyed, her anger increases_

"Whatever, leave your name in the story and try it with me"

"It is impossible. I can´t even launch it now"

"What!? Why!?"

"...When the family invocation is done a second time..."

"Yes ...?

"...It's completely ineffective unless the first relative has died"

"Really?"

"Do you want to die? "

"Yes"

"The time then... What did you say?! "  _Louise shouted at me surprised, I do not blame her. Not every day you hear a person say that if you want to die as if it were nothing. She put her hands to her face_ "My familiar is not only a useless and stupid commoner, he is also suicidal".

"Not exactly" _I answer, calming her nerves._ "It's just that I've already fulfilled my objective and my... pending issues"  _to say the least._

"Pending issues?" asked confused

"Have you heard of ghosts and souls in pain that can´t enter the world of the dead because they still have outstanding issues to fulfill in the world of the living?"

"Something like that I have heard"  _she replied with a look of fear, I think she is thinking wrongly._

"Before you're wondering, I'm flesh and blood"  _metal but they count_ "Only before you summoned me I fulfilled all my goals and pending issues so I honestly do not care if I die to rest in peace"  _and then reincarnate._

"Well, now if you have a goal in life: be my familiar. So I forbid you to die"  _damn it, she's so stubborn. Down my head and I see the strange scriptures or symbols that are in my left hand_ " Do you want to know what that is? "

"Honestly yes"

"That's like a stamp that says you're my relative"

"The mark of slavery you mean"  _I answer with annoyance. I did not leave a hell controlled by a magalomaniac only to enter a new one being the slave of a screaming, annoying, narcissistic little girl and the worst of all her voice sounds the same as my daughter's, that continued bothering me and disturbing me even now._

 _"_ Call it what you want, but you will be my relative whether you like it or not. The contract is already done and if you really come from another world, then you have nowhere to go. If you behave disobediently you will be punished and I will not feed you  _" she answered me with such confidence as she overflowed pride throughout her body, as if leaving me without food was the perfect threat to make me obey._

_I did not care._

_I was modified, practically built to not need to eat at all._

_Although something was right... I have nowhere to go._

_If what she said was true, then there's no way I'm going back to Gaia and even if I come back I may die: being a warrior-like demigod, I can´t survive without Mantra but as I kill that bastard Chakravartin then the whole Mantra of my universe was lost forever, so just a step in my world I will die again and once again I just have to wait for reincarnation. Maybe the laws of cosmology work differently here and that's why I'm still alive even though there is no mantra, although I think this Louise is directly or indirectly involved; I reiterate: SHE INVOKE ME FROM THE WORLD OF THE DEAD._

"Well I will be your familar" I  _answer resigned._

"You were to be anyway"  _do not make a brat._

"But only until I finds a way to return to my world" I inform firmly.

"For the last time that is impossible"

"It was not impossible to invoke humans as relatives until recently? "  _I ask in an ironic way. She gets upset but talks again._

"Of course, of course. In fact, I'll be very happy if you do it. Because when you return to your world, I will be able to summon a new familiar"

_This girl is simply unbearable, I can´t imagine an imbecile spending more than 20 minutes with her. I accept only because I will be more likely to return to my universe._

"What else can the familiar"  _wonder relaxed, I need to get as much information as possible._

"First of all, a relative can grant his master an improvement in vision and hearing"

"What does that mean?"

"That means that what the familiar sees, the teacher can also see it"

"Oh"  _that's either very good or very bad depending on the situation. For me it is very bad._

"But it seems that it does not work with you. I can´t see anything"

"Yes, but it is not as if it mattered"  _I say indifferently but inside I am grateful._

"Also, a familiar gets the necessary elements for the main spells. For example, reagents"

"Reagents?

"They are used catalysts to cast certain spells. Something like sulfur or moss..."

"Uh-huh"  _I see where we're going._

"But you see that you will never find things like that, right? Considering that you do not even know what kind of reagents there are"

"I believe or not, I am good at chemistry and I can distinguish the reactants, if they are exactly the same as there are in my world or you will tell me that here the sulfur is not a strong yellowish, yellowish or orange non-metal and burns with blue flame, it is insoluble in water and is found in native form in volcanic regions"  _I answer with confidence. It seems that she can´t believe that a muscular person also stands out in theoretical matters._

Louise frowned irritably, but kept talking.

"And this is the most important of all... a familiar exists to protect his master! You have the task of protecting it from any and all enemies, it is a duty of the highest priority! But that could be a little problematic for you"

"Really?"  _I ask mocking. If this little girl only knew THE TENTH PART of what I am capable of doing._

"A powerful magical beast almost always defeats its enemies, but I do not think you can beat a raven"

_I walk in the direction of his bed and hold it on one of the posts... with one hand._

"What are you doi...?"

_She can´t finish speaking and her jaw drops when she sees that I can lift her bed as if it did not weigh at all. After a few seconds, I return it to the ground._

"Convinced? "

"Well, I suppose if you can protect me from assailants and mercenaries"  _I would like to tell she that those guys would not even help me to warm up, but is better that she believe it for the moment_ "And finally you should wash my clothes, clean my furniture and other domestic tasks"

_WHAT!?_

"What?! Hey I ask surprised if this is an Academy that the servants would be responsible"

"You are my familiar. Wash, cleaning and other minor tasks are naturally your job"

_Shit, get it right._

_It is not that I am a lazy man who does not want to do domestic chores. Being at home during times of peace, I did not like to do anything that caused dirt and if I messed up something for a reason I would order it again later. It's good that we had servants who washed and cleaned but I also contributed with my part, and if I messed something up I cleaned it up, giving Mithra a good example._

_I can clean the furniture and keep things in order... but even at home I was not allowed to wash my clothes or other fabrics! I was literally banned from the laundry room by my wife, daughter and even the servants, because in one way or another I always ended up tearing the garments with my enormous strength, no matter how much I restrained myself._

_"_ Well in the latter we will have problems... _" I saw how Louise returns to undress without caring at all that I am here. Turn your eyes away_ "Do not you really care that a man is here? _" I said in the most forced way possible._

 _"_ You are not a man. You're my familiar _" by the time I finished taking off her uniform she threw it in my face and she put on clothes to sleep, which was a transparent pink dress and white panties "_ Wash that for tomorrow _"_

"Where to go to sleep? "  _ask having a bad feeling._

"In a pile of straw"  _as you guess. She went to her bed, lay down on it, snapped her fingers and the fire of the table lamp went out "_ Wake me up in the morning  _" after that she had fallen asleep in a few seconds. I stayed still while holding her clothes, which by the way I was NOT GOING TO WASH. I sigh tiredly as I see the clothes that Louise left in my hand and I throw them under the bed, then find a servant to wash them for me._

_I need to reflect and ponder this situation well._

_I sit in the pile of straw in order to at least have something comfortable to be in, I cross my legs and I settle down to meditate. This has been a very long day._

_How did she invocation bring me here? What is this magic she talks about? Will it be similar to Mantra? How can I go back? Can I still use the Mantra?_

_They were some of the questions that ran through my head, but only the last one is perfectly capable of answering._

_I raise my fist and concentrate all my anger on it as if it were carrying a shot of Mantra..._

_Nothing happens._

_"_ As I supposed _" I say resignedly. I think I still have strength, speed and endurance, but any mantra-related ability has disappeared._

_No shots from Mantra_

_Without unlimited mode_

_Without Vajra form, Mantra form or six arms form._

_Another interesting thing is that she, although she treats me like a servant and does not consider me a "man" if she considers that "I am human". Should I pass as a human hiding my abilities as demigod?_

_No, I will not._

_I already lost my Mantra and I do not care what they think of me. Hide my skills would give me an advantage in the surprise factor in the future, but I will not be holding that these children underestimate me or go over ready with me. Even if it's not my affinity, I will not give up my pride._

_And if any threat comes, I'll end it._

_This is going to be very difficult... but I will overcome it._

_Durga... Mithra... no matter how long I take, I'm going back to my world and we're going to be a family again... I promise._

_Even if I have to starting from cero._

_I close my eyes and go to sleep._

.

.

.

_** ZERO´S WRATH ** _

**SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter.**

**As you can see in this section, what happened in the first episode of the anime, which in a certain way can be considered a prequel to the first chapter of Zero no Tsukaima's novel.**

**Although this is a fanfic and anything can happen or change to the author's liking, I would like to make a list explaining the reasons for the development and change of the scenes:**

**1\. In the novels Louise invokes Saito and they are already understood from the beginning, as if the invocation portal also established an automatic translation spell.**

**2\. For the ritual, combine the phrases that Louise said in the novels as well as in the anime and manga, to end up with something more extensive and better. In addition it did not take many attempts at as in the novels, the reason is explained further below.**

**3\. In the novels Saito does not faint and goes to Louise's room where he agrees to be his relative while he finds a way to go home. As Asura is not a petitech, consider adding the exclusive anime scene where he escapes and sees the moons so that he realizes that he is no longer in his world.**

**Something I also want to do with this story is to clarify several of the points that were never explained in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima and Asura's Wrath and that seem important to readers and future writers.**

**1\. They did not explain exactly why Louise's invocation words were so rare or exotic and consider that as each relative represents the magician then each magician must use his own words.**

**2\. By the way they performed the invocation ritual, I decided to structure it in 2 parts: the part where energy is channeled and the part where the relative is asked.**

**3\. In the novel sometimes they do not say the names of the spell, while in the anime they pronounce them in English. I decided to be original and decided that the spells would be mentioned in Latin (or as close to the Latin as Google translator XD allows me).**

**4\. Asura will not be the furious warrior who only knows how to hit everything in front of him. Now that "his anger finally ends" I want to develop a more talkative Asura with personality, knowledge and skills that were not seen in the game.**

**Now I would also like to ask you a favor: as you could see in the previous chapter, this fanfic will use elements of the game of Azura's Wrath, so imagine that each chapter is like in the game and in the end I need you to qualify me. This will help me improve the story and it is likely that in the future it will rewrite the chapter into something better.**

**Do it more or less by following the following guidelines: "Narration" (If I express myself correctly when narrating the story), "Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way), "Details" (if at the moment of describing something I understand when I describe it) and "Originality" (if I write something that surprises them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other places).**

**Everything will be qualified from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". For the next chapter I will average it.**

**All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 6, 2019"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> Hello everyone, I hope you liked the chapter.
> 
> As you can see in this section, what happened in the first episode of the anime, which in a certain way can be considered a prequel to the first chapter of Zero no Tsukaima's novel.
> 
> Although this is a fanfic and anything can happen or change to the author's liking, I would like to make a list explaining the reasons for the development and change of the scenes:
> 
> In the novels Louise invokes Saito and they are already understood from the beginning, as if the invocation portal also established an automatic translation spell.  
> For the ritual, combine the phrases that Louise said in the novels as well as in the anime and manga, to end up with something more extensive and better. In addition it did not take many attempts at as in the novels, the reason is explained further below.  
> In the novels Saito does not faint and goes to Louise's room where he agrees to be his relative while he finds a way to go home. As Asura is not a petitech, consider adding the exclusive anime scene where he escapes and sees the moons so that he realizes that he is no longer in his world.  
> Something I also want to do with this story is to clarify several of the points that were never explained in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima and Asura's Wrath and that seem important to readers and future writers.
> 
> They did not explain exactly why Louise's invocation words were so rare or exotic and consider that as each relative represents the magician then each magician must use his own words.  
> By the way they performed the invocation ritual, I decided to structure it in 2 parts: the part where energy is channeled and the part where the relative is asked.  
> In the novel sometimes they do not say the names of the spell, while in the anime they pronounce them in English. I decided to be original and decided that the spells would be mentioned in Latin (or as close to the Latin as Google translator XD allows me).  
> Asura will not be the furious warrior who only knows how to hit everything in front of him. Now that "his anger finally ends" I want to develop a more talkative Asura with personality, knowledge and skills that were not seen in the game.  
> Now I would also like to ask you a favor: as you could see in the previous chapter, this fanfic will use elements of the game of Azura's Wrath, so imagine that each chapter is like in the game and in the end I need you to qualify me. This will help me improve the story and it is likely that in the future it will rewrite the chapter into something better.
> 
> Do it more or less by following the following guidelines: "Narration" (If I express myself correctly when narrating the story), "Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way), "Details" (if at the moment of describing something I understand when I describe it) and "Originality" (if I write something that surprises them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other places ).
> 
> Everything will be qualified from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". For the next chapter I will average it.
> 
> All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> "This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 7, 2019"


	3. The magic Kingdom of a fraud

**Credits to their respective authors:**

  * "Zero no Tsukaima"or "El Familiar de Zero " belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.
  * "Asura's Wrath"belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the Capcom 
  * OC characters are my authorship.
  * History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.



 

Annotations:

—The dialogues are shown between long scripts—

"Clarifications and messages are shown in quotation marks"

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

_Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

_{Words in brackets_   _and in italics_   _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Words in bold indicate**   **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]**  they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!**   **PUNCH!**   **BOOM!**  Indicate sound effects

 **۞**   **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**   **۞**

 

"Part 1 - Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 3: The magic kingdom of a fraud"

IN THE MORNING

 _“_ Stand up _” I say_   _firmly without any tact while applauding strongly again and again._

“What, what!? What's going on!?”  _she replies scared_

“It's morning, girl”

“Hey? O-Oh ... Wait, who are you!?”  _Louise shouted in a quiet voice._   _Her expression was empty and lost._   _Do I really wonder after everything that happened yesterday?_

“Asura” _I answer dryly_

“Oh, my familiar. That's right, I summoned you yesterday, right?”  _Louise got up and bost._   _Then, she order me_ “My clothes”  _Before waking her, I had searched for the uniform in her closet and placed it_   _on a chair, then_   _laid it_   _on_   _the bed_   _._   _Louise_   _began to undress slowly._   _I flew away for "modesty" although she does not consider it that_   _way_  ”My underwear”

“That takes it yourself”  _I said with folded arms_

“They are in the bottom drawer... of that closet... Over there”

“That-takes-it-yourself”  _I do not care what you say, I'm a decent person._   _Not to say that the only underwear of a woman who comes to play in this or any other world is that of my wife... if I understand,_   _hehe_   _._

 _She listened to me, which surprised me enough that I thought I would fight more._   _After putting on her underwear along with the other uniform she broke my illusions._

 _“_ Dress me _”_

 _“_ NO _” I answered in a dry and firmer way than_   _ever_ “You are not disabled and it is just a uniform, so dress yourself”

 _In Shinkoku Trastrium we all dressed ourselves._   _We only required the help of the servants if it was difficult to put on._   _Although I know_   _that the_   _cursed_   _s_   _of Sergei, Augus and Kalrow_   _always asked to be dressed_   _by women_   _for the pleasure and pleasure of their vanity, feel_   _the hand in their skin and laziness respectively._

 _Not_  to  _mention that I will not put_   ** _panties_**   _a girl whose voice is identical to that of my daughter, I've had enough trauma with the kiss._   _I only dressed my daughter_   _sometimes when I was_   _little until I_   _reached_   _the age of_   _100 years, at that point is physically looked like a human child of 10 years._

“You must not know because you're a commoner, but nobles should not dress themselves if a commoner servant is Avail“

_As if I care._

“You dress yourself and it's my last word!”

“In that case, as a punishment for being a disrespectful familiar, there is no breakfast”  _declared Louise, lifting a triumphant finger._

“I do not care, I do not need to eat”  _which was true but she understood it as a challenge, since under her finger and her anger began to grow._

“You will not say that when he finds you begging” _she_   _declared, annoyed and finally had dressed herself._   _I did not answer, I better let her dream._

 _We left his room._   _We saw three identical wooden doors along the wall._   _One of them opened_   _and appeared from the inside to the_   _girl_   _last night_   _with flaming red hair._   _She was taller than Louise but even smaller than me._   _His face was attractive, and she wore a captivating bust._   _Her breasts were like two melons._   _The first two buttons of her blouse were unbuttoned, highlighting an impressive neckline that impulsively pulled her eyes out of her orbit. Her skin was tanned, giving it the appearance of a healthy and natural beauty._   _And worst of all: his emotions were of lust._

_Olga I found your lost sister._

_Her height, skin color, course, and chest size ... Everything had a strong contrast with Louise, who lacked those points of charm._

_When she saw Louise, she smiled broadly._

“Good morning, Louise”

 _Louise returned_   _the greeting with a frown, her anger rising by the second._

“Good morning... Kirche”

“That... is your familiar? ” Kirche asked with some sarcasm, pointing to me, I felt that her lust increased dramatically.

“That's right”

“LOL! So he really is a human being! That is incredible!”

_It bothers me a little about that. Although I decided not to mention anything about being a demigod and pretend to some extent the human being or sorry for being a human being, still I hated that she to underestimate me._

“Is that summon a commoner with the familiar invocation... What else can be expected from Louise the Zero? ”

_Louise's white cheeks turned red._

“Shut!”

“Yesterday, I also summon my familiar”

“Ah, really…?”

“Yes, and when you have a familiar, you must make sure it's as good as this one Flame! “

 _Kirche called her familiar, triumphant._   _From his room, it was the lizard_   _Dark red that I saw yesterday, who_   _slid out._   _A wave of_   _heat began to whip the atmosphere._   _The creature was at least as big as a tiger._   _His tail had a flame, and his mouth emitted sparks and embers._   _I opened my eyes surprised, it was definitely an impressive animal._

“Jojojo! Do not tell me it's the first time you've seen a fire salamander!”

“Honestly yes, and I hope it's not dangerous”

“Do not worry. As long as he does not order it, he will not attack. Do not tell me you're afraid of him?

“I would never be afraid of something like this” _I answered sharply, as if he was challenging me._ _Surprising the girls a little._

“Is it a salamander?” Louise asked trying to change the subject.

“So is! A fire salamander! Look, look at the tail. A flame so alive and great means that it is without a doubt a salamander of the Dragon Mountains of Fire! It's like a brand! The traffickers can´t even put a price on one of these!”

“That's good” Louise said bitterly.

“True? It matches my affinity perfectly! After all, I am Kirche the Fiery. Wherever I go, the boys come about me. Unlike you…”

“I do not have time to go flirting with everything I see, unlike you”

 _The truth and I start to bother this girl Kirche._   _Not only because of her teasing but because of her lustful emotions and Louise's voice remind me of the moment when the damn witch of Olga caught Mithra with a sword in her throat._   _I do not want to hurt her, but I want to do something._

 _A_   _moment where I leave my sense of humor..._

 _Oh, I found it._   _This will be fantastic._

“Enough Louise”  _both turned to see me._ _The aforementioned one was upset._

“How is that enough? “ _she asks me_

“And what is your name?” _Kirche asks me_

“Asura”

“Asura? What a strange name”

“Watever. Louise stops bothering Kirche”  _I respond nonchalantly hiding my smile_   _and_   _turned to Louise, who was paralyzed by my words._   _While the redhead smiled with pleasure and before Louise shouted at me I finished “_ have a little compassion”  _by this point they both looked at me strangely._

“Compassion? What are you talking about?!”  _Although I was still annoyed, I was not going to shout at myself and it gave me the guidelines to continue._   _I turned to the brunette._

“One question, is your salamander a male?”  _ask politely, I can almost imagine the result of this._

“Of course” _she_ _replied proudly._

“As I guessed. My most sincere condolences”  _I said putting the saddest expression possible._

“What are you talking about?”  _asked Kirche in dismay._

“Hey, you've been acting weird”  _Louise said while looking at me surprised._

“Have not you noticed?” _Now I put on an expression of disbelief._

“Realize what?! I do not understand anything! Explain at once!”  _Louise now, if she was desperate, looking at Kirche and her expression showed the same, as if I knew something important that she did not._

_And now is when._

“That the only "man" who will not be with her because of interest in her body, which will continue with her in good times and in bad, in health and in sickness and until death separates them, it is a "fire salamander". Louise notices: that is to start crying”

_Nobody said anything or moved for a few seconds._

“Pffff”  _was the sound that came out of Louise's lips as she covered them with one hand and clutched her stomach with the other._   _Her whole body trembled in a vain attempt to contain the laughter._

 _Kirche, on the other hand, had a face so red that it rivaled the flame of her salamander._   _I could feel the anger spreading_   _his lust as he looked at me with murderous eyes._   _After a few seconds, he recover the composure._

“I could not have expected proper manners of something from the Vallières.  Let´s go Flame”  _said she very upset as he retreated up the stairs but barely noticed her familiar was not turned_  ”Flame?”  _I call him again and he was surprised when he saw what he was doing, Louise also..._

_And above all me._

_The salamander was bowing... in front of me._

_Good in essence, just under the head in a submissive manner, but it was clearly a reverence._

“What?”  _was the question of Kirche, I turn to see_  ”What did you do?”  _Asked furious._

“Nothing I swear” I  _answered honestly._   _I just hope it's not what I'm thinking._   _I do not want to go through that again._   _I went to the salamander “_ Heed and go with your mistress _” barely finished saying those words the creature ceased its reverence and obediently returned with Kirche as if nothing had happened._   _She sent me one last furious look, 2 can play the same “_ Do not forget to invite us to the wedding _” I saw how her body shuddered and I felt like the anger was increasing again._   _Louise went back to screaming with laughter._

_After a few seconds_

_“_ That was very good _” he said with joy it seems that we are making progress “_ Well done familiar _” to the devil._

“My name is Asura and I did it because that behavior reminds me of someone I hate enough” I  _answered firmly, she looked at me strangely, I guess she did not expect me to harbor feelings of hatred._   _Suddenly her stomach roared and she hid her flushed face... it reminded me of Mithra she did the same_ ” I think you better have breakfast”

“True”  _he answered me with a confident attitude and we started to walk, just before going down the stairs she saw me out of the corner of her eye_  ”For what you just did to Kirche I decided to suspend the punishment and let you have breakfast”

“Really”  _ask without giving any importance_

“Of course, as a master I must reward my familiar from time to time” he  _said, filling himself with pride._

“If you say it”  _I answer indifferently._   _I did not care at all if she fed me or not, but I admit that I'm curious about the taste of food in this world._   _If I am going to be here because Gaia will know how much, then it would be better to enjoy small things like this so as not to go crazy._

DINNING ROOM

_After leaving the tower where Louise resided, we went to the dining room._   _Many were surprised to see me and again several girls blushed again to see my muscles._   _Now if I allow myself a bit of male pride especially because of the envious looks of several men._

 _The dining room at the Magic Academy_   _was_   _the central building and the tallest._   _Inside, there are three extremely long and parallel tables._   _Each of them seems that it can easily accommodate a hundred people._   _The table where Louise and all the second-year students are seated is the table in the center._

 _It seems that students can be identified by the_   _color of their layers._   _Looking_   _from the entrance, everyone sitting at the table on the left looks a little larger and wears purple mantles;_   _they must be the third year._   _The students at the table on the right are wearing tunics with_   _a brown smell, the first year._

 _I suppose that every_   _magician on school grounds, students and teachers alike, meets here for_   _breakfast, lunch and dinner._

_On a higher level, teachers could be seen enjoying a pleasant chat._

_Apart from that, I see how all_   _the tables are_   _beautifully decorated: not_   _many candles, bouquets of flowers, baskets full of fruit._   _We could only see this kind of dedication at home during important events like a nomination or a victory party, but here it seems that they had it every day!_

 _“_ The Tristain Magic Academy does not only teach magic, you know _”_

 _“_ Good” _I reply, indicating that I'm listening_

 _“_ Almost all magicians are noble. The saying "The nobility of a noble is achieved through magic" is a foundation for the education we receive as nobles. Thus, our dining rooms should also be suitable for a noble _”_

 _“_ Okay _” I said beginning to bother me, that seems a terrible excuse to say that they only liked to eat the best of the best and in the best environment._

“You understand? Normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the large Alvíss dining room. Be grateful _”_

“Yes, I clear”  _answer offhandedly, the annoying thing_  ”What is a "Alvíss"“ I wonder at the strange word.

“It's the name of a type of small people. Do you see all the statues there?”  _Where she pointed, lined up along the walls were elaborate sculptures of little people_  ”They come alive during the night”

“Do they really take life?”  _I ask surprised._   _They look like the_   _Doji_   _troops_   _or the_   _operators of the Kagebosh Machinist Troop in the sense of being artificial beings but who can move._

“Well, they dance. Enough of this, get out my chair. You are not a very competent familiar “  _commented Louise, crossing her arms and tilting_   _her head, which made her_   _pink hair curl._   _Oh well._   _Ladies first._   _I took_   _Louise's chair for her,_   _not even_   _giving her_   _thanks as she sat down._   _Me while I look for a suitable chair for my size._

 _“_ Louise you'll know where I can find a bigger chair, I'm afraid I'll end up breaking this because I 'm very heavy _”_   _321 kilograms for more than_   _400_   _millennia to be exact, but I was not going to tell she._   _Then_   _Louise pointed to the floor, where she had_   _placed “_ It's a plate”  _I say while I have a bad feeling._

“Yes it is. You know, familiars must stay outside. You're only here because I request it”

“In other words, I'll eat on the floor”  _receiving an affirmation from her I sat on the floor_  ”At least I will not damage the furniture”  _I said noticing how my head was at the level of the table._   _Then I heard them making a prayer._

“Oh, our great priest and god Brimir, and Our Lady, the Queen, we give thanks for this humble meal that you have kindly given us this morning”  _they all said to the unison as they closed their eyes and put their hands together._

 _How is it that's a "humble mea”l?_   _I complained_   _while looking at food._   _That_   _they had_   _more than a meal. If someone has a" humble food", that being_   _I. I mean, what in Mantra name all_   _there in this bowl? This is worse_   _than you give a pet, ant the pets in Gaia eat better than this!_

“Can you give me some meat please? “  _ask kindly_

“I'm not going to give you, you'll get used to it”

 _I try to eat the bread on my plate_   _and I notice that it was quite hard and with a bland taste._   _In the end I end up leaving, if I'm not going to enjoy it then there's no point in eating it._

 _Although there is something that caught my attention: they spoke of a founder and "god"._   _Remembering my experience with the gods, I started_   _to get angry._   _It is also rare as they said, since a founder only has the duty to establish the foundations of a structure or society while a god is a being with a power that goes beyond deadly capabilities and imagination and has absolute control over something or about a concept._

 _Will it be that the founder was praised as a god?_   _Or a god who pretended to be a mortal to be the founder?_

_I do not care in reality, with not being a reverend manipulative wretch._

EARTH CLASSROOM

_The classrooms of the Magic Academy are similar_   _to a stage._   _And like everything else, it was made of stone._   _The professor was giving a lecture at the lowest level, and the seats_   _and tables_   _were arranged up_   _like stairs._   _When I and Louise entered, all the students in the room simultaneously turned their heads towards them._

 _And then the laughter started._   _Kirche was also there,_   _surrounded by a group of boys and exuding lust._

_Definitely the lost sister of the cursed Olga._

_I also saw the_   _familiars that everyone had brought;_   _They were a varied group._

 _Kirche's salamander was curled up sleeping under her chair._   _There were students with owls resting on their shoulders._   _From a window, a giant snake peeked into the classroom._   _A boy whistled, and the snake withdrew its head. Apart from these, there were also ravens and cats._

 _But what_   _struck me most_   _were the creatures considered_   _fantastic monsters._   _Between them_   _a huge eyeball_   _floating softly in the air, which I remember was the weirdest thing I had ever seen_   _What is that?_

“ Louise, what's that monster river that looks like an eye? “

“A Bugbear”

“So what about that octopus thing? “

“A Skua”  _Louise_   _replied_   _in a sullen voice and sat down._

“I suppose I can not sit on the chairs either”  _ask already knowing the answer_

“That's the seat of a magician. Familiars are not authorized to use it”

 _She dropped me to the ground while we waited for the class to start, at least I hope to find something interesting_   _in it._   _I have not been to a class for more than 500 thousand years._

_The door opened and the professor entered._

_She was a voluminous middle-aged woman dressed in a purple robe and wearing a hat._   _He had a plump, round face with a kind expression on it._

“What a peculiar dress”  _I whispered_   _to Louise._

“You're not the one to talk to”  _Louise_   _whispered to me, I suppose she refers to my naked torso._

_The woman looked at the classroom and spoke with a satisfied smile._

“Well, everyone, it seems that the Familiar Invocation was a great success. I, Chevreuse, always enjoy seeing the new familiars that are summoned every spring”

_Louise lowered her eyes._

“Well, go. You have summoned a... impressive familiar, Miss Vallière”  _she said as she looked at me with bright eyes, a blush_   _and detected how her lust began to grow._   _Oh, Mother Gaia,_   _please, no._

_Nor want to have to suffer again the courtship attempts flirty women around me. Being a warrior demigod made you famous and admired by everyone. But unlike my teacher and some other warrior demigods I can not stand this kind of thing on a daily basis. Worse still, many women demigods and women humans were really trying to make some kind of loving progress with me EVEN KNOWING I WAS MARRIED._

_I will only be faithful to Durga, thank you for trying._

_On the other hand, the_   _comment was innocent enough, but the class erupted in laughter._

“Louise the Zero! Do not go around and take a random commoner from the street just because you could not summon anything!”

 _Louise's long pink hair rose as she got up._   _She raised her voice with_   _her_   _anger_   _rising._

“No, I did everything correctly! He is everything that appeared!“ _Thank you for trusting little girl_

“Do not lie! I bet you could not even make the invocation familiar properly, right?”

_The other students chuckled._

“Mrs. Chevreuse! They insulted me! Malicorne the "cold" just insulted me! “

_Louise slammed her fist against the table in protest._

“Cold? I'm Malicorne the Windward! I have not caught any cold!”  _I speak a boy who was blond, with small eyes, white skin and quite fat._

“Well, your hoarse voice sounds exactly as if you had caught one!”

 _The boy named Malicorne raised and looked at Louise._   _Chevreuse pointed at them with his wand in his hand._   _The two soon shook themselves like puppets and stiffly sat down again._

“Miss Vallière, Mr. Malicorne. Please, leave this argument unnecessary”

 _Louise looked visibly downcast._   _All the vivacity he had shown earlier seemed to have evaporated._

“Calling your friends "Zero" or "Cold" is not acceptable. They understand?”

“Mrs Chevreuse, it's just a joke, but for Louise, it's the truth”

_Laughter erupted from somewhere._

_Chevreuse looked around the classroom with a serious expression._   _He pointed his wand again, and out of nowhere, the mouth of the laughing students was suddenly filled with lumps of red clay._

 _“_ You should continue with the lesson that way _”_   _This put a firm cap on the taunts_   _”_ Now, let's start the lesson _”_

 _I was really fascinated, surprised and_   _somewhat_   _scared. And how could I not be?_   _This woman managed to make clay appear in the mouth of the burlesque students!_   _It may not seem like much but the scientific implications go beyond what I'm sure NO ONE IN THIS WORLD can understand._

 _While I can understand that these magicians have the power to control the matter and / or energy of the elements, she has just demonstrated_   _the result of a NUCLEOSYNTHESIS, the process of creating new atomic nuclei from the preexisting nucleons (made of protons and neutrons) to get to generate the rest of the elements when joining with the neutrons_   _._   _Most likely, it has transformed the nitrogen and oxygen molecules in the air into thehydrated_   _alumina_   _siloate, which is clay._

 _Which is very similar to what we demigods do: converting energy into matter, and using_   _it mainly to_   _convert our Mantra energy into_   _structures_   _metallic_   _s to_   _strengthen_   _our body._

 _Converting mass into energy is practically a joke, given that a_   _very small amount of mass produces a huge amount_   _of energy._   _Understand something as simple as burning a trunk transform the "matter" that is wood into "energy" which is heat and light._

 _But turning energy into matter everything works the other way around._   _We need a spectacular amount of energy to produce a very small amount of matter._   _For that reason only the warrior demigods can fight against the Gohma and for that reason we used the prayers of the humans, since their Mantra energy allowed us to create the matter to build units of robotic infantry and naval battle units._

 _Chevreuse coughed loudly and waved his wand._   _Pebbles appeared_   _on his desk from nowhere._

 _“_ My runic name is "Red Clay", Chevreuse the Red Clay. This year, I will teach you all the magic of the earth element. Do you know the four great elements of magic, Mr. Malicorne? _”_

 _“_ Yes, Mrs. Chevreuse. So Fire, Water, Earth and Wind _”_

_Chevreuse nodded._

_“_ And combined with the now lost element of the 'Void', there are five elements in total. As everyone should know about the five elements, the earth occupies a very important position. This I do not say because the earth is my affinity”

_Yes, of course, because his feeling of vanity says the opposite teacher._

_“_ The magic of the earth is very important magic that governs the creation of all matter. If it were not for earth magic, we would not be able to produce or process necessary metals. Lifting large rock buildings and harvesting crops would involve much more work. In this way, the magic of the earth element is intimately related to the life of all _”_

_In that if I can agree._

“Now, everyone, please remember that the basic magic of the earth element is "transmutation". Although there will be people here who have already learned this in their first year, it is essential in the construction of foundations, so let's go over it one more time”

 _So they call nucleosynthesis "transmutation"._   _Or will transmutation be something different but at the same time similar to nucleosynthesis?_   _Better I keep watching._

 _Chevreuse turned his attention to the stones and spun his magic wand over them, then whispered a spell_  ” **Transmutationem Petram** ”  _and they began to shine brightly._   _When the brightness dissipated, the pebbles had turned into shiny pieces of metal._

“Is that gold, Mrs. Chevreuse?”  _Kirche leaned over her desk._

“Latón”  _I answered dryly, calling everyone's attention._

“Correct familiar. It's simple Laton. Only square-class magicians are capable of transmuting into gold. I am just...“  _Chevreuse coughed cockyly “_ A triangular magician”

“Louise”  _I_   _call_

“What? We are in the middle of a lesson! And you have no right to respond”

“What is that of squares and triangles?”

“It is the number of elements that can be added to a spell, which also determines the level of a magician”

“Explain me a little more please”

“For example, you can use a ground spell. But if you add fire magic to the same spell, the total power increases considerably” _she explained to me in a low voice._

“Oh I see”

“Those who can stack two elements like fire and earth together are called linear magicians. The Lady of Chevreuse, being able to combine three elements: Earth-Earth-Fire, is a Triangular magician”

“What happens when an element of the same type is added?”

“Reinforce that element and make it stronger”

“I see. So, in other words, is the power of a magician determined by how many elements can he stack?

“Exactly”

“It is a stupid and deficient system”

“What?!”

“Miss Vallière! “

“Yes?”

“Please, refrain from chatting privately during the classes”

“Sorry”

“Since you have the time to chat, maybe you should have the time to do a demonstration, right? “

“Hey? I?”

“Yes. Try changing these stones from here to a metal of your choice”

 _Louise did not get up._   _She just sat there staring uneasily._

“Excuse teacher but it was my fault that Louise spoke”  _I told the truth, even though we get along, I do not intend for someone to get in trouble for me._

“I'm already familiar, but since the familiars represent the magicians, then Miss Vallière is still to blame”

“Incredible”  _I said resigned_

“ Miss Vallière! Does something happen?”

Mrs. Chevreuse called her again, but Kirche raised her voice full of concern.

“Umm ...”

“Yes?”

“I think it would be better if I did not ...”

“And why is that? ”  _I was wondering too._

“It's dangerous ” Kirche answered clearly. The majority of the class nodded.

“Dangerous? Why?”

“This is her first time in Louise's class, right? “

“It is, but I heard that she is a hard-working girl. Now, Miss Vallière. Do not worry, as a test. You will not be able to achieve anything if you are afraid to make mistakes”

“Do not do it, Louise!”  _Kirche screamed with her pale face._

_But Louise stood up._

“I will do it”

_With a nervous expression, he quickly made his way to the front of the room._

_Louise came down and stood beside Chevreuse and smiled._

“Miss Vallière, you have to vividly visualize the metal you want to transmute”

_Closing her eyes, Louise cast a short spell and pointed the wand._

_Why did my instincts scream wildly at me to run?_

“ **Transmutationem Petram** ”

_The stones on the table immediately exploded._

_Louise and Chevreuse caught the explosion squarely and were thrown against the blackboard, and people shouted._   _The frightened familiars added chaos._   _Kirche's salamander suddenly awoke from his sleep and rose on his hind legs, exhaling a flare._   _A manticore exploded in flight and crashed into a window to escape._   _Through the hole, the giant serpent that had been spying slithered inside and devoured someone's crow._

_The classroom was in chaos._

_Kirche stood up and pointed at Louise._

“That's why I told you not to do it!”

“By God, Vallière! Save us from some grief and just leave school now!”

“My Lucky was devoured by a snake!“  _Who gives a crow the name Lucky?_

_For my part I was not damaged at all but I felt the kinetic of the explosion and my skin ended something stained._

_Madame de Chevreuse was on the floor, judging by her occasional contractions, she was not dead._

_A Louise smudged with soot rose slowly._   _It was a sad sight to behold._   _Her torn blouse revealed a thin shoulder, and her panties could be_   _seen under her torn skirt._   _However, she_   _did not seem at all disturbed by the discord in the room._   _She pulled out a handkerchief to wipe the soot from his face._

 _“_ It seems that I was wrong a little...” he  _said, with a weak voice._

_Of course, that provoked a vehement response from the other students._

“That was not "a little!" Louise the Zero!“

“Its success rate is always zero!”

_And finally I understood why Louise was called —Zero—._

HOURS LATER

_Just before lunchtime, it was when we finally finished sorting out the classroom which Louise had turned into a real disaster. Although I was the one in charge of the glass of the new window, who moved all those writings and who had cleaned the soot from the living room with a cloth, while all that Louise had done was to clean a few desks and very unwillingly while I did it._

_Mrs. Chevreuse, who had regained consciousness two hours after being caught by the explosion while returning to class, did not give more lessons on Transmutation for the rest of the day. It seemed that she had been really traumatized._

_Having finished the cleaning, me and Louise (most she than I naturally) started the way to the dining room for lunch._

_Detecting her melancholy, I decided that the best thing was to encourage her. If something has taught me the paternity is that young people need someone they can trust, even if I do not say the right words they must understand that they are not alone and someone supports them._

_“_ You know they are very wrong to consider that your explosions are bad _” she stops before entering the dining room and I feel her anger begin to grow “_ All power is a talent and you only need to apply it well, the explosions would be of great help if you will dedicate to the construction or you will enter the army, although I do not suggest much this last one _” her anger kept increasing, I think this was a bad idea “_ In any case do not worry about what others think, here you have me _” her anger I reached the critical point and I was already preparing to receive his screaming when suddenly it vanished._

 _“_ You do not really understand what it means, stupid familiar _” well, I did not expect it to work at all but I will not stand her insults._

 _“_ I wanted to be friendly with you, raise your spirits and show you that your explosions can be beneficial , but if you are going to behave like that then your capacity for empathy is the same as your spell success: zero _” And now if your anger reached the top._

“For your insolence towards your teacher you stay without eating at lunch!”

“I do not care”  _I answer him as he enters the dining room growling. For my part, I did not want to waste my time in there, so I went elsewhere to browse. Anyway, I still need to memorize the school grounds well._

 _“_ Excuse me sir _”_

_Turning to see where that voice came from, I glimpse a normal looking girl in a maid's outfit carrying a large silver tray, staring at me intently, her hair was carefully trimmed with a ribbon and she had bright, dull blue eyes._

“What happens?”  _I answer_

“Are you by chance who became the Familiar of Miss Vallière...?“

_Apparently I had noticed the runes inscribed on my left hand._

“Do you know me? “

 _“_ Just a little, it has become a rumor. And you know the fact that a commoner had been called in the Invocation Ceremony _”_

_The girl smiled sweetly, that was the first carefree smile I had seen since I had come to that world._

“Are you also a magician? _” Ask just to be sure._

“Oh not at all, I'm just a commoner like you, I serve the nobility here doing the housework”  _I think I already know who to ask for help with Louise's clothes._

 _“_ I see ... my name is Asura, nice to meet you _”_

“That's a pretty strange name... I'm Siesta”

_Nap? How the action of sleeping for a relatively short time? No comment._

_“_ Oh, why did not you enter the dining room?”  _she asks kindly and I only answer honestly._

“I know what awaits me if I go there: I'll be sitting on the floor while everyone else is eating what is practically a buffet; In addition, my supposed mistress has punished me without eating and even if I had not done what she offers me to eat, it's just rubbish.

“Oh heavens! You must be very hungry _” he asks me genuinely worried, the first person who cares about me since I'm here._

 _“_ Not really, I can spend a lot of time without eating _” forever in fact._

 _“_ It is not necessary that the rude Mr. Asura be made. Please follow me around here _” Do me the rude? If Yasha had heard that, surely it complements it with a scathing comment towards my attitude. But seeing that this girl has been kind to me I decide to follow her... she reminds me of Mithra's, she was very kind to everyone._

_I was led to the kitchen located in the back of the dining room, an immense number of large pots and ovens were lined up inside, the cooks and other servants like Siesta were busy preparing the food._

_“_ Please wait a moment, is it okay?”  _I assist him with the head._

_I sat in a place near the corner, again there were no chairs that could support my weight, and Siesta disappeared quickly from the back. Soon she came back with a bowl full of hot stew in her hands._

“This is a stew made from the remains of food of the nobles if you do not care, you can please eat this”

“I can do it?”

“Yes, it's nothing more than the staff meeting, however”

“Well, thank you very much”  _I hold the spoon and bring some of the stew to my mouth Mother Gaia!_ ”This is very good!”

“It's great, there's a lot more if you want to repeat so take your time”

_I do what he tells me and I allow myself to eat slowly to savor each bite. As the warrior demigods are modified in every aspect to be extremely lethal, efficient and durable in battle, I do not need to eat to nourish myself or obtain energy unlike the normal demigods or —Saadhaaran—, so if I do so it is only for taste, mainly as with my wife and daughter in times of peace. While I eating, Siesta remained watching me smiling sweetly all the time._

“I was really exquisite, thank you very much”

“I'm glad you liked it, feel free to visit me whenever you are hungry, if you do not mind having to eat whatever we have, I would be very happy to share it with you”

“Thanks”  _I say as I get up and turn to see_ ” there was something I can do for to pay you or, tell me and I'll give you a hand”

_She thinks for a moment and then smiles._

“In that case, please help me serve the desserts”

“It's fine”

_A lot of dessert cakes were organized in a large silver tray, I easily loaded it while Siesta took the desserts with the tongs and then served them one by one to each nobleman. It was fun to imagine how easy and fast it would be if I did this in my 6”arm form._

_Then a magician in particular stood up, while giving off pride and vanity. The friends around him were intruding all kinds of fun into him. I recognized him as the one I saw the other night I tried to escape and especially the one who raised me up in the air with his stupid "pink wand". The anger began to flood me. It was impossible but if any of the other demigods came to know about that event it would be the laughingstock of all for the next 500 thousand years._

“Then Guiche! Who are you going to leave with now? “

“Who is your lover, Guiche?”

_Then the proud wizard was called Guiche. He gently raised a finger to her lips._

“"Leave?" I argue that no woman fits in such a special relationship, after all, a rose blooms for the taste of many”

_This guy is comparing himself to a rose, an egoist like this is far beyond being able to help him, he was even worse than Sergei. He was the kind of narcissist that made viewers more ashamed of themselves. I turned around deciding to ignore it._

**TINK**

_At that moment, something fell to the ground and looked away. It was a small glass jar with a purple liquid spinning inside. Having finished delivering the cakes I charge the tray on one arm while taking the vial with the other._

_I did not know what it was but it could be anything: from the simplest as a reactive to something as dangerous as a deadly poison. It would seem that I am exaggerating but I am aware that in places like these there may be many rival families, at a level perhaps greater than that of Louise and Kirche, who would be more than willing to send one son to harm another in order to destabilize parents._

_Well, there was only one way to find out, after all, as a demigod, I am immune to poison. I uncork the bottle and allow myself to smell it a little..._

_“_ Blessed Mother Gaia _” I say absolutely surprised._

_It was a fragrance..._

_Not any fragrance..._

_It was the perfume used by my dear Durga._

_"Wild lavender flowers"_

_My eyes began to fill with tears, luckily no one paid attention to me. I quickly dried my eyes, closed the bottle and went back to the kitchen where I was napping and left the tray._

_“_ Thank you very much for your help _” she says cheerfully_

 _“_ No problem, I owed you. See you later _” I say before I retire while trying to hide my facial expression, now I am the one who is flooded with melancholy. Was this a gift or a torture of the universe?_

_I honestly did not want to know the answer._

“Stupid familiar!”  _I hear the cry of Louise in the distance, at least I know who will take the melancholy in an instant_ "Where have you got?!” _asks full of anger._

“I wanted to help a maid distribute the desserts”

“Well, do not do it again! A relative must always be by his master's side! “

“Whatever”  _I respond annoyed, although she is quite good with her goal of removing this sensation._

_We walk to the patio where there are some tables, apparently have recess or something like that. After we arrived at a table she sat down and looked at me annoyed._

_“_ Bring me some tea _” She order_

“Could you not ask me that before we left the area where the Teas were?”  _I ask with irony and mockery. Her anger increases._

“You are my familiar and do what I tell you when I tell you!”

“One more, whatever” I  _say stoically before proceeding but before_ ”Oh! Louise, one thing”

“And now what?”  _Throughout the Mantra, girl being kind to others is part of the nobility, did you know?_

 _“_ I found this fragrance bottle lying on the floor, I did not see who it belongs to _”_ she examines the bottle for a few seconds.

 _“_ For the purple color it must belong to Montmorency _”_

 _“_ Mont ... what?”  _I Asked surprised, another name rare and difficult to pronounce for the list ._

 _“_ It's a girl with blond hair and laughs with a red ribbon, blue eyes and also goes in the second year _” she clarifies_

 _“_ I have it, s i the meeting will give it _” say turning around to fetch tea, but did not say which one. Well I'll bring him whatever._

_Before arriving at the largest table where were the drinks and snacks I see the girl with laughs... and the blond proud with her, sharing a table and with their relatives. I walked in his direction listening to his talk which, to summarize, was pathetic._

_“_ I talked to Belldandy all night _” said the blond stroking his mole_

 _“_ I see... all... the night... right?”  _Asks incredulously while caressing her frog_

 _“_ Yes, those intellectual eyes, it is t and deep and dramatic touch… she was absolutely predestined to be my familiar! _” for all the Mantra that exaggerated “_ Your familiar is also very cute, just like you _”_

 _“_ You're as flattering as ever _”_

 _“_ I can´t tell lies before your eyes _”_

_What cheesy phrases, but I suppose that between family is fine, although it is rare._

_“_ But recently I heard the rumor that you're also dating a freshman” _she asked something upset._

_What the hell? He said "also."_

“It's just nonsense! _”_

 _“_ Excuse me _” they turn to me._

“Oh? He is the relative of the Zero _” commented the girl of difficult name_

“Yes, a simple plebeian with wild aspect _” continued Guiche insulting me_

 _“_ Well, this savage found this _” I said showing them the bottle of fragrance “_ I think it belongs to you, miss _”_

 _“_ It is the perfume that gives Guiche what do you do with him? _” He said as he took the vial from my hand and examined it ”_ You opened it _” he said looking at me with furious eyes_

 _“_ Not only savage but also a mean thief. Only the zero could invoke something like you _” he said making exaggerated movements._

_Very good and I'm fed up._

_“_ I do not steal anything small malcried _” I said firmly as they opened their eyes surprised_

“How did you call me a commoner?”  _I felt his anger growing. I did not care._

“Malcried. And to answer your question” I said looking at the girl “I´m found it in the dining room while he talked to his friends, they wondering about who was going out and answered that "no woman fits into such a relationship and a rose blooms for the taste of many ". And yes, I opened it, I was afraid that it was some dangerous product, but then I discovered that it was perfume... with a very beautiful smell ”  _I made the effort not to be able to have a sad expression. I Note that Guiche was sweating a little._

 _“_ Of course it is beautiful, I myself did. What gave you for thinking it was a dangerous product... wait, What was Guiche said? _” she asked while looking angry at the blonde, who started to sweat even more._

 _“_ D-do not pay attention to the words of this savage commoner, my dear Montmorency _” detect that his pride and vanity diminished, or in other words his ego._

“It's not right to lie to your little sister _” I said simply and they looked at me strangely_

“It's not my brother, it's my partner!”

_Oh go now I understand what is happening..._

_I will break the illusion._

_“_ I apologize, you both look so much like I thought you were brothers _” before you could say anything I continued ”_ In that case, who is the brown-haired girl from last night?”  _The girl's fury reached high while Guiche began to win melancholy and violence, in other words: fear._

“He's just saying nonsense Montmorency! _”_

 _“_ Oh look, there is she” I said pointing to the girl who was in the distance, Guiche's fear grew “I think his name was Katie... Miss Katie! _” I shouted making the girl look towards my direction as well as many other nobles also saw us. I motioned him to come closer and I saw that he was holding a white basket._

“Montmorency! Come to a place of shade away from this wild! _”_

“Do not! I want to know what's happening here!”

_Katie had arrived and I noticed that the basket gave off an exquisite smell._

“Mr. Guiche, here's the homemade souffle I told you about last night. I thought it would be perfect for today's tea party”  _she spoke with a happy and innocent expression._

“Last night? Then you were flirting!”  _for this point a great multitude of students of all the years began to approach us._

“Who goes here?”  _asked Katie addressing the blonde with laughs._

 _“_ That this idiot has been cheating on us! _” She screamed with anger. Katie was filled with melancholy and began to cry uncontrollably._

“I did not want to believe it, but I knew that you and Miss Montmorency were...”

“They are misinterpreting it. Listen Katie, the only person that I keep in my heart is you ...”

**PLAT!**

But the girl named Katie slapped Guiche's face as hard as she could.

“Just like I thought! You've been making moves with that first year, right?!”

“Please, Montmorency Fragrance, do not twist your face like that, for anger like that! It saddens me to see you like this! ”

“You're a liar! ”

**PLAT!**

_Guiche ended up lying on the floor with 2 slap marks on both cheeks while everyone around us were laughing with laughter. A few girls came up to me._

“Take you can keep it, you said it was beautiful, right? At least someone appreciates my gifts!”  _said the blonde giving me the perfume and leave the place._

 **“** Stay with this too, enjoy it **”** _then Katie handed me the basket with her souffle._

_Interesting, I broke his fantasy to a womanizer and got a perfume and a dessert. I think that's how the heroes of the stories feel... but they do it without expecting anything in return and I received a reward. Does that make me a mercenary? Anyway, I'm not going to stop to think about it._

_Guiche got up and posed in the most "dignified" way possible._

“It seems that these ladies do not understand the meaning of the existence of a rose”

_If what you say is an idiot. And or I should go enjoy a souffle and I should still take Louise her tea._

“Your disgusting plebeian”  _calling my attention I look over my shoulder_ ”Thanks to your actions the reputation of two ladies has been harmed. How will you be responsible for this?”

_I answered as if it was nothing._

“It's your fault for walking with both at the same time”

_Guiche's friends burst out laughing._

“It's c orrecto, Guiche! It was your fault!”

_Guiche's face flushed crimson red._

“Listen, plebeian, when you show us the fragrance bottle, would it have hurt to be a little more subtle and not start a conversation? Was not it just enough to leave her there?”

_Most likely, yes, but honestly I decided I should. Durga has told me that I get the best out of myself when I fight for what is right, and this was the right thing to do._

“Anyway, anyway your walk with the two at the same time would have been covered in any way. Advance the inevitable. Now I'm gone”  _I said, starting to walk._

“Mph... Ahh, you are...”  _Suddenly he fell silent, I think he finally finished his nonsense “_ I challenge you to a duel! “

_I stopped at the same time everyone around was panting. I looked back over my shoulder._

_“_ Keep a little dignity child and do not start a futile fight. It is obvious that you have the blame, everyone here has already noticed. You just want to fight with me to "recover your honor"  _” some magicians attended my words and they made fun of Guiche again._

_He smiled._

_“_ Sure, it was my mistake. At the end of the day it is obvious that a commoner could never defeat a nobleman. I completely understand that you are afraid of me _”_

_Fury._

_That was what I felt._

_Now if I get mad at this stupid child, of course I know it's provoking me but still..._

_“_ No one calls me a coward and less a stupid boy _” many gasped when they heard me insulting a nobleman. I smiled “_ I accept your duel, after I eat the soufflé _” I said taking the above mentioned dessert out of the basket and making a loud breath._

 _“_ Well I hope you enjoy it, because it will be your last meal. See you in the courtyard of the Vestri Court _” and finally he left. Followed by many other partners._

 _“_ Asura! _” It was Siesta, who came running and could detect a melancholy of her._

 _“_ Hello Siesta, what's wrong?” _by his expression I think he knows what happened and he knows about the duel._

 _“_ You... will die”

“Hopefully”

“What?!”

 _“_ If I'm honest Siesta I do not care whether I'm alive or dead _” although this last only in my universe._

“But how can you say that? When a commoner insults a noble, it is most common for him to assassinate him”

“ Really?”  _I ask genuinely. I did not like what he said._

“Hey!”  _And there comes Louise_ ”What do you think you're doing?! I saw everything that happened!”

“Hello Louise”

“It's not time to say hello! How can you get involved in duel as if it were not a big deal?!”

“He established it and I accepted” I said simply.

Louise sighed disappointedly shrugging her shoulder.

“Apologize to him”

“No” I detected her as her anger increased rapidly

 _“_ If you do not want to get hurt, go and apologize. If you do it now he may forgive you _”_

“No way. Now let me eat the dessert, do any of you want a little?”  _ask kindly, they looked at me as if I had grown a second head and did not answer  ”_ More for me”  _I took a big bite. It was delicious! It was vinky and caramel._

“What stubborn ... But you know? You will not be able to win, you will be seriously injured and you will be lucky to continue living with very serious injuries”

“That I will not know until I try, right?”  _I said before taking another bite._

“Listen, no matter how strong you are, a simple plebeian can never beat a magician!”

_I ignored her and I kept eating. When I finished, I put the small bottle of perfume inside the basket and asked Siesta to take care of it for me. She accepted giving me a sad and worried look._

“Then, where is the Vestri Court? ”  _Ask the air waiting for the answer from anyone._

“By here, plebeian”  _one of Guiche's friends began to guide me, it was the fat boy Malicorne._

“Ah, heavens! Seriously! Why does this familiar want to go ahead and do things on their own?”

_Because this relative defeated a GOD._

VESTRICOURT

_The VestriCourt was the central garden located between the towers of the Wind and Fire. Being located to the west, the patio did not receive much sunlight even in the midday hours, but this was the perfect place to have a duel._

_Right now, that place was full of people who had heard the rumors. I could hear them all that many spoke Guiche naturally going to win but others bet that I would last l least a few minutes to have the strength of my muscles._

_They do not have a damn idea._

“Gentlemen! This is a duel!”

_Guiche raised his artificial rose to the top, generating an ovation from the crowd._

“Guiche is having a duel! His opponent is Louise's plebeian!”

_I also have a name._

_And then, when I finally reached the combat area, Guiche turned to me._

“First of all, I applaud you for coming here instead of fleeing!” Guiche commented with a singing voice as he turned his rose.

“Feed up”  _many again gasped in surprise. Is nobody here used to being insulted?_

“Guiche was enough!” Louise shouted ”In addition, the duels are strictly forbidden!”

“Only duels between nobles are forbidden, nobody has forbidden the duels between noble and plebeian”

“I'm surprised that your womanizer brain allows you to use that logic”  _I mock him and I feel his violence increase._

“I was going to give you a sword to defend you, but now for your insolence I will deny you that advantage”

“I never asked you stupid child. Are you going to keep talking or are we going to start?”

“Ok, now we will fight until one can not stay standing! _” Guiche said and looked at me with a relaxed smile and shook his rose. A petal floated down as if dancing in the air and when I touch the ground a small area around it shone with a white light..._

_And the armor of a warrior emerged._

_His height was about the same as that of an average person, but it was built entirely with deep green bronze. It was fully articulated. The arms were metal cylinders but other parts such as the head, shoulders, hands, etc. They were the components of an armor: a helmet, shoulder pads and gauntlets. He had an unfeminine face on what would be his visor and his breastplate (the part that covers the front of his chest) had protuberances resembling the breasts of a woman. She wore a white dress made of cloth that covered her legs and also carried a spear. Under the bright sunlight in its shell, the armor gleamed._

“I suppose I forgot to mention it before. My name is Guiche "The Bronze". Therefore, my bronze golem "Valkyria" will be your real opponent”

_So here they present themselves formally before fighting. Well I guess I can do the same._

_It's been a long time since I said or used my full name, but I never forgot..._

“ My name is Asura Shakti-Haath ” I said firmly and many began to mutter to each other.

“Hey! You told me that your name is Asura” _Louise said with an eyebrow raised._

“Yes, my name is Asura and my last name is Shakti-Haath”  _at that moment everyone started to criticize me._

“Do not say foolishness!”

“Only the nobles have last names!”

“As if I care, let's start this farce, yes or no?”  _Ask already tired of all this waste of time._

“Begin!”  _A Guiche friend shouted and the Valkyria launched towards me pointing his spear towards the heart for the enjoyment of several eyes and the fear of Louise and Siesta._

_Remembering last night, I no longer have any Mantra abilities, only my advanced physical abilities._

_That means that I still have the stamina..._

_the force ..._

_And of course…_

**CRANK!**

_The resistance._

_I smiled as I watched the pieces of bronze fall to my feet, as well as the faces of everyone around me..._

_Impacted. It was the only word that could describe them. I saw how they opened and closed their mouths like fish. His eyes wide open trying to process what has just happened, I think several are not breathing._

_And Guiche is one of those._

_I could see his face, slightly pale with some sweat on his forehead, his laryngeal prominence moving irregularly and his emotions now indicating nothing._

“Is that all?”  _Ask making everyone out of their stupor “_ My turn _”_

**[Y]**

**CRANK!**

And put them back in when they saw how the blow shattered the armor and its pieces scattered everywhere.  _I stayed a few seconds doing nothing, letting them process the situation. It seems that they are not used to being overpowered by a non-magician._

_Well today they will learn._

“You're still an idiot”  _I said beginning to walk toward him in a calm way. I could feel his fear growing and he sent more petals of his rose to the ground that soon became more Valkyrias_.

“ Attack! Attack! “  _Fear flooded him and all his armor went towards me..._

_towards its end ._

**[ B ]**

_Destroy one of a right hook_

**[ X ]**

_Destroy another from a left hook_

**[A]**

_Pierce the torso of another and throw it to the side_

**[B]**

_Crush one with your fist_

**[ B ]**

_Knock down another and crush her with her foot._

_At this point Guiche began to back off while throwing more petals._

“STOP HE! DO NOT LET ME CLOSE UP! “  _Fear flooded your senses._

_6 Valkyrias ran towards me, they were not armed. They threw themselves with their outstretched arms clinging to my whole body as if immobilizing me. Listen to Guiche release a sigh of relief_

**[FURY!]**

_His skin lost its color when he saw me use my arms to "compress" all the armor using a bear hug. Release the pieces of or that were left of them and stare at them._

“Nnn-no! Wait! I...! “

 _“_ Before finishing the fight I want to make an questions! _” I said raising my voice and getting everyone's attention. It feels good to have control of the situation “_ They are questions s for all, anyone can answer, but if they stay quiet or I lie then your partner will suffer the same fate as their Valkyrias _” I saw all tremble thinking that would fulfill my words. In fact I lied, but I had to give them an incentive._

_I stared at them all, several cringed the moment my eyes locked on them._

_I take a deep breath... and I 'm sure that every good thing will end of this..._

_But I had to clear up my doubts._

_“_ From the time I was summoned I discovered and understood several things from this site, including the nobleman called s are those who can do magic, while commoners are those who can not and must serve the first _” I let process my words a little “_ However there are other things I do not understand: the fact that the plebs are less prized by the nobles, that the latter are the only ones who can have surnames and I understand that a noble can kill a commoner if wish _” I said this last with hatred. It reminded me a lot of the great rebirth of the Deus bastard ”_ So my first question is: what is the reason for these actions? Or rather, what gives them the right to do them? _”_

_I began to detect how everyone's fear was beginning to increase. His eyes wandered from side to side as if searching for the best possible answer that would satisfy me._

_“_ It was because of the work and grace of our founder Brimir _”_

_Everyone turned to see who answered: Guiche. Even trembling with fear, I managed to gather the courage to respond._

_I do not give you points for that, but I already have a base to continue._

_“_ That brings me to my next question... Who is that guy? _”_

_This time the gasps were even stronger and everyone lost their fear, although some began to increase their anger._

“Do... don´t you know who Brimir is?”  _Louise asked me._

“No, I had never heard of him until now” they  _started talking among themselves, there were words like inculturation or heretic but_ _I ignored them “_ I would like you to tell me exactly what you did, from the beginning and in the most summary way possible _”_

_Again many spoke among themselves unsure if they should answer me or not. Once again Guiche took the floor:_

_“_ Makes more than 6000 years our God Brimir we gave the magic system that we use today nobles. He had 3 children and a student, that from whom the royal families of the kingdoms of Halkeginia descend. But his most important action was rid of the threat of... elves _” many shuddered to hear this Name “_ they are beings who exert an unknown and very powerful magic _”_

“"They are"? Are they still there? _”_

 _“_ That's right, they open the desert of the Sahara and are the sworn enemy of humanity proclaimed by Brimir himself. He was also the first and only user of the Void element that existed and it was thanks to that that he could allow humans to survive. But the place that the elves inhabit is the holy land, a place that belonged to Brimir and that is why for hundreds of years crusades have been carried out against them to recover it... all have failed  _”_

_I took a moment to process this information._

“ And the plebeians?”

 _“_ The descendants and elected of Brimir are the nobles, the opposite of commoners. If not for Brimir, not even they would be alive, therefore we have a right over them. Whether it's from deciding their dress to their life and death, they belong to us because Brimir decided so _”_

_For this everyone smiled arrogantly and could feel how their pride and vanity increased._

_As if what they had said was the absolute truth for them._

That...

That...

“Ja”

_._

_._

_._

_._

“Ja”

_._

_._

_._

_._

“JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! “

_That's right, I was laughing. Everyone could see me laughing loudly and even some of them covered their ears. Continue like this for a few seconds until I finally calm down._

_And I told them what everyone wanted to ignore._

“Your god... is an imbecile”

_I could almost hear the sound of their minds breaking at the moment I insulted their stupid god. In the end my assumptions were correct. I could feel how the anger and violence of everyone begins to increase, once again I am the target of everyone's hatred._

“Oh wait for my mistake. For a god to be an imbecile he must first "really" be a god and like yours is not, then before imbecile is a damn fraud”

_Now I could hear the sound of everyone's teeth grinding and breathing fast._

“FAMILIAR APOLOGIZE AT THIS MOMENT!”  _And there was Louise shouting at me. His anger was at a higher level than what I've ever known I could feel._

“I will not do it”

“I ORDER IT TO YOU!”

“You do not order anything to me! And to them they are not going to hurt that someone tells them the truth!”

“How dare you insult our founder?”  _Guiche had finally lost all his fear and now finally looked at me full of hate._

“Because they treat it as if it were a god when it is not. How much is a messianic figure and even that I put in doubt”  _the levels of hate increased even more._

“You're nobody to criticize Brimir!”

“ You're just a dirty commoner!”

“Where I come from there is a saying: children are the living reflection of parents. If you are the descendants of Brimir or his chosen ones, by their behavior and way of thinking they have given me to understand that he was a truly idiotic father”

“Don't you dare insult Brimir!”

“He is a true god!”

“Was he able to convert energy into matter? Could manipulate space-time? They know that, I'm satisfied that he could control the weather. Obviously not”

“Heretic!”

“Blasphemous!”

“Say what you want but do not apologize for telling them the truth! And the truth here is that...” _I take a lot of air_ “YOU LIVE IN THE MAGICAL KINGDOM OF A FRAUD! “

_Hate._

_I will explain in detail how much hatred floods the emotions of these children._

_If the word hate could be recorded on every square centimeter of the whole earth, object, furniture, floor and walls that make this school would not reach even half of these noble feel hatred for me at this very moment._

_Hate._

“Well, let's finish the duel, do you think?”  _I said looking at Guiche again. He looked at me helplessly, by this point it had become clear to him that he had no chance against me._

 _“_ Stay behind Guiche, it's our turn”

_A group of magicians of second and third years began to advance to the front, with their wands ready._

“What?”  _asked the blond._

 _“_ Guiche from the beginning we all knew that this was just a farce of yours to try to recover your honor. We only came to see a show _”_

 _“_ But now this disgusting plebeian savage insulted the great Brimir and therefore all of us, so we must punish him in the worst possible way _”_

_Guiche smiles knowingly uses his rose to create 3 more Valkyrias_

_“_ If that is the case then I can still learn, this is still my duel at the end of the day _”_

 _“_ Then, Guiche de Gramont, let's destroy this insolent heretic together _”_

_Everyone turns to see me, there are at least 20 magicians in total._

_With a huge group of students looking at me with hatred and a small willing to attack me I can not think that I have become once again the enemy of all._

“De javu” I say softly and reposition my feet and prepare for combat “What are you waiting for!”

Quickly everyone throws me an attack spell of all the elements: powerful balls and streams of fire, lethal blades and whirlwinds of air, massive torrents of high pressure water, big and sharp ice spears and heavy objects and metal weapons built to from the earth they are thrown at me.

**[Y]**

_I take a leap and rise high, letting all those attacks pass below me. Certainly I could have held on like that, but it's part of my strategy. Once in the air_ and  _before they attack again I throw a punch towards the ground that makes me go down._

**[B]**

**BRARARARARAM!**

_It is the sound of the small earthquake that I create with my blow, making many of my opponents fall and also many of the public. I quickly address the first magician who is closest to me_

**[Y]**

_A small blow to his stomach knocked him out. I do not want to seriously damage them, so non-lethal blows is more than enough. I'm going to a second_

**[B]**

_and I do the same_

**[B]**

_And to a third party_

**[B]**

_And to the fourth_

**“Levare corpus”** _I listen as the magicians recite a spell that makes them levitate and rearrange themselves for combat, most only use it to stand fast from the ground but there were some who remained in the air to cast spells. Good strategy to get rid of falling again due to my impacts._

_But in the end it will be useless._

_I receive a wave of spells on me that do me no harm. I impulse with a jump to one of the magicians in air and I take it from his uniform_

**[Y]**

_I nudge it towards another magician in the air, both impact finished out of combat. I run towards one of those who are on the ground and begin to reduce their attacks. I'm glad to know that their hatred towards me has not clouded their conscience to cast an indiscriminate spell that ends up hurting one of their companions._

**[B]**

_From a small blow to the head knocked out the magician. Suddenly I start to float, I notice that they used that levitation spell on me to keep me from moving and later I start to receive the impacts of multiple spells while I am in the air. Once again good strategy._

_Once again... it will be useless._

_I threw a blow towards the ground but instead of hitting it and causing another earth, I use it to push myself doing a cartwheel._

**[Y]**

_Of a kick in the abdomen I defeat to another magician and the impulse that this takes does it to strike against other 2 magicians knocking them also._

“Stop it! “ was the scream of Guiche

_My feet begin to sink into the ground as if they were quicksand. Quickly his Valkyrias again try to immobilize me, I was wondering where they were._

“Don't let him escape!”

_The wizards of earth and water that still remained used their spells to make large pieces of earth cling to my body, imprisoning me as if I were a cocoon. This same brightness when the magicians transmuted it into a metal structure preventing me from moving. Note that it was the blond who gave the orders._

“NOW SHOOT!”

_A powerful combined spell of fire and air surrounds me. It generates a heat so intense that the metal begins to melt, almost as if it were once again submerged in hot lava. A minute goes by and the magicians stop applying their magic. I hear them breathe tired as they see what's left of me._

_A statue that is dropped on top of molten metal, which gradually solidifies_

_Everyone in the audience smiles. Guiche takes the floor_

“Gentlemen, it has been an honor to end this disgusting plebeian with you...”

**CRACK!**

_Fear seizes their emotions when they see me emerge from my metal prison like a demon, throwing multiple pieces of metal in all directions. Some fall to my opponents making them bleed._

_They are so surprised that they do not even have the capacity to think about pain._

_And as for me, beyond a few skin burns and multiple spots..._

_“_ No... they made me... NOTHING”  _I say in the most bloodthirsty way possible. All of fear begin to recede, some s and have urinated in his pants._

_Let's get this over with._

_I launch myself into the attack by connecting blows to the stomach, head and chest, all with just enough force to knock them out, not to seriously injure them._

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

**[B]**

_And the last one was Guiche._

_He had fallen to the ground on his back, his wand no longer had petals and he looked extremely tired, sweaty and with tears coming out of his eyes, still he was waving it uselessly towards my person trying to attack me with a spell that would never come out. I'll take it into account to investigate later._

_Grabbing him from one of the folds of his shirt I raise him as if nothing happened and I give him a look of anger that I am sure he will never forget._

_“_ What... what are you? _”_

_I smile_

“Asura Shakti-Haath... a commoner”

**[FURY!]**

_I hit the guiche back against the ground, I think I just broke a couple of ribs and the blow behind his head made him faint, but otherwise it's fine._

_I stand looking at all my opponents lying on the floor unable to move, some shrink just to feel my gaze. Without saying a word I withdraw._

_I get to where Siesta and Louise were._

_The first was a mix of emotions on his face and spirit, from sadness and fear to the joy, the rivers of tears coming out of his eyes was also indicative of that._

_And as for the second, I was still shocked or even paralyzed. I think he still can not process everything he saw or the things I said._

“What do you think, Louise? I win. I think that from now on it would do you good to trust me more _” talk to you in a calm, friendly voice and without burlesque intentions, although I expected her to respond in anger and screaming._

_It was the opposite._

_“_ We will be killed _” he said with fear while his face lost color._

“What do you mean?”

 _“_ You just insulted the founder, they warned the church and they labeled us as heretics. The inquisition will come for us and we will be judged... no matter where we flee or hide, they will find us and kill us _” tears started to come out of their eyes._

_I felt a twinge in my heart (or where my heart should be) for being so stupid and not knowing about this before. Apparently a relative represents his master and therefore his actions, the one that I offend his god is the same as Louise has offended him. Nor did I think of the fact that if this place had a god it therefore has a church and consequently an inquisition._

_Durga and Mithra are right: I can be very clueless if I focus on perfectly fulfilling only one important thing without considering the smaller ones._

_But I can fix that._

_“_ Nobles! _” Scream around and making everyone jump with fear. They had begun to lift up their fallen companions and even try to cure them. Many who did not participate in the fight raised their wands to my address while they trembled, afraid that they could decide to attack again. I will not do it unless they provoke me “_ If any of you ever inform the church about what happened or the things I said, and they come here to annoy me or attack me or Louise... _”_

_I took a breath and answered them with the most cruel, inhuman, cold, ruthless and full of anger that I could release:_

_“_ **YOU ARE GOING TO BEG THE ELVES TO PROTECT THEM** _”_

_I turned around without waiting to see their reactions, but I know that many began to cry or even faint._

_I also saw around me and noticed that there were many more people than at first, including students, teachers and staff of the academy._

_I turned to see Louise who was looking at me as if I were the devil himself. I smiled and asked him amicably._

“Is not it time for you to return to school? “

POINT OF VIEW: FEMALE NARRATOR

Asura began to understand how the new world in which he had appeared and disliked worked.

Seeing as the actions of magicians were similar to those demigods who in the past destroyed his family, he raised his voice among the masses and book a duel which only é l remained standing, demonstrating the power that still retains.

But at the hour he rises to be judged by the greatest and most powerful cult of all nations, his only defense being his firm will.

What will the ex-demigod do to face once again the odyssey of being the enemy of all?

.

.

.

**_ ZERO´S WRATH _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> As you see, I decided again to combine the events of the light novels and the anime to do something original. Next I explain them to you.
> 
> In the novels, Siesta feeds Saito and in gratitude helps him distribute desserts in the dining room, which causes the perfume bottle to be found. In the anime Saito brings a pay to Guiche while everyone is at tea time and as revenge for making him float the night before reveals his infidelity to Montmorency and Katie.  
> In the novels and anime Saito only fights with Guiche, but since that would not even be an attempt to challenge Asura, I decided to express his thoughts and thus fight against various magicians in him.  
> In the novels, Saito faints because of the wounds of combat ... Asura suffered nothing and now it has become the terror of the nobles.  
> I also decided to include elements and clarifications that I have never seen the other writers do, and can help them in the future.
> 
> They never mention the smell of Montmorency's perfume, and I decided that the color would be a lavender smell and that the same smell would be the one used by his wife Durga.  
> They never mention the taste of Katie's suffle, I decided it would be Vanilla with caramel.  
> Remember that you can qualify me. Do it more or less by following the following guidelines:
> 
> "Narration" (If I express myself correctly when telling the story).  
> "Characters" (if your personality and dialogues are according to the canon and if I have developed them in a correct way).  
> "Details" (if at the moment of describing something I can understand when I describe it).  
> "Originality" (if I write something that surprised them since they did not expect it or it is only original because they have not read it in other places).  
> Everything will be rated from the best to the worst with the following letters: "S", "A", "B", "C", "D", "E". For the next chapter I will average it.  
> All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.
> 
> END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!
> 
> "This chapter was completed and published approximately on January 8, 2019


	4. That she feels isn´t love...

**Total qualification of previous chapter:**

**Narration: "E"**

**Characters: "A"**

**Details: "D"**

**Originality "B"**

**TOTAL** : **"C"**

**Special thanks to Lucian Naruto for being my beta-reader**

**Remember that you can rate me from the "S" to the "E" this chapter.**

**Credits to their respective authors:**

  * "Zero no Tsukaima" or "Familiar of Zero" belongs to the late author Noboru Yamaguchi and was animated by the company JCStaff Co., Ltd.
  * "Asura's Wrath" belongs to the developer CyberConnect2 and was published by the company Capcom.
  * OC characters are my authorship.
  * History made non-profit, from a fan to other fans.



Annotations:

“The dialogues are shown between quotation marks”

—Clarifications and messages are shown in long lines—

The 3rd person narration is shown in normal letters

_Words in italics indicate narration, monologues or thoughts of the protagonist_

Underlined words indicate locations

_{Words in brackets_   _and in italics_   _indicate dialogue in a different language}_

 **Bold words indicate**   **voices, powers or anything supernatural**

 **[Y] [B] [X] [A] [FURY!]**  they indicate video game mechanics of the quick time event type, where you have to press a button in synchrony to do something .

 **CRACK!**   **PUNCH!**   **BOOM!**  Indicate sound effects

 **۞**   **Words between these symbols and in bold indicate a transformation**   **۞**

"Part 1 “Nirvana and Reincarnation"

"Episode 4: That she feels isn´t love..."

He had already spent a week since Asura had started his life as Louise's familiar in the Magic Academy and defeated a group of wizards in a duel, which occurred after the ex-demigod expressed his displeasure at the beliefs of the noble and insulting the greatest religious figure of the same, earning hatred but above all the fear of virtually the entire academic community. Naturally he does not care at all.

If someone had to explain a normal day of Asura, they would express it in the following way:

In the first place, like most of Tristain's animals and humans, he woke up in the morning. His bed was the floor with a pile of straw as usual, but thanks to his metal body he did not suffer from any pain.

Asura kept waking Louise every morning with her uniform ready, but it was Louise who had to dress herself, not only because Asura had made it very clear to her that he would never dress her, but even she began to be afraid of the monstrous force of man and could easily "break it like a twig".

However Louise continued insisting that he should apologize for offending the founder before there were consequences, to which he replied that he would never do it and when those consequences came he would face them without her ending up damaged in one way or another. In response Louise decided to leave him without eating until he apologized, which was completely ineffective against Asura.

He had also spent time finding information in the academy library, only to discover that although they spoke the same language, the writing was completely different. He made an attempt to ask Louise to help him by looking for those books that might have the key to send him back to his world or at least create a translated alphabet together for him to do on his own , but Louise refused to do any orders saying that not help in anything until he apologize. Naturally Asura did not yield.

With the students and teachers having a mortal fear to the point of fleeing his presence, Asura spent his first week without getting anything on how to return to his universe. He did not give much importance, since the demigods were immortal he literally had "all the time in the world" to find a way back.

In the mornings, he was undertook way to the kitchen, being invited by Siesta. Asura, having defeated all those student in the Patio Vestri, had become someone very popular in the kitchen.

“Our Fist has arrived!”

The one who had called him that way was Marteau, the chef in chief. A man very close to entering his forties. Naturally, he is also a commoner, but with his position as head chef of the Academy, he earned as much as a low-class nobleman, a fact he could be proud of. Dressed in simple but very fine clothes, he lead the kitchen with firms signals from his hand. In spite of his very respectable occupation as head chef of the Academy of Magic. Marteau was not entirely arrogant, and surprisingly he does not like magic much and does not have a good opinion of many nobles

He called Asura, who had mainly used his fists to defeat Guiche and company by the nickname —Our Fist— and treat the former demigod as a King. Thanks to Marteau, the kitchen had become an oasis for Asura.

Asura sat on the floor due to the lack of a chair that could support his weight, but still he did it with a smile, Siesta promptly brought him a plate of hot stew and soft white bread. Asura had rethought his decision not need to eat, because of the amazing skills he displayed during the fight, many began to rumor that was not really a human, so he started to act more like one and a human need was eating quite often by what he went to the kitchen at certain times more to enjoy the food than to feed.

“Thank you”

“The stew today is very special” Siesta declared, looking particularly happy. Asura curiously lifted a spoonful to her mouth and her face instantly lit up.

“Wow! This is truly delicious! This is totally different from what I usually eat!“

At that, Marteau approached the table holding a kitchen knife in one of his hands.

“Well, of course. That the same stew that we saw the noble kids”

“I can´t believe that this is the kind of food they eat every day“ and it was true. In his hometown servants was being prepared delicious meals your family every day, but during the celebrations became even harder to create a truly delicious dish. What Asura was eating was the latter.

Marteau commented strongly against the comment made by Asura.

“Hmph! Sure, they can use magic. How to make pots, pans and dirty castles, even the evocation of incredible jewels and even control dragons And that's what! But if you look at it in this way to create dishes as exquisite as this is a kind of magic really. Do not you think so, Asura?“

Asura nodded. "Not at all."

“You are a good man! You are a great man! Literally too” He place one of his arms on the shoulders of Asura ”Our fist! Let me give you a kiss on your forehead! Please! I insist!”

“I'd prefer you did not do it, and besides stop call me like that” Asura said stoically.

“Why not?”

“It's just that... it makes me feel uncomfortable” although he knew that the intention of the nickname and the deal was completely different from those received in Gaia for his state of demigod, he remember the atrocities and genocide that caused their demigods ex-colleagues and humans who willingly let themselves be killed by them believing falsely that their souls would be saved from the Gohma.

The man released Asura and crossed his arms in protest.

“But if you destroyed with your fists the golem of that magician and defeated all the others with them! Do not you get it?”

"Yes, but I still feel uncomfortable" and furious, but Asura was not going to tell him.

“Just tell us, where have you learned to fight with your fists and make those movements? Tell me where I can go to learn to fight like that” Marteau looked closely at Asura. He asked the same thing each time he came to eat and Asura's answer was always the same.

“In a very distant place, so far that I doubt that they find it in their maps. We do not have magicians so for thousands of years my society trained to strengthen our bodies and development of fighting techniques to face any threat. But even so, our doctrine is only to use them to defend and defend ourselves, never to harm others for selfish reasons “ it had to massively twist the truth of its origin, but only in that way was it able to give a credible answer.

“Guys! Have you heard that?!” He shouted and his voice echoed throughout the kitchen area.

The younger chefs and the apprentices answered:

“We've heard it, Chief!“

“This is what they call a true teacher! They will never brag about their abilities! Look and learn! The truth is that a true teacher is never a presumptuous!“

The cooks sang happily.

“A true master is never a boast!“ Asura sighed.

Asura was simply telling Marteau an acceptable truth, but him always thought that Asura was only being modest. Asura feels a bit frustrated but, but deep down he was convinced that it was necessary even if he was lying to an man of such good heart. Furthermore, if Marteau discovered that in his original world he was practically what was known here as a noble, Asura feared losing the trust that Marteau had over him and start to hate him. Not that it affected him significantly, but neither did he want that to happen, even with the eccentric nature of the cook.

Then Marteau turned around to look at Asura.

“You know Our Fist, you're starting to like me more and more. So what do you think?“

“Mmm, what do me think what...?“

The cook turned to Siesta.

“Siesta!”

“Say?“

Siesta, who had been happily observing them getting along very well, responded brilliantly.

“Bring our hero here some of the best of Albion”

Her smile widened and she recovered one of the bottles of high quality wine from the shelf, she did a little while in Asura's glass. Siesta watched from man was impressed as Asura calmly took the wine in one gulp, because compared to the Fenim, the main alcoholic beverage of Shinkoku Trastrium, the wine had much less alcohol. These events were repeated almost routinely: Asura visited the kitchen, while Marteau became increasingly attached to Asura, and Siesta's respect for him became even greater and greater each time.

Although that particular day... there was a shadow color crimson spying Asura from the kitchen window. One of the younger chefs realized that.

“Hey, there's something behind the window” The shadow gave a confused "kyuru kyuru" and started his escape.

 _I've heard that sound before,_  thought Asura with a raised eyebrow. In fact, he had noticed the shadow from before, but he did not feel any threat, it did not matter to him.

"And tell me Our Fist..." asked Marteau a little lower so that only Asura listened to him "do not you really care that those nobles feel hostility against you? They might try something in the future.

“They have already tried, your know?“ he answered, diminishing importance.

Asura was referring to all the following times that the mages tried to attack him after the duel. Naturally they all failed miserably.

First it was a group of 30 male students of all ages who were experts in attack spells and who came from military families... Asura defeated them in less than 2 minutes.

Then they tried a more strategic option and decided to send their familiars with letters asking for help from the royal palace and their families, mentioning what the ex-demigod had said and done, the threat it represents to the kingdom and asking for help to end their life... Asura discovered them and the brats had tried to stop him long enough for the familiars to carry the message but strangely the familiars seeing Asura bowed before him without listening to the orders of their masters. Although this had bothered Asura at first, he decided to use it in his favor and destroyed the cards. The idiots considered even more demon.

At a certain moment a group of noble girls arrived to confront him in a duel, with the excuse that Asura would be a knight and would not hurt them... until today they consider that Asura had mercy in only dislocating their wrists so that they did not cast spells instead. To hit them like the others.

And even with Louise's cries, Asura never regretted her actions.

Curiously, only one of the teachers had the courage, or stupidity, to face Asura directly.

Flashback:

In the courtyard of the school just at lunchtime, Asura was sitting in a meditative position, with both hands forming the mudras of consciousness (Chin Mudra) and with closed eyes. It was located in the small water source located in one of the walls of the barrier that surrounded the Academy and that was used by the servants for cleaning or personal hygiene. The sound of running water was a great help to calm him down and clear his thoughts. Although he knew that his odd position caught the attention of many of the students, he was completely sure that none would come to bother him.

“Demon... stand up in the presence of a noble!”

Asura opened his eyes annoyed. He already felt that someone with enormous pride and violence was approaching but he had the intention of ignoring him. He did not like manipulatives and this guy was one of them. A tall guy with jet black hair and a black cape. And each movement gave him an unpleasant, uncomfortable feeling. Although he was very young, his hostile attitude and cold look have given him a bad reputation on the part of the students

“No” he replied dryly and could feel how the emotions of the man increased.

“Then you leave me no choice ... I Kaita the burst will challenge you to a duel!”

A group of gasps sounded throughout the courtyard. It was the first time that one of the teachers had tried to confront Asura directly in a duel. The students had already communicated their fear to the teaching staff and demanded that Louise get rid of the wild plebeian, however although the same teachers also wanted Asura to leave the academy (or even better to be executed him) he was still Louise's familiar and therefore, her property. Can not be disposed of unless it represents an imminent danger to the institution and the students; Seeing as Asura only defended himself from the attackers and don´t hurting them permanent, they told the students that just not attack and avoid contact with the warrior.

But there must always be the exception.

Kaita taught "wind magic" and "Magical combat", this last is the subject destined to teach the nobles how to defend themselves and face their enemies. He also forged the attitude of honor and pride in young nobles for they future lifes. In addition, if there was a talented student, the teacher could even recommend it to the army and the noble after overcoming extremely difficult tests and training, would serve the crown by honoring then family.

Many students and staff of the academy began to gather near both men, although they knew that the professor was very powerful also they were more than aware of what the white-haired could endure.

Many students and staff of the academy began to gather near both men, although they knew that the professor was very powerful also they were more than aware of what the white-haired could endure.

"And now why should I accept your duel?" Asura asked lazily.

“Because more would be! For insulting our great founder Brimir of course!“ Kaita said with an extreme feeling of pride on his face.

_No, it's not because that. Asura knew he was lying._

_Thanks to his overdeveloped audition the ex-demigod had heard different conversations among professors even through the walls. Many of them, when they did not offend him, talked about a possible rebellion on the part of the plebeians provoked by him. Although Asura would really like non-magicians to receive better treatment from the nobles, he followed his ethics of not killing humans and therefore it would never occur to him to actually carry out a rebellion._

_Kaita was naturally one of those who most considered that Asura had the possibility of doing that rebellion and therefore it was very obvious that the teacher was here: to kill him._

_"But... if you repent at this moment I will be kind with you... you will be punished severely for your offense, but I will spare your life... This is my only sign of generosity!" He said with malice in his voice and pride overflowing everywhere._

_Asura turned to look towards the crowd. So many students and staff saw me with a mixture of fear and emotion: the first for the like that someone would finally kill him and cease to be his living nightmare, the second for the pleasure of seeing him defeat a nobleman but knowing The teacher's power is likely to not survive this time._

_And Louise and Siesta? They also stood in the crowd and looked at him with an expression that clearly said "Please accept... for what you most want, accept"._

_Asura smiled._

_Asura turned to look towards the crowd. So many students and staff looking at him with a mixture of fear and emotion: the first for the like that someone would finally kill him and cease to be this living nightmare, the second for the pleasure of seeing a noble defeat him, because in the minds of many the power of the teacher could defeat Asura._

"Well, in that case I do not regret" Asura said closing his eyes again. Many people had already gathered, it was also obvious that Kaita tried to attract as many as possible with his screams.

"Well, in that case... you will die!" Kaita pulled out his wand and started reciting a powerful spell "Fera venti...!" everyone could hear how the currents of air began to swirl around the professor "Audite mea vox!" the currents began to intensify and joined in a powerful mass of wind that even began to flash with electricity "EXITIO! "

Worthy of his runic name, a powerful blast of bright wind shot out at Asura and hit him with a huge force, producing a flash and sound like lightning. A huge curtain of smoke from the earth that also suffered some of the damage covered the view of Asura's body... if there was anything left of it.

"Asura!" Was the cry of his master and the servant after seeing how the warrior did not even try to dodge that powerful attack. Everyone in the audience was divided between those who were crying for joy, finally getting rid of the wild plebeian and those who were crying for losing their defender. It is not necessary to say who is who.

Kaita, knowing that no one could survive her best attack, turned around and confronted the crowd. Looking with a false condescending smile towards Louise "I apologize for my actions Miss Valliere... but this familiar chose his fate by disobeying a noble" then turned to see the staff of the academy and sent them the malicious look, proud and with absolute superiority "May this be a reminder to you commoners!" His voice also reflected his feelings, full of contempt "We the nobles were blessed by the founder! We are superior your!" The nobles nodded at those words, while their faces showed a satisfying smile "And if you ever dare to disobey us, be sure they ended up like that savage that...!"

**TUMP**

The faces of all the students in front of he changed to an expression of absolute horror. Some even backed down. Kaita was completely paralyzed.

**TUMP**

It was the unmistakable sound of something heavy taking steps on earth... and coming from behind him.

**TUMP**

**TUMP**

**TUMP**

**TUMP**

Kaita stopped breathing when she felt the terrible presence of someone taller behind her back. He no longer had the will power for a single spell, he had spent all his power in that attack and still had failed with his objective.

“What are you? “ Asked sobbing professor of combat. Although he knew that the commoner would not kill him, his pride had definitely died.

"Asura" he said before quickly snatching his wand and whipping it on the teacher's head, so strong that it caused him to faint before the astonished gaze of all the students and staff. He smiled calmly. "It's time to go back to school" he said as he looked at the sky, which curiously for days began to form gray clouds that almost completely prevented the passage of light and heat from the sun on the school.

End of Flashback.

“Yes, is true that they have tried and failed” Marteau replied with a smile that later changed to a very serious expression "But you really should reconsider the way in which you act, sooner or later the pride and ego of these bastards will force them to try other ways to hurt you.."

 _Karma._  Asura thought. That philosophical concept of his culture in which your actions will sooner or later rebound on you no matter who you are. He saw the chef in the eyes and gave him a smile full of confidence.

“Thanks Marteau, but in addition to fear and hatred there is another thing that I have also sown only that it still does not grow enough” he said as he left his dishes and was about to leave “Thanks for the breakfast”

"Have you had a similar experience in the past? What happened? " He ask with genuine curiosity.

“You will know at the time” Asura retired while listening to the chef laugh, inviting him to visit them more often.

Then, after breakfast, having cleaned Louise's room and asking Siesta to help him with the laundry, Asura accompanied Louise to class. Naturally him was the terror embodied by all the students and teachers, so he stayed as far away as possible from the brats who several times turned to look at him to make sure he was not going to attack them. Asura ignore them

Asura also discovered the educational system that they used and as Louise said, they not only teach magic but also different subjects destined to the correct development of a nobleman.

1st year: "Basic Earth Class", "Basic Water Class", "Basic Fire Class", "Basic Wind Class", "History of Magic" , "Basic Mathematics", "Language and Writing", and " Religion and Prayers"

2nd year: "Advanced soil class", "Advanced water class", "Advanced fire class", "Advanced wind class" "Advanced math", "Geography and Society" and "Combat with basic magic".

3rd year: "Administration and Economy", "The kingdom and the army", "Biology" , "Philosophy" and "Combat with advanced magic ".

As in the Gaia one day in this world lasted 24 hours. So they were divided into:

  * Breakfast at 6:00 hrs
  * First classes from 7:00 to 9:30 hrs
  * First Break from 9:30 a.m. to 10:00 p.m.
  * Second Classes from 10:00 a.m. to 12:00 hrs
  * Lunch from 12:00 a.m. to 1:00 p.m.
  * Second Break from 1:00 p.m. to 2:00 p.m.
  * Last Classes from 2:00 p.m. to 4:00 p.m.
  * Free time until 18:00 hrs
  * Dinner at 18:00 hrs
  * Free time until 7:00 p.m.
  * Curfew at 8:00 p.m.



At first, the classes attracted Asura's attention with its wonders: turning water into wine, combining various chemical agents to make special potions, materializing fireballs from nothing, levitating boxes, wands and balls towards outside of classroom windows for familars to search, etc. But after a while, Asura's interest disappeared so he started taking that time to sleep. Louise told him that sometimes doing that make her looked bad, but there were no rules that forbade familar to sleep during class, and many students preferred it that way.

But after a while, the novelty disappeared so he started taking that time to sleep. Louise told her that sometimes doing that looked bad, but there were no rules that forbade familar to sleep during class, and many students preferred it that way.

Just by looking around the class, all the nocturnal familiars were sleeping soundly, including someone's owl. In fact, if they tried to wake Asura, that would mean that they were recognizing him as an ordinary human being. Louise bit her lips with the irresistible desperation of telling the sleeping Asura what she had in mind, but she could not do it because that would mean contradicting herself with the fact that he was nothing more than a familiar.

That same day, barely covered by sunlight, Asura was deeply asleep during one of the lessons. The wine that had taken that morning was taking effect and Asura was dreaming.

It was a dream in which he was with his little daughter Mithra in his hometown. She was a few feet away from him and she wore a calm expression.

_"Father, where are you?" asked his little daughter with an anguished expression_

_"Mithra. I am in a different place but soon I will meet you and your mother"_

_"I know you will" she replied with a friendly smile "but take your time..."_

_"What?" He asked as the room was put in black and the figure her daughter began to get away from him "Mithra? "_

_"I... I'll be fine" the figure of Mithra began to fade and her voice began to echo in the room" people taking care of me and I enjoy every day ... you have nothing to worry" at this point now her eyes began to lose color_

_"Mithra! Returns!" Asura started running and tried to reach his daughter, but the ex-demigod did not move from his place._

_"...You have nothing to worry about, father..." her eyes became completely white and her friendly smile became very frightening_

_"Mithra!"_

**_"NOTHING TO WORRY ABOUT FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"_ **

_"MITHRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Louise touch Asura by the shoulders and tried to shake him "Hey! What kind of dream are you having exactly?!" she exclaim because a minute ago he had started to mutter a strange name while moving irregularly. Seeing that he did not react, she tried another tactic using one of her best arsenals: her strong lungs "WAKE UPPPPPPP! "

"Mithra!" Asura stood up and suddenly hugged Louise protectively, while his eyes gave a mixed look of concern and anger, causing everyone to be frightened. It takes a few seconds to regain composure and calm down. Lowering his head just to see Louise quite angry and blushing. He released her and stepped back a couple of steps. "This has an explanation, I swear."

“Get out of here!”

Asura ignored her to avoid problems, but as he closed the door he managed to see Kirche's lizard. Why a lizard so interested in me? He thought before closing the door.

POINT OF VIEW: ASURA

_I stayed out of the classroom of the wind tower, which at the time was used for Economy class._

_That was a nightmare, but it gave me something to think about. Mithra will really be fine? Will she return to our home or change our home to forget her suffering? What will be the government of Shinkoku Trastrium? Will Mithra still be chosen to guide them as the next empress? Will the demigods resent she if they discover that I was take away they divine status? These and more doubts swirled in my head. I know that Mithra was loved by all the people in Gaia and that she was taken care of, that is why I was not_

_Determined: I must redouble my efforts to be able to return with my daughter. But I need help._

“That is a face that conveys a lot of concern, for a man so strong must be something very serious right?”

_I turned my head and came across 2 men and a woman._

_The first wore a long gray hair that mixed cleanly with his mustache and beard with the same color. His skin was wrinkled but you could still see that he had vitality, something that seems to be common among the nobles. He wore a gray tunic and held a staff with his left hand. His emotions emanated pride and laziness, therefore he should have a quiet personality but there was also a small amount of lust... I hope that is not what I am thinking._

_The second man was the same guy I tried to talk to the day I arrived in this world, but Louise's attack and contract prevented me. He was bald except for buds of brown hair on the side of his head, yet it seemed that he was in the middle of the road between a young adult and an older adult. He wore a deep blue robe and wore glasses. Just as the first man carried a staff in his right hand. His emotions emanated violence and laziness, which indicates that he was taking a cautious attitude to the situation, however he could also feel a deep melancholy that he tried desperately to hide. I still believe that this guy was a soldier._

_Finally the woman was young and attractive, it was obvious that she was in her best time of life. Her hair was green and long, but it was tied in a ponytail. She wore an outfit where he combined the purple, blue and brown colors on the cape, shirt and shoes respectively, they also wore glasses. Her emotions showed me the same thing with the bald man, she was taking a cautious attitude, but curiously also detects a lot of greed._

_But regardless of their dress and emotions, I knew one thing about them: they were staff members of the school. I had already seen them from a distance and I had also seen them looking at me indiscriminately, like everyone else and that of course I did not care._

_Well, I said I had to redouble my efforts... so I better take the opportunity._

_“That's right, I'm worried about something, something quite important and I will not deny help if you can offer it to me“ I answered honestly and with a calm voice, the last thing I occupy is to scare them away_

_“Fantastic , in fact I expected that we could have a conversation, if possible in my office” the white-haired man told me._

_“Guide the way” was the only thing I said and soon they turned around and started walking towards our destination. I followed them from behind. Along the way we ran into different people and listened to their varied comments, from members of the teaching staff and some students glad that at last I was put a stop, even members of the staff plebeian grieving for a supposed horrible fate that awaited me and anothers happy that would strike more nobles this day. They really have that idea of me?_

_Finally we arrived at the old man's office, located on the top floor of the main tower. I watch that was pretty well decorated; although Louise's room was elegant and luxurious, this room showed an absolute professionalism with many shelves full of books, diverse decorations on all sides , a medium” sized desk on one side of the room and a bigger and more luxurious one with several articles and multiple documents about it. I think I already have an idea of what educational position he exercises._

“Thank you for coming... Oh! And I apologize for not introducing myself, my name is Nicholas Osmond of Maastricht, but everyone tells me Old Osmond or just Osmond and I am the director of this academy" as I supposed "And who are present here are my colleague and teacher in this academy Jean-Baptiste Colbert and my secretary Miss Longueville” _the director took a seat behind his desk while the other 2 were standing at the side of the room_ ”Feel free to take a seat”

“Asura Shakti-Haath. I will decline the offer, I am too heavy and the chair will not be able to support me” _I answer without detours, he nods._

“Okay, I suppose you've already given an idea of why you're here” the question as he stares into my eyes, obviously reading my movements and looking for ways to extract all possible information.

_You'll have difficult, old man._

“Hit a nobleman who challenged me to a duel, beat a group of nobles who got into that same duel, hit a group of nobles who attacked me without even challenging me, neutralize a group of girls without hitting them, hitting a teacher with his own magic wand after he attacked me and I shouted to the four winds that the god they adore and supposedly is the ancestor of almost every known magician is an imbecile and a fraud... and if you are question, the list will continue extending depending on what they do or try to do the noble in the future” _I answered stoically, with a tone that made it clear that despite everything I have done I did not care in the least the consequences or what they believed._

 _The director nodded again before answering_ ”Precisely young” _Young?! I HAVE THE AGE SUFFICIENT TO HAVE SEEN THE BIRTH, EVOLUTION AND DEATH OF MULTIPLE SPECIES!_ ”But really if I'm worried about what your actions will end up triggering in the future, more specifically Miss Valliere ”

"Maybe he did not know, but I made it clear to the nobles who attacked me the first day that if they do something that puts Louise in danger or damages her, they should beg those supposed elves to stop me and even so I doubt that they will do more than just anger me" _I answered in a voice slightly charged with anger, noting how the mention of the dreaded race, the director and the teacher became tense but the secretary did not, how curious._

“Believe me, I know out every word you said and what you did and I think you trust your skills too much”

“It is not trust, it is knowledge”

“Really?”

“Yes, I know what my limits are and I know what are the battles that I can overcome”

“And what battles are those? “

_Everyting_

“It's not important and we're deviating from the goal of why I'm here”

“We have not gone astray, I said that I would like to have a conversation with you and that is exactly what we are doing”

“Then let me direct the conversation to something that both of us will like”

“And that would be?”

“Make me get out of here”

_The presents raised their eyebrows surprised by my harsh words_

“I know the fear that my mere presence influences all the students and staff, the theories that I am a demon, I know the rumors of a supposed rebellion that my actions can cause and I know that what most people want is to here is that this exiled or dead . So among more soon return to my home better”

“And tell me young, Where is your home?”

“On the other side of the portal, which by the way its invocation spell is another failure for its supposed founder”

“How is that?”

"According to what Louise has told me, the invocation spell is only one-way: it brings an familiar from any part of the world to the mage but it seems that no one has bothered to investigate a return mechanism"

"Well, to be honest, never before had a human invocation been seen, you have been the first. Most are creatures who were willing to be familiars of their summoners, maybe you think you're being forced to do this but it's the fat..."

"There is no fate, it is slavery!" I interrupted him abruptly, the word fate is not among my favorites after what the damn Chakravartin did "As far as I have seen I am the only familiar summoned who can speak and think for himself Therefore, I am the only one who can express myself. None of the other creatures is capable of it and so none of you can know the past of it: some could be part of a pack, others should be with their partners or children, and I have seen that some had signs of having human owners" I said this recalling that some familiares who qualified as pets had small ornaments on their bodies and the nobles only removed them and discarded them as garbage.

_The teachers began to look at each other, unable to know how to respond to my words. Finally, Osmond spoke:_

“Effectively. There has never been a need to know the familiar's past, because once the familiar is attached to the magician it is completely irrelevant”

“Well continue in ignorance if that makes them feel more comfortable and superiors” _I detected a slight increase in the wrath of both men but not the woman_ ”Don’t exist there someone else who can spell me back to where I come from?“

“There are spells that allow us to move at great speeds. We have maps that cover an extensive territory, if you show me where your home is, maybe we can use them to return you”

“That will not work, I've already researched several maps in the library and none of them shows the city or even the continent where I come from”

“And what could be the city and continent?”

 _Should I tell him? Well, he'll never be able to find him_ ”Shinkoku Trastrium, located on the Brahmā continent”

_The director made a sign to the other two and they began to look in different documents, maps and books, quickly looking for the places I mentioned but could not find them, as I expected._

“If that is the case, I believe that your home is beyond the explored lands” _commented the director making me sigh._

“Then I must insist to Louise that she perform the invocation spell but in an inverted way or search with other people, maybe there is a small opportunity to return me to my home”

“I told you that this is impossible: the spell was performed in order to always bring a familar, never return it”

“I do not care. I'm going to back where I'm coming from and nothing can stop me from doing it”

“You look desperate to leave here, young”

“And you for taking me information out of deceitful words, old man”

_The other 2 nobles tensed their muscles to hear my words, did you really believe that by having these muscles that weakened my brain?_

"You are very smart" said Osmond, lighting his pipe and beginning to smoke "Many nobles and commoners never realize my little trick" _He closed his eyes a moment before opening them and continuing_ "Well, I will not stop you from looking for the way to return but I ask you to avoid saying and doing things that hurt the students and staff of this academy, if they can´t hurt you, what need do you have to return the blows? “

_This last made me smile_

“It turns out that I have a plan”

“A plan?“ asked the director and the other two also raised their eyebrows confused.

“Those children... and I am sure that every noble on this contry must learn a certain lesson”

“And what could that lesson be?“ Osmond asked with genuine curiosity.

“I'll know in due time” _I answered_ ”you have my word that I will not attack more nobles THAT DO NOT ATTACK MY FIRST OR LOUISE” _I said my conditions clear_ ”I retire” _and leave the room without waiting for his permission._

_I take a few perfectly audible steps and then stop, making them believe that I have retired. Although I am at least 10 meters away from the office and with the shutters closed, my overdeveloped ear, made to listen to the sound of Gohmas thousands of meters away, allows me to listen with extreme clarity to the conversation that these teachers have to say about me._

Osmond ”Well, that was certainly informative”

Longueville ”Informative? Director Osmond tha man has just told us that he is willing to attack other nobles in the future and that there is nothing we can do to stop him!” _said the woman with an annoyed tone._

Colbert ”Technically what he said is that —only if they attack him or Miss Valliere, will he respond— ”

Longueville ”You really going to trust his words Professor Colbert?“ _She ask in the same tone._

Colbert ”I do not say that I trusted completely, but seeing that he has fulfilled that warning from before I can speculate that he will continue doing it and he only reminded us”

Longueville gave a snarl "We did not even get information from him, he even found out about our plan and uncovered the trick of director Osmond"

Osmond “On the contrary, I would say that we have very valuable information”

_A small silence in which I imagine, the teacher and the secretary turned to look at the old director._

_Me too, will this old man really have discovered something?_

Colbert “What referring to?“

Osmond “First, and what you have already noticed, he mention a city and continent that does not appear on our maps”

Longueville “That's right, and?“

Osmond “It does not matter how far this place is, it should be possible to going in a ship, and even then he insisted that only the inverted invocation spell or similar could carry it, which means that wherever his city is located he can´t go on his own, no matter how much he wants it even with his incredible strength it depends completely on magic”

_Damn you, old man_

Osmond “Secondly, we already know that that strength and resistance do not come from a magical object or an enchantment, am I wrong Colbert?“

Colbert “No Mr. Osmond. When I took Miss Valliere's family to her room, I was curious if there was any magic inside him so I used the spell — **Virtutem revere** — but I did not find any magic. All its power comes exclusively from... well... physical power”

Osmond “Even so, he has not used that physical power to force us to return him to his home, which means he has moral principles that he is not willing to break even in the situation in which he finds himself”.

_Wait... Did Colbert say he used a spell to examine myself...  while I was unconscious!?_

_Damn you, bald._

Osmond “Third and last, he has criticized the invocation spell, the motives of the founder Brimir and by what he implies he despises slavery; therefore we can suppose that he has a past where he had problems with someone superior or ... more powerful”

Colbert “Who could be even more powerful than him?“ _asks with fear._

Osmond “Did not you see his eyes the first day you found him, Colby?“

_My eyes?_

_The said master remained silent for several seconds until finally responded._

Colbert “Yes, I could see it and... I really was scared”

_Scared?_

Longueville “What's wrong with your eyes Professor Colbert?“

Colbert sighed ”Miss Longueville those were the eyes... of the most dangerous and unfortunate of all the warriors”

_What did he say?_

Longueville ”I do not understand”

Colbert “During my youth I belonged to the army” _I knew it_ ”It is not something I like to remember, but during the time that a soldier spend in it, you learn to recognize different people just by their look. After all it is said that —the eyes are the window of the soul— for a very good reason”

Longueville “And what did you see in his eyes?“

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_Silence_

_._

_._

_._

_Silence_

_._

_._

“Pain” silence ”Not any type of pain: it is the pain of see everything lost and destroy in front your eyes and at the same time return that pain multiplied. Whatever that man has suffered I am sure of 2 things: one, is what led him to have that monstrous force and 2, no one could will soport to the same extent as he and still stand”

Again, an extended silence.

Colbert "If he says he will find a way to go home, I have little doubt that he will. What I still do not understand is why he continues to be Miss Valliere's familiar, if he can search with any other mage to help him"

Osmond “That I have not yet discovered ... but for the moment I am more intrigued by that supposed plan What lesson is what we need to learn from us the nobles? I can not help but wonder”

Longueville ”I have a better question” she sounded angry

Osmond “What?“

Longueville “Why do you keep sending your stupid mouse under my dress?!“

No need to stay more time or have my ear overdeveloped to know that the director was being savagely beaten by the green haired woman, knowing that his familiar was a mouse and my suspicion was confirmed: he was an old pervert.

But that Colbert, could know although partly about my past just to see me in the eyes...

...just as I could know part of his past: repentance.

I went back to the wind room to meet with Louise and arrive just in time to see how all the students left the class. I retire a little to let them through, more for the fear they had for me that for true education. And almost at the end was Louise with her typical frown.

"Did you go somewhere?" She asks me annoyed.

"Yes, your director asked me to go with him to talk to his office and I agreed" she opened her eyes surprised.

"What did he say?! What did you say to him?! I am in trouble? Is the church coming to judge us?!"

"Only we had a talk about where I come from" I answer quickly trying to calm his fear.

"I want you to tell me everything they said"

"After dinner"

_As it was the last class of the day, Louise went to dinner at the big dining room while I went to the kitchen and I was again attended by the staff members. I really loved being there, it will be sad to say goodbye to them when I find a way to return to my world, but after seeing that dream... no, that nightmare I am more determined to achieve it._

LOUISE´S BEDROOM

_Once we got to her room and I told her what the director and I talked about, her emotions finally calmed down._

_"For a moment I thought my heart was stopping" and I doubt very much that I can apply he rCPR without breaking all the bones of your chest. I reserved that comment. He turned to see me upset "all this could be avoided... if you apologize"_

_"I will not do it"_

_"WHY NOT?!" But what powerful screams has this girl, even more than the Gohma Glider screams._

_“Because someone should tell them the truth about what they believe. It is not right that they decide the life and death of those who are inferior to them just because a dummy with a special power saved them from a supposedly dangerous race” and once again I remember with fury what the bastards of Deus and Chakravartin did to all the humans and my family._

_“Do not insult the founder! And what is —supposedly dangerous—? They are absolutely dangerous!” she teeth grind._

_“I do not know the elves Louise, I can not say if they are dangerous or not, and if they are, surely they will only be for you... not for me”_

_Her anger increases again and then decreases_

_“Sooner or later... we will suffer the consequences of your actions”_

_Karma_

_"But you know that in the end who will suffer the most will be you" how do she say? "In the day that church comes to condemn us for your actions and give you the death that you so much want, they will kill me by your side, and you will die with the awareness that because of you an innocent girl was murdered" for at this point I feel as her melancholy and laziness rise rapidly, becoming sadness. Not only her, by mentioning those words and listening to him with that voice, I can not help feeling a deep pain when thinking of a daughter. I remember my last sacrifice to her, I remember her tears and all the pain I felt when I had to leave her side._

_Even if it's a different universe and a different person, this is something I do not want to hear again._

_“Louise” call her attention “I swear that while I'm still alive, you will be too. Whether it's the church, the elves or any other being, I'm going to protect you from them”_

_My words calm her down and I feel her sadness diminish. She looks me straight in the eyes, relaxes her face, although she does not smile at me, at least she is more relieved._

_“Well” she answered ”I'm going to believe you”_

_“_ Thank you _” I say satisfied, at last things calm down._

“And now your second sermon!“  _To the Naraka with what I said, I felt as her anger increased “_ Who is Mithra?  _”_

_I opened my eyes surprised and my muscles tensed. I know why she asks me this but I did not expect she to do it. If I tell the truth about my family and especially about my daughter, the difficult relationship that we have will only become more difficult, annoying, rare and perhaps bizarre. I will not endure that, nor her._

_“A person who... is not relevant to you”_

_“If it is for you, it is for me”_

_“Do not start with that nonsense of the actions of the relative are the actions of the master, whom I know is not your business”_

_“Yes it is. How you master I should know who you relate to and what you do”_

_“Well, as you've already seen, I spend most of my time meditating”_

_“Medi... What? “_

_“When I feel strangely close to the fountain”_

_“Liar! I also know that you go to the kitchen to eat with the staff when I forbade you not to”_

_“And if you already knew because you did not stop me?“ She did not answer me but his slight increase of fear did it for her._

_“A-anyway, you have not answered my question, Who is Mithra? “_

_“I will not tell you”_

_“Do it or you'll sleep outside!”_

_I turned and out of the room. I just turned one more time to look at her with an expression that clearly said "I do not care". She came to his door and took it with force "last chance" said her eyes, "sleep well" answered mine. At that moment the door was closed with a loud snap. The wind came through the open window, I did not affect at all._

_“Mother Gaia” I say annoying, Louise is really a difficult girl to deal with, I sat on the floor and leaned my back against the wall. The cold of the stone floor was just a minor nuisance compared to her. Leave the room just for a weird dream and then hug her and not tell her my daughter's name!_

_Suddenly I saw that the door to Kirche's room opened._

_The salamander, Flame, crawled out, its tail on, emitting a warm glow. We stare at each other. The salamander came closer to me before leaning in front of me._

_And I still wonder why._

_“Hey, I told you not to do that, besides, why are you here? Go with your master”_

_"Kyuru kyuru" he growled satisfyingly. It seemed harmless, until I put his jaw in my pants and started to pull them with some force._

_“Hey, stop it! It's the little I have in this world!” I told Flame that I kept insisting and pulled harder._

_I noticed that Kirche's room remained open. Are you trying to drag me there? Indeed. I do not think Flame takes me for the pleasure of doing it. What will Kirche want from me? I have a brainstorm on the reasons that go from the most sane to the stupidest. Maybe she just wants to tell me something about my relationship with Louise. Well, I do not lose anything with trying... if only this lizard leaves me in peace._

_As soon as I get up, the salamander stops biting my pants and I barely take two steps when an annoying emotion floods my senses._

_“Lust” I say completely annoyed._

_Contrary to what Yasha would have believed or planned, the fact that he installed me the Mantra reactor gave me 2 capabilities and not one._

_The first is naturally to be able to use my wrath completely without damaging myself. This means that no matter how much I get angry to increase my power, my body now will no longer be destroyed by my own wrath, unlike what happened when I was turn into Berserker, I won an abominable power but lost control._

_Since I can no longer generate Mantra this skill is now practically useless._

_But the second capacity is what I call —Emotional detection—. As the Mantra reactor uses the 8 affinities of the Mantra to combine in an even more powerful energy, it must be perfectly synchronized with them. This gave me the ability to detect the emotions of those around me as long as they match the 8 affinities: Pride, Lust, Wrath, Vanity, Greed, Violence, Melancholy and Sloth._

_But in addition, the combination of 2 or more emotions results in a new..._

_Melancholy + Violence: Fear._

_Pride + Vanity: Narcissism._

_Pride + Violence: Manipulation._

_Violence + Wrath: Hate._

_Pride + Sloth: Tranquility_

_Kirche... only exuded Lust._

_Just remembering how Olga put a sword in my daughter's throat makes my wrath increase, Lust has become one of my least favorite emotions, just below Pride and Vanity. I'd like to get out of here, ignoring whatever it is she's planning, but if I do not resolve it now, it's likely to bother me continuously._

_Well... let's end this once and for all._

_I keep walking and finally I enter her room, the feeling of lust increases much more. The room was totally dark, except for Flame's soft glow._

“Close the door” _I did it_ ”Welcome to my room”

“It's very dark here” _comment as if it was not a big deal._

_I hear Kirche snap her fingers. From the one closest to me, the lamps went on one by one to Kirche as lights over the street._

_Mother Gaia_

_Bathed in that soft glow, Kirche sat on her bed, a worried look on her face. She wore sexy underwear, or rather, just plain underwear. One thing was for sure: supported only by her sexy bra, her breast were the size of melons._

_It is no secret that Olga was considered the most beautiful and attractive warrior class demigod of our generation. But ignoring the power, Kirche has opportunities to snatch the title._

“Do not stand there. Come with me” _Kirche cooed with a captivating voice._

_With a bad feeling in my stomach, I walked towards the smiling Kirche, while I feel the need to cover my nose feeling like the lust increases. I know it would not help, emotions are not particles that disperse through the air becoming a —smell—, but that does not mean they can´t —feel—._

“Sit down” _She ordered in an extremely captivating voice. Surely any idiot will listen to her and sit down, that way Kirche would have him at her mercy._

_But not me._

“I prefer to stand, thank you for the invitation” _I say in a calm but firm voice. Her lust shrinks a second and then goes up again._ "What's up?” _I ask waiting for an opportunity to tell she what I want. Kirche simply stared at me as she slowly waved her fire red hair. In the dim light of the lamp, Kirche's tanned skin looked wildly erotic, as if she were trying to capture me to carry out her orders._

_I correct myself: Olga definitely loses her title._

_Kirche sighed a long moment and shook her head worriedly. "_ You must think I'm a despicable woman” _not exactly, but close._

“What makes you say that?“ _I'm really curious, nobody recognize his faults so easily and less tell them to others. Although her lust did not diminish._

“They always consider me that, but it's inevitable. Do you understand? My runic name is —Ardent—“

“I know. But it's just a nickname, you do not have to be guided by it if you do not want to” _I told her honestly_

“My desire is as flammable as the straw... that is why I have called you so suddenly Do not you understand it? Do not you think it's something bad?“

“Only if you can´t control it” _I answered in a simple way._

“But... I'm sure you'll forgive me... Right?“

_Kirche looked at me with wet and tearful eyes. Any man would respond with his most primitive instincts after looking at those eyes._

_But not me. I have a wife and we are still married even if we are separated by two dimensions: that of this universe and the world of the dead._

“Forgive what?” _and at this point your lust increased more._

_Kirche suddenly took one of my hands wrapping it with her warm palms before caressing slowly through all her fingers, it was something small by comparison._

“Love you darling. Although for you my love is so sudden“ _for all the Mantra. It has to be a joke._

“Yes, too sudden I would say” _I said in the most stoic and sarcastic way possible, but it seems that Kirche either did not understand it or ignored it, his face became serious ._

“The great you were defeating Guiche and all the others... the way you shouted at everyone and criticized our founder exposing your ideas without fear of death... simply, so cool... like a hero of the legends I... when I saw you just that moment, I fell hopelessly in love. Can you believe it? I was attracted to you so full of! Passion! Oh, this is a passionate love!“

_Blessed Mother Gaia! This girl is worse than I thought. Not only confuses love with lust but also suffers from "sudden crushes" The kind of love that arises when you see someone who fills your expectations and tastes, wanting to be together no matter the situation._

“My runic name, —Ardent—, is very passionate too. I've been writing love songs since that day! Song of love! Only for you... Asura. You show up in my dreams every night, so I told Flame to go for you ... Oh, I'm so embarrassed. But it's all your fault!”

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_To Naraka with this._

_Kirche get up and started to approach me, however, using my arms I hold her by the shoulders. I have the terrible feeling that something bad is going to happen if I did not do it. Kirche looked at me with surprise._

“Do not do it Kirche, you're confused” _I say her._

“What?”

“You fall in love too easy” _the face of the girl turned red in an instant._

“Yes... I think I have more ... passion than others. That can´t be avoided. Love is sudden and burns my body so fast...”

“Do not understand Kirche what you really feel is not love, you're cheating yourself... and everyone around you”

_Detect how Kirche's lust diminished considerably._

“What? No. I am very aware of my feelings towards you. I love you! Maybe it's you who is confused, is my confession too sudden?”

_Mother Gaia, I bet whatever we're going to go through the 5 stages of the duel._

_We are already going through denial._

“You really have fallen in love with me just to win a fight? Do not you remember the horrible things I told you when we first met?”

“That is the past, darling. Today is today” _she tried again to approach me and I stopped her again. I will tell she what I think._

“As I told the other nobles when we were fighting, it´s not going to hurt you the one who tells you the truth and the truth is, Kirche, you don´t love me... in fact you DO NOT KNOW what it is to be in love”

_Her lust finally evaporated. It began to be replaced by the emotion that coincides with the next stage of the duel._

_Wrath_

“How come I do not know what it is to be in love? After how much it cost me to confess my feelings?!” _She scream with fury and his face showed it._

“I believe or not, I can know the emotions of other people and you, Kirche, what you feel for me is not love”

“Yes? Prove it to me!”

_We are already going for the negotiation._

“Okay. What do you think if I describe you completely, barely knowing you and so I show you that you are wrong?” _my knowledge in psychology are not the best, but more my time of paternity will be enough._

“Go ahead”

 _“_ Well here it goes” _I take a deep breath and she looks at me expectantly “_ During the time you have been in this academy you have divided your time between fulfilling your obligations with not outstanding but satisfying notes and flirting with the kids. Given your affinity for the element fire, you must have more knowledge and spells same powerful than others, but in return you have neglected the other 3 elements or other unrelated matters magic. In fact as you are attractive you flirt and you love the boys to help you with your tasks or even tell you the answers and you have a considerable number of them for that purpose. It is also possible that, in fact, you were not the one who tried to flirt with the boys, but that they came to you, but instead of rejecting them, you decided to accept them for your philosophy of the passion of fire and to obtain benefits from them. Now, each magician belongs to a family, but they refer to it as a —House— and naturally each House tries to ally with others to obtain mutual benefits _” The same thing happened in Gaia._ ”By you physique I am sure that there were many nobles of many houses that wanted you and your family gladly offered you the one that best suited them regardless of your feelings” _Again, the same happened in Gaia, but to a lesser extent_ “That's why you do not know what it is to be in loved: all your life you have been living through appearances and actions without considering the emotions of those around you or more important: yours. I have been clear or I need telling you in writing”

_Kirche looked at me with wide eyes. Her emotions showed nothing, not even lust. When that happens it could only mean 2 things: the person was in harmony with their emotions or did not have any at all due to a shocking event. For Kirche it is obviously the second._

_We are already going through depression._

“No... can... be” _she said haltingly. Then she change her expression to a completely determined one_ “It does not matter! My feelings have not changed I love you so much!”

“And I still no finish” _she looks at me confused_ “I have physical evidence that I said the true” _I said without giving importance._

“How you...?“

_At that moment, a voice from outside the window interrupted her. I detected it from before because of its lust. A guy peered inside the room._

“Kirche... I came to check why you had not arrived...”

“Berisson! I said you in two hours!“

“That was not what we agreed!” _His gaze was on me and fear consumed him_ ”It´s the blood eyes demon!“

_They were on the third floor. It seems that this Berisson guy is floating in the air with the magic spell. And by the way, blood eyes demon? My eyes are red apple color! That's what my dear Durga had told me, although I applaud the originality of these nobles._

_Kirche hastily pulled her wand from between her breasts, and pointed at him annoyed. A flame shot out from a nearby lamp towards the man in the window._

“What an annoying owl” _I watch slightly surprised_ ”Eh... you don´t was listen to all that, right?”

“Yes, I heard it. Ready to admit that I'm right?”

“But if he was a friend. Whatever... at this moment, my deepest passionate love is for you, Asura...”

“Another one”

“What?”

_At that moment, they interrupted again. An arrogant-looking man leaned into the room with a sad face._

“Kirche! What are you doing with the blood eyes demon?! Are not you going to warm the night with me?”

“Styx! What do you sound 4 hours!?“

“Why are you with him, Kirche?”

_This guy Styx was crazy, and when he was about to enter the room, Kirche waved her wand again. The fire flew from the lamp again, hit the man, and sent him to the ground._

_I looked at Kirche without saying anything, but my eyes practically said everything._

“Oh, well, I do not want to waste my time. Who said that —the night is long— did not know how fast the sun rises and...“ _I showed him my hand with 3 fingers extended in front of her_ ”Three” _I down the ring finger_ ”Two?“ _I down the middle finger_ ”One?“ _Turn my finger towards the window._

_Three men leaned inside, and said the same thing at the same time._

“Kirche! What the hell is going on!? You had said that you had no lover! And he´s the blood eyes demon!”

“Manican! Ajax! Gimli!“

_Wow! Five completely different people! I was impressed._

“Well... wait 6 hours!” _Kirche yells annoyed ._

“At that time it will be tomorrow morning!” _All three said at the same time._

“Flame” _Kirche casually gave an order to the salamander, who was sleeping in a corner. Flame threw a blaze at the three men at the window, and they fell to the floor, together._

“And those were...?“ _I asked as if I did not already know._

“They? I do not even know them. But, above all, I love you!“ _Kirche took my face with her hands and tried to kiss me._

_Do not leave it._

“For everything holy, Kirche! This is just what I'm talking about!” _I shouted, leaving her surprised_ “Listen to me, I at first did not even have the intention to come, I just to make it to clear that I do not want any kind of love with you. But I see that the situation is much worse, you confuse your feelings and you hurt others and yourself. Because although you want to make you believe that you are in love with me ... the truth is that no; what you have is lust”

_Nobody said anything for several seconds. We only looked at each other while in his eyes I could see the lack of brightness even with the lamps lit”_

_Maybe I was too direct?_

“Ok”

_Maybe not?_

“Do you really accept it?”

_Finally the stage of acceptance._

“It would be cruel of me to make someone have feelings towards me when I do not have feelings towards him. Thank you very much Asura for teaching me that” _she said simply before hugging me and as I did not detect lust in her I allowed her to do so._

_Her breasts pressed against my chest making me blush a little, she was of the same height as Durga. Well I'm glad that things finally cleared up. Ironically I know that many things can´t be resolved by blows._

“And that's why I will strive for you to love me”

_What did she say?_

_I look under her head and it's late when I realize my mistake. Her lust shot up, as did her with a small jump to my lips. They were a few millimeters away from making contact with mine and..._

**[Y]**

_I raise my head in such a way that her kiss gives it to me in the hollow of my chin._

_She got upset._

“Honey, Why did you do that? I already understood that I do not know what it is to be in love... but I want to be! Of you! We will be like 2 fires that...”

**[Y]**

_I got mad._

"Aah!" _She screamed as she fell backward on her bed after I pushed her. Flame seeing what I did to his mistress got up in attack position._

**[B]**

**CRACK!**

_I bash with my leg on the ground, cracking it, to stoped the lizard. Kirche sat on her bed while massaging the parts of her abdomen where I pushed._

“Honey, why...?”

“ **Don´t talk me** _” I said in an inhuman voice, quite annoyed and angry. She recoiled while her emotions showed fear_ “I thought we had reached an agreement... but I see that you are just looking for a way to satisfy your lust”

“It's not lust! I really want to love you!“

“What you want is to FEEL love! It does not matter who comes or provokes you!”

“Then let me love you. Let's fall in love with each other!“

“That will never happen!“

“Who is she?“

“What do you say?”

“The woman to whom your love belongs. I know it's not Louise or someone from this school”

_My wrath began to increase._

“How do you know about that?“

“No man could say such things with such ease and firmness. There is already a woman in your life, who is she?“

“It's none of your business”

“Yes it is”

“Why?”

“Because I want that she to allow me to share you” _An intense cold began to generate in my stomach and lungs_ ”Let me now be the one who tells you the truth about you”

“What?”

“You are a strong, courageous and determined man. You are not afraid to say what you think and fight for what you think is correct. You care about others because after the duel when you threatened the nobles you could simply have said not to send the church to you but you also mentioned Louise, worrying about her despite how she treated you. When you attack these nobles not let them serious injuries and all can heal spell of healing midlevel and rest. You are a good man and any woman who knows you thoroughly, beyond your stunning and wild aspect, will fall in love with you. I want to do it” _she takes a breath while I process her words. She was right_ ”It does not matter if I can´t be your wife, I'm content to be your lover. But when you see her again, please ask her to share with you”

“That will not happen”

“I will strive to be equal to her”

“You will NEVER be like her... NOBODY in this world will be equal to her”

“This world?“ _She repeats my words, I make another mistake again. She looks at me surprised_ “Does she...?“

“This conversation is finished”

“But Asura...“

“I said it's finished!” _I walked to her door, I opened it and left the room, but before closing it_ ”And stop bothering Louise” I _said turning her to see and closing the door before she said anything else._

_A headache began to form. I really do not care if I had to sleep on the floor, I just wanted to sleep._

“Asura!“

_WITH A GOHMA WHAT WAS MISSING!_

“What Louise offers you?“ _I said with a slightly angry and tired tone as I looked at the girl, who was dressed in her typical sleepwear and giving me her typical furious look._

“Listen to screams coming out of Zerbst's room and now you're exit from her room very tired” _and her anger began to increase, she is already making the wrong idea_ ”If you... and she...! “

“I told her that she was a fool and she could never seduce me”

“ Y-y-you two...! Wait, what?“ _finally her anger calms down._

“Yes, she try to seduce me, but I rejected her, and I told her I was a fool to believe that what she feels for me is love when it's just lust. I'm not lying and if you like you can go and ask her”

_There is silence for a few seconds until she begins to smile._

“Well done familiar. I almost believed that you had yielded to your ape instincts with that witch of Zerbst”

_Dammit. First in Gaia they call me stupid and now she calls me ape._

“Good night” _I said as I threw myself to the floor near Louise's door._

“What are you doing? Enter on the room”

“You kicked me out of it, or did you forget?“

“Zerbst is not one of those who surrender so easily, I will not risk her trying something with you”

“I will not talk about who I do not want to talk”

“I do not care anymore, just come in“ _and I did. I went back to sit in a lotus position on the pile of straw. Louise also lay down on her bed. We spent several seconds without saying a word to each other_ "You know... you can go out with anyone you want. But, no matter what, you do not have to go out with that woman” _That made me curious._

“Why?“

“First of all, Kirche is not a Tristainian, she is a noble neighbor of Germania. The mere fact of going out with her is completely inacctable. I hate the Germanians”

“Exactly how do you expect me to know those things?“

“My house, La Vallière, has properties on the borders of Germania, so we are the first in the field against the Germanians at the moment when any war begins. What's worse, right in front of us on that border is Kirche's crib” _Louise gritted her teeth_ ”So, basically, the Zerbst family is our worst enemy”

“More than the elves?“

“Elves are of all humanity, the Zerbst only of the Valliere”

“And they call themselves a passionate family” _I said with resignation, now I'm also involved in a family duel._

“They are just a despicable family. Kirche's great great grandfather stole my great great grandfather's girlfriend! That was about 200 years ago”

“That's... a long time” _I said without importance. For a demigod 200 years is just one afternoon in the park._

"Besides, the Zerbst constantly defame the Vallières. That's why the girlfriend of my great great grandfather was stolen”

“So basically, all the problem and hate that you have against Kirche is because they took the girlfriend of your great great grandfather?” _I asked incredulously. In Gaia exist cases how she describes, but only in brides, not in already married couples. When 2 demigods or humans are married, it is established that both are united forever, even beyond death because their souls will meet again after the cycle of reincarnation. The fact that a man or woman dishonors their partner with a lover brings a great misfortune to himself and who gets involved because they dishonor one of the most important laws and rituals of our beliefs, so there are extremely few cases that occur. Stealing a girlfriend is possible only if the man proves to be better than the fiancé, but never with the already married couples. Although the rituals were the same, among the demigods there is no divorce, that only humans did it._

“That is not all. We have lost count of how many members of the family we have lost in wars”

“And as if you did not do the same, right?“

“What are you saying?!“ _her anger Increasing._

“In a war there are never winners, only who loses more or loses less”

“But the Zerbst...“

“Louise, your family have lost count of how many members died in a war against the Zerbst, but here is a mathematical trick: ask all the members of your family who have participated in those wars how many Zerbst have killed, add them and You will know how many YOUR family has killed. Then turn off your hatred and pride a little and ask Kirche to do the same and she tell you. Now both will really know how many members have lost... and if it was worth it”

 _Louise opened her mouth to complain, but no words came from her. She relaxed but at also kept her frown_ “Anyway, I'm not going to let Kirche steal me one thing. I will embarrass my ancestors if that happens” _With that, Louise poured a glass of water and drank it in one gulp_ ”That's why, Kirche is forbidden”

“First: I has say to Kirche that a romance between us never be exist, and second: your ancestors have nothing to do with me”

“Yes, yes they do! You are my familiar! As long as you eat thanks to the Valliere family, you will follow my orders! “

“Is the employees who feed me, should I follow your orders then?“ _I turned to see Louise with a sly smile._

“And they feed you because you're my familiar and I study in this academy” _Louise returned my smile._

“I doubt very much that at this point it matters to them“ _I answered and wanting this conversation to finally end I told Louise_ “I promise that I will not leave this room, good night”

_Louise nodded, went to bed, and it was not long before she fell asleep. Take a few minutes to reflect on my situation so far:_

_That horrible nightmare that I still remember and I wish from the deepest not to repeat it again tonight..._

_The conversation I had with the director and the things that they now know about me..._

_The fact that there is no interdimensional travel spell..._

_And the things that happened with Kirche..._

_The latter was simply the worst problem of all and for my damn fault. Not by the seduction attempt, not by the attempt to kiss me, but because now she knows about Durga; Maybe not by name but she has the correct indication that I had a wife before. If what Louise said is true and she is going to insist on getting my love, I can only imagine the enormous amount of annoyance and anger that Kirche's actions would cause me._

_Being honest, I feel some pity for her._

_At first I hated her because her behavior and emotions reminded me of Olga, but now I see that it is more complicated: she is confused._

_She believes that love is like fire: a flame that once lit only wait to unleash a powerful fire, but does not know that there are different fires:_

_Those that warm people_

_Those who provide protection_

_Those who enlighten them to find their way_

_And those that only cause destruction to all that they reach._

_Kirche... I think it falls into this last category. "I think", because I still do not know her quite well, and she would not be accompanied by that peliazul just for the sake of it. There must be many things that I still do not know about her, but one thing I do know: that she feels isn´t love..... it's lust._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ZERO´S WRATH**

**SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

**Hello everyone and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Once again here is a list of things that I have decided to clarify because they were not explained in the canon of Zero no Tsukaima or have been used in another fanfic and I decided to do it:**

  1. **They never completely mention the structure of the classes of the magic academy in subjects as well as in hours, so I decided to create both taking into account that subjects could be studied in a world made up of magic and that is based on middle age.**
  2. **Professor Kaita only appears in a chapter for few texts and his behavior was more than enough for me to hate him. I gave him a little background story and then let Asura beat him up.**
  3. **There are many background characters that I am thinking of giving them a little more depth, history, dialogues and even using them for other parts of the story where they did not appear in the canon. Although I have already planned several OCs that modify the story to a greater or lesser extent, it is something I have the desire to do.**



**Remember that you can rate me from the "S" to the "E" this chapter.**

**All kinds of criticism is accepted and we'll see you in the next chapter.**

**END OF SUPER IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

"This chapter was completed and published approximately on March 24, 2019"


End file.
